A Tentação do Desejo
by Darklokura
Summary: Harry Potter como principal advogado da cidade, tinha uma reputação a zelar e isso significava impedir que a doce e atenciosa Gina, sua assistente, fizesse mais do que o trabalho dela. Ela tinha de sair do caminho de Harry. Mesmo que precisasse muito dela.
1. Prologo

**A Tentação Do Desejo**

**Diana Palmer**

**Sinopse:**

Harry Potter era um homem bastante fiel aos seus princípios e tão teimoso quanto o dia é longo em Jacobsville, Texas. Como principal advogado da cidade, ele tinha uma reputação a zelar e isso significava impedir que a doce e atenciosa Gina, sua assistente, fizesse mais do que o trabalho dela. Ela tinha de sair do caminho de Harry. Mesmo que precisasse muito dela.

Cansada de aturar os mandos e desmandos de seu chefe, Gina prefere pedir demissão e se afastar do homem que ama com todas as suas forças.

Mesmo com toda a teimosia, Harry é um homem inteligente, e logo percebe que Gina é sua estrela guia. Sem ela, sua vida se transformaria em um eterno breu... E restava apenas uma coisa a ser feita: contratar Gina de novo e cuidar para que os negócios não se misturassem às questões do coração. Mas Gina tinha uma agenda própria e isso incluía lembrar seu chefe do quanto ela era indispensável, tanto no trabalho quanto na vida dele!

_**NOTA: Como podem ver esta fic trata-se de mais uma adaptação, espero que se divirtam com a história tanto quanto eu me diverti.**_

_**Sei que ando sumida e etc, ocorre que fazer faculdade e trabalhar não é fácil, não irei fazer promessas sobre as minhas fics (de minha autoria), porém sobre as adaptações fiquem tranquilos que NÃO irei parar de postar na metade, ou seja, se postar qualquer capítulo de adaptação irei postar TODOS os demais! =D**_


	2. Capítulo I

_**CAPÍTULO 1**_

Virginia Weasley sentou-se em sua escrivaninha e perguntou-se por que ela pegou este trabalho de secretária em primeiro lugar. Seu chefe, em Jacobsville, Texas, o advogado Harry Potter, não gostou dela mesmo. Ela só estava tentando salvá-lo de morrer com um ataque cardíaco prematuro mudando seu café regular para descafeinado. Para seu horror, ela recebeu o pior insulto que podia imaginar, e do único homem no mundo que ela amou acima de todos os outros. Ela reconheceu que suas colegas de trabalho estavam tão chateadas quanto ela. Elas têm sido muito generosas. Mas nada muda o fato que Harry Potter achava que Gina era gorda.

Ela olhou para baixo, para si mesma e viu seu corpo voluptuoso em um vestido purpúreo com um decote alto, babados e saia reta, vagamente ciente que o estilo não a favorecia em nada. Ela estava vestindo hoje, o que vestia todos os dias, quando Potter deu sua olhada de desaprovação. Sua mãe tentou dizer a ela, suavemente, aqueles babados e grandes seios não combinaram. Pior, que uma saia muito justa só enfatizava seus quadris largos.

Ela tem tentado duramente perder peso. Ela desistiu de doce, matriculou-se em uma academia de ginástica, e se esforça em cozinhar regularmente comidas de baixas calorias para ela mesma e sua mãe de idade avançada, que teve um problema de coração. Seu pai morreu o ano passado de um aparente ataque cardíaco. Mas só ultimamente existiam rumores que a madrasta de sua colega de trabalho Hermione Granger poderia ser responsável pela morte súbita do Sr. Weasley. Belatriz Granger era suspeita de envenenar um homem de idade avançada em uma casa de saúde, e ela pegou com o Sr. Weasley uma grande soma em dinheiro antes de ele morrer inesperadamente, logo após ser visto com ela em um quarto de motel. Tinha sido muito tarde para Sra. Weasley suspender o pagamento do cheque, porque ela não percebeu que o dinheiro estava faltando até bem depois do enterro.

Gina e sua mãe ficaram devastadas, não só por sua perda, mas pela condição financeira desastrosa ele as deixou.

Elas perderam seu pai e marido, sua casa, seu carro, tudo. A mulher que convenceu o Sr. Weasley a dar-lhe um quarto de um milhão de dólares não podia ser identificada. E ela abriu contas em lojas de departamento e até joalherias em que o Sr. Weasley de repente ficou responsável pelos pagamentos. Sua mãe teve o primeiro golpe logo após o enterro. A pequena poupança que Gina tinha guardada só deu para sustentá-las por alguns meses. Mas depois que acabou Gina tinha sido forçada a sustentar a ambas. Surgiu uma vaga no escritório do Sr. Potter, trabalhando com Hermione Granger e Mabel Henry. Felizmente, Gina fez um curso de secretariado apesar da desaprovação do seu pai. Ela nunca teria que trabalhar, ele dizia confiante.

Era bom trabalhar no escritório do Sr. Potter e ela era uma boa secretária. Mas seu chefe não gosta dela. Menos hoje que sempre. Ela enfureceu-se por cinco minutos, enquanto suas colegas de trabalho escutavam impotentes e simpáticas. Ela colocou para fora tudo o que estava em seu coração, inclusive seus sentimentos pelo seu taciturno chefe.

— Não leve isso tão a sério, querida — Mabel disse finalmente, simpatizando com seu desespero — Todos nós temos dias ruins.

— Ele me acha gorda — Gina disse miseravelmente.

— Ele não disse nada.

— Bem, você viu como ele olhou para mim e o que ele insinuou. — Gina murmurou com o olhar brilhante fixo no corredor abaixo.

Mabel fez careta.

— Ele deve ter tido um dia ruim, só isso.

— Então eu pago e sofro por isso. - Gina disse superficialmente.

Hermione Granger bateu levemente em seu ombro.

— Vamos, Gina — ela disse suavemente — Dê-lhe alguns dias, e ele se desculpará. Estou certa disso.

Gina não estava tão certa, de fato teria apostado dinheiro que um pedido de desculpa era a última coisa que seu chefe tinha em mente.

— Veremos — ela respondeu voltando à sua escrivaninha. Mas ela não acreditou nisso nem por um segundo.

Ela jogou para trás seus cabelos flamejantes e longos, com seus olhos castanhos mel triste, embora fosse cuidadosa em esconder seus sentimentos, escutou Mabel e Hermione sussurrando que o intercomunicador tinha estado ligado quando Gina abriu seu coração para elas depois do ataque do Sr. Potter sobre o café descafeinado que lhe foi dado. Ela era louca por ele. E ele ouviu isso. Como ela iria encará-lo novamente? Isso era muito pior que a insinuação dele de que ela era gorda.

Foi tão ruim quanto ela temeu. O dia todo, ele saiu para encontrar clientes, conversar sobre compromissos e pegar café. Toda vez que saia sozinho, lançava-lhe um olhar penetrante como se Gina fosse responsável pelos sete pecados capitais. Ela agia servilmente quando ouvia seus passos no corredor.

Ao final do dia, terça-feira, ela soube que não podia mais trabalhar para ele. Era muito humilhante toda aquela frieza. Teria que partir.

Hermione e Mabel notaram seu silêncio incomum. Ficou pior quando ela puxou uma folha digitada de sua impressora, levantou, respirou fundo e caminhou corredor abaixo para o escritório do Sr. Potter.

Segundos mais tarde elas o ouviram.

— Que diabo...?

Gina voltou a passos largos pelo corredor, o rosto vermelho e enervado, com um Potter enfurecido, dois passos atrás dela, brandindo a folha digitada com o seu pedido de demissão.

— Você não pode me dar um anúncio desses hoje! — ele rugiu. — Eu tenho casos pendentes. E você é a responsável por separá-los e notificar os solicitantes...!

Ela girou, com os olhos relampejando.

— Todas aquelas informações estão no computador, junto com os números de telefones! Hermione sabe o que fazer, ela ajudou-me com seus casos quando tive que ficar em casa com minha mãe! Por favor, não finja que sou importante para fazer notificações ou telefonemas, porque sei que não se importa! Eu vou trabalhar para o Sr. Draco Malfoy.

Ele estava fervendo, mas ficou quieto de repente.

— Indo trabalhar para o inimigo, então Srta. Weasley?

— O Sr. Malfoy é menos irritável que o senhor, e ele não se enfurece por causa de café. — ela disse audaciosa — Ele faz seu próprio café!

Ele procurou por uma réplica, mas não podia inventar nenhuma, contraiu os lábios sensuais falando baixo um palavrão, foi pisando duramente o corredor abaixo ainda segurando a folha com o pedido de demissão. Como uma reflexão tardia, ele bateu sua porta.

Hermione e Mabel tentaram não rir. O Sr. Potter demitiu duas pessoas em menos de um mês. Seu temperamento estava de ruim a péssimo, e foi a pobre Gina quem pagou por isto. Agora ela estava partindo, e ficaria só sem ela. — pensou Hermione tristemente — sua própria carga de trabalho acabou de dobrar.

Gina se desculpou com suas colegas de trabalho, mas insistiu que não podia aguentar a situação por mais tempo. No fim do dia, ela fechou seu computador, notando que Mabel e Hermione estavam ambas na porta antes dela poder conseguir juntar suas coisas. Hermione concordou em voltar assim que ela comesse algo para acabar os dois casos que o Sr. Potter estaria apresentando no dia seguinte. Gina teria se oferecido para fazer isto; a pobre Hermione teve problemas com sua horrível madrasta tentando vender a casa do Sr. Granger e desalojar Hermione e seu irmão, Neville. Mas Hermione insistiu e ela não se importou.

Gina colocou nos ombros seu suéter longo ao mesmo tempo que o Sr. Potter veio corredor abaixo, a passos largos ainda furioso, seus olhos de pálido verdes relampejando atrás de seus óculos, seu rosto magro tenso de raiva, seu cabelo escuro ligeiramente revolto por seus dedos inquietos. Ele parou e olhou-a fixamente.

— Eu espero que eu tenha sido claro sobre o café. - Ele disse abruptamente. - A propósito, você reconsiderou seu pedido de demissão impulsivo?

Ela suspirou. Ele foi claro sobre muitas coisas. Ela se ergueu até sua altura corajosamente o enfrentou.

— Eu não tenho o que reconsiderar. Eu estarei partindo assim que conseguir uma substituta, Sr. Potter.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Fugindo Srta. Weasley? — Ele perguntou sarcasticamente.

— Você pode chamar isto do que quiser — ela respondeu.

Ele a olhou irado pela resposta.

— Neste caso, pode considerar este seu último dia e esquecer a substituta. Eu pedirei a Hermione que termine seu trabalho e mandarei a você suas duas semanas de pagamento. Se isto for satisfatório.

Seu rosto pareceu tenso e desconfortável pela declaração dele, mas ela permaneceu ereta.

— Isso será satisfatório, Sr. Potter. Obrigada.

Ele olhou fixo para ela. Ele estava furioso porque não poderia colocá-la para fora.

— Muito bem. Sua chave do escritório, por favor.

Ela tirou a chave de seu chaveiro e deu a ele, cuidadosa para não deixar seus dedos tocarem nos dele. Seu coração quebrou em dois quando o choque se dissipou. Mas ela era muito orgulhosa para deixá-lo ver como devastou com ela.

Ele olhou fixamente em seus cabelos flamejantes e em como ela colocou a chave em seus dedos. Sentindo uma onda desconfortável de perda. Ele não conseguia entender por que. Ele esteve pouco com mulheres estes dias, embora tivesse somente trinta e seis anos. Ele perdeu a mulher que amou anos atrás e nunca mais teve qualquer inclinação para arriscar seu coração.

Gina, porém, ameaçava sua liberdade. Ela tinha um tipo de empatia com as pessoas que o estava perturbando. Ela estava visivelmente machucada. Ele podia ver que isto foi a morte para ela, sendo colocada para fora de seu escritório, fora de sua vida. Mas ele teve que deixá-la ir. Ela conseguiria abrir a ferida que há muito fechara. E ele nunca mais queria sentir novamente a dor de ter seu coração rasgado fora com a perda de uma mulher. Sua noiva morreu. Ele sentia por carinho por ela. Então tinha que deixar Gina ir.

Era o melhor, ele disse a si mesmo firmemente. Ela pensava estar apaixonada por ele. Ela recuperaria disto. Ele pensou sobre quanto ela perdeu no último ano: Seu pai, sua casa, seu estilo de vida inteiro.

Agora ela tinha sua mãe inválida para cuidar, um fardo ela levava nos ombros sem uma palavra de reclamação. Agora ela não tinha nenhum trabalho. Ele estremeceu como se ele sentisse a dor que ela deveria estar sentindo.

— É o melhor a fazer — ele murmurou desconfortável.

Ela olhou nele, seus olhos castanhos tristes em seu rosto arredondado.

— É?

Com sua mandíbula tensa disse:

— Você está confusa sobre seus sentimentos. Você pensa que está apaixonada, Gina. — ele disse tão amavelmente quanto podia, assistindo seu rosto enrubescer violentamente. — Não é amor eterno, e existem homens melhores em outro lugar. Você superará isto.

Seus lábios tremeram quando ela tentou achar um argumento para aquela revelação devastadora. Ela tinha medo que ele tivesse escutado sua confissão de amor, agora ela soube que ele escutou tudo. Ela sentiu-se como se estivesse afundando no chão. Era a pior humilhação de sua vida. Ele possivelmente não podia ver seus próprios sentimentos com alguma clareza.

— Sim, senhor — ela mordeu os lábios, virando-se. — Eu me recuperarei.

Ela levantou seus poucos pertences e moveu-se em direção à porta. Premeditadamente, ele foi abri-la para ela, como um cavalheiro para o fim amargo.

—Obrigada — ela disse evitando olhá-lo.

— Você está certa de que aquele Draco Malfoy irá contratá-la? — Ele perguntou abruptamente.

Ela não olhou para ele.

— Por que se importa, Sr. Potter?— Ela perguntou num tom cansado — Eu estou fora de sua vida.

Ela caminhou em direção a seu carro com seu coração no chão. Atrás dela, um homem alto permanecia assistindo, chocado, como ela saiu de sua vida.  
Ela esqueceu o bolo. Ela prometeu passar pela fazenda dos Hart para levá-lo para Tess, mas ele ainda estava no escritório do Sr. Potter. E não tinha mais a chave, e preferia morrer a telefonar para ele deixá-la pegar o bolo. Ele pensaria que era um ardil, para vê-lo novamente. Então parou na padaria e conseguiu outro bolo.

Felizmente para ela, Tess não quis uma mensagem, apenas o bolo. Entrou na fazenda parando na enorme casa de Tess e Cag e deu o bolo para sua empregada, com um sorriso radiante que não alcançava seus olhos, e foi para casa. Sua mãe estava deitada no sofá, ouvindo o último CD de suas óperas preferidas

— Oi, querida! — ela disse, sorrindo. — Você teve um dia bom?

— Muito bom — Gina mentiu sorrindo de volta. — E como está você?

— Eu estou muito bem. Fiz o jantar.

— Mamãe, você não deveria cozinhar. — Gina protestou rangendo os dentes.

— Cozinhar não é esforço. Eu amo fazer isso. — respondeu a mulher mais velha, com seus olhos castanhos cintilantes, olhando Gina com prazer. Seu cabelo era prata agora, curto e ondulado. Estava no sofá, vestida com uma bata velha e com meias nos pés. As noites ainda estavam frias, embora fosse abril.

— Quer comer aqui na sala? — Gina perguntou.

— Isso seria adorável. Nós podemos assistir as notícias.

Gina fez careta.

— Não as notícias. — ela gemeu. — Algo agradável!

— Então o que você gostaria de assistir? Nós temos muitos DVDs. — sua mãe disse.

Gina escolheu uma comédia sobre um crocodilo que comia pessoas ao redor de um lago.

Sua mãe lhe deu um olhar estranho.

— Meu bem, normalmente quando você escolhe este filme é porque teve algum problema com o Sr. Potter. — ela disse.

Gina engoliu em seco.

— Nós tivemos uma pequena briga. — ela confessou, não ousando dizer a sua mãe que estava temporariamente sem trabalho.

— Isso tudo vai se acalmar. — A Sra. Weasley prometeu. — Ele é um homem difícil, eu imagino, mas ele tem sido muito amável conosco. Por que quando eu tive que ir para o hospital da última vez, ele levou-a até lá e ficou com você até que eu estivesse fora de perigo.

— Sim, eu sei. — Gina respondeu, sem adicionar que o Sr. Potter faria aquilo para qualquer um. Não quis dizer nada, a não ser que ele tinha um bom coração.  
— Também teve aquela cesta enorme de frutas que ele nos mandou no Natal. — disse ainda a mulher mais velha.

Gina estava a caminho de seu quarto para trocar o vestido, por uma calça jeans e uma blusa de moletom. Ela perguntou-se como iria conseguir outro trabalho sem colocar o Sr. Potter como referência. Ele poderia lhe dar uma carta de referências, mas ela iria odiar ter que perguntar a ele. Ela disse a suas colegas de trabalho, e ao Sr. Potter que iria trabalhar para Draco Malfoy, mas isso tinha sido uma mentira para salvar seu orgulho.

— Vai à academia hoje à noite? — sua mãe perguntou quando ela reapareceu e procurava na pilha de DVDs, o filme que queria.

— Não essa noite. — Gina respondeu com um sorriso. Talvez nunca mais. Pensou. Para que iria se arrumar se não veria o Sr. Potter novamente, de qualquer maneira?

Mais tarde, quando foi dormir, ela chorou odiando seu próprio show de debilidade. Felizmente nenhuma outra pessoa veria isto. Ao amanhecer, ela estava vestida e maquiada, resolvida a achar outro trabalho. Ela iria conseguir um novo emprego. Ela tinha habilidades, era uma trabalhadora esforçada. E sabia que seria uma ótima aquisição para qualquer possível empregador. Ela disse estas coisas firmemente, porque seu ego estava machucado. Mostraria ao Sr. Potter que podia conseguir um trabalho em qualquer lugar!

Realmente isso não era o bastante. Jacobsville era uma cidade pequena. Não existiam muitos trabalhos em escritório disponíveis, porque a maioria das pessoas trabalhava no mesmo lugar até se aposentarem.

Mas havia uma esperança. Draco Malfoy, um rancheiro local que teve uma guerra verbal com o Sr. Potter, e não conseguia manter uma secretária. Ele era duro, frio e exigente. Pelo menos uma secretária deixou o emprego em lágrimas. Sua esposa o deixou, e levou junto seu filho pequeno, pedindo o divórcio logo depois. Ele constantemente recusava-se a assinar os documentos finais do divórcio, o que o levou a confrontação furiosa com Harry Potter. Até o chefe de polícia Remus Lupin teve que entrar na briga para separá-los. Draco deu um soco em Remus e foi parar na prisão.

Certamente não existia nenhum amor perdido entre Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter. Com essa ideia em mente, juntou coragem e telefonou para ele de manhã enquanto sua mãe ainda dormia.

Sua voz profunda era facilmente reconhecível no momento em que ele falou.

— Sr… Sr. Malfoy? É Gina Weasley. — ela gaguejou.

Aconteceu uma pausa surpresa.

— Sim, fale Srta. Weasley. — Ele respondeu.

— Eu estava imaginando se o senhor precisa de uma secretária agora mesmo. — ela falou envergonhada, e quase desmaiou só para fazer a pergunta.  
Aconteceu outra pausa e então uma risada.

— Você e Potter não trabalham mais juntos? — Ele perguntou de uma vez.

Ela sentiu as bochechas avermelharem.

— De fato, não trabalhamos mais juntos. — ela disse de modo calmo. — Eu o deixei!

— Grande!

— Desculpe? — ela gaguejou surpresa.

— Eu não consigo uma secretária que não me veja como um projeto matrimonial. — ele disse a ela.

— Eu certamente não quero me casar com o senhor. — ela respondeu sem pensar. — Uh, desculpe!

— Não se desculpe. Quando você pode vir?

— Em quinze minutos. — ela disse brilhantemente.

— Você está contratada. Venha imediatamente. Está certa de poder dizer pra quem está trabalhando, não é? — ele adicionou. — Isso faria o meu dia!  
Ela riu.

— Sim, senhor. E muito obrigada! Eu trabalharei duro, farei hora extra, qualquer coisa que o senhor quiser! Bem, dentro do razoável.

— Não há necessidade de se preocupar, eu estou fora de circulação para as mulheres por toda a vida. — ele disse em tom áspero. — Vejo você logo, Gina.  
Ele se despediu antes que ela pudesse responder. Tinha um trabalho! E não teve que dizer à sua mãe que estava desempregada, e não precisariam dispor os pagamentos do aluguel e do carro para comprar comida. Era tal o alívio que sentiu que se sentou olhando fixamente para o telefone inexpressivamente até que se lembrou que tinha de ir trabalhar.

— Eu estarei em casa logo após as cinco, mamãe. — ela disse à sua mãe suavemente, curvando-se para beijar sua fronte que pareceu fria e úmida. Ela fez careta, permanecendo onde estava. — Você está bem?

Sua mãe abriu os olhos de um pálido castanhos e deu um sorriso.

— É só um pouco de enxaqueca, meu bem, certamente nada para se preocupar. Eu diria se fosse algo mais. Sério!

Gina relaxou, mas só um pouco. Ela amava sua mãe. A Sra. Weasley era a única pessoa no mundo inteiro que a amava. Ela tinha pesadelos frequentes sobre a ideia de perdê-la. Era assustador.

— Estou bem! — sua mãe enfatizou.

— Você fica na cama hoje e nada de levantar para cozinhar, certo?

A Sra. Weasley alcançou a mão de Gina.

— Eu não quero ser um fardo para você, meu bem. — ela disse suavemente. — Isso nunca foi o que eu pretendi.

— Você não pode evitar ter um coração fraco. — ela insistiu.

— Eu desejaria poder evitar. Seu pai poderia estar vivo ainda, se não tivesse sido forçado a... ir procurar outra mulher... para... — ela parou bruscamente, com lágrimas cintilando em seus olhos.

— Mamãe, você não pode se culpar por algo que não podia ajudar. — Gina disse a ela, pensando reservadamente que se ela fosse casada com o mesmo homem por vinte e cinco anos, e se ele tivesse doente, ela certamente não ficaria correndo ao redor dele enquanto ele estava lutando somente para sobreviver. Seu pai não amou sua mãe realmente, e ele mostrou isso a todo mundo, excluindo a Sra. Weasley. A mulher mais velha estava sempre fazendo coisas para ajudar outras pessoas. Até a sua enfermidade ela sempre foi ativa na comunidade, assando bolos para vender e levantar fundos, trabalhando em seu grupo na igreja, dando comida para famílias necessitadas, qualquer coisa que ela podia fazer. Seu pai, um contador muito bem sucedido, reconhecido publicamente, trabalhava, voltava para casa e assistia televisão. Ele nunca teve nenhuma sensação de compaixão. De fato só se importava com o que estava diante dele mesmo, e do que ele precisava. Ele e Gina nunca tinham sido próximos, embora ele não tivesse sido um pai ruim, ele estava lá a seu modo.

Mas ela não podia dizer tudo isso à sua mãe. Ao invés disso ela curvou-se beijou-a novamente.

— Eu amo você. Não é nenhum fardo para mim, cuidar de você. E eu quero fazer isto. — ela adicionou sorrindo.

— Você diz ao Sr. Potter que eu estou muito agradecida pelo trabalho que ele deu a você. Eu não sei o que teríamos feito...

Gina sentou-se ao lado de sua mãe e falou:

— Escute, eu tenho que dizer algo a você.

— Você está noiva? — a mulher mais velha perguntou esperançosa, com olhos brilhantes e um sorriso. — Ele finalmente percebeu como você é apaixonada por ele?

— Ele percebeu, sim. — Gina disse apertando os lábios. — E ele disse que eu me recuperarei disto mais rápido se eu estivesse trabalhando para outra pessoa.  
O queixo de sua mãe caiu literalmente.

— E ele que parecia um homem tão agradável!

Ela segurou a outra mão da mãe.

— Eu tenho um novo trabalho. — ela disse de uma vez antes que sua mãe começasse a se preocupar. — Eu vou começar esta manhã. — ela sorriu. — Vai ser ótimo!

— Começar onde? Trabalhando para quem?

— Draco Malfoy.

As sobrancelhas finas arquearam e um centelhar passou por seus olhos.  
— Ele não gosta do Sr. Potter.

— E vice-versa. — Gina declarou firmemente. — Pagará a mesma coisa que o Sr. Potter. — Ela adicionou, mentalmente cruzando os dedos. — E ele não reclamará sobre como eu faço o café.

— Como? — A Sra. Weasley perguntou.

Gina engoliu em seco.

— Não importa, mamãe. Vai ser bom. Eu gosto do Sr. Malfoy.

A Sra. Weasley apertou sua mão novamente.

— Se você diz. Eu sinto muito, meu bem. Eu sei como você se sente sobre o Sr. Potter.

— Desde que ele não parece sentir o mesmo, foi melhor mesmo eu não continuar a trabalhar lá, jogando meu coração em cima dele. — disse Gina realisticamente. — Eu tenho certeza de que acharei outra pessoa, alguém que não pensa que sou gorda... — ela parou de uma vez.

Sua mãe pareceu furiosa.

— Você não é gorda! Eu não posso acreditar que o Sr. Potter teve a audácia de dizer algo assim para você!

— Ele não disse. — Gina respondeu. — Ele somente insinuou. — ela suspirou. Ele está certo. Eu sou gorda. Mas estou tentando perder peso.

Sua mãe segurou forte sua mão.

— Escute bem. — ela disse suavemente. — Um homem que realmente se importa com você, não vai insistir no que ele considera suas faltas. Seu pai usou esse mesmo argumento comigo. — ela adicionou inesperadamente. — Ele disse que foi atrás daquela outra mulher porque ela era esbelta e bem arrumada.

— Ele... disse?

Ela fez careta.

— Eu deveria ter dito a você. Seu pai nunca me amou, Gina. Ele era apaixonado por minha melhor amiga e ela se casou com outra pessoa. Então ele casou-se comigo para estar quites com ela. Ele quis o divórcio dois meses mais tarde, mas eu já estava grávida de você, e naqueles dias, as pessoas realmente falavam de homens que largavam uma esposa grávida. Então ficamos juntos e tentamos construir um lar para você. — olhando em volta, ela disse exausta deitando de volta em seus travesseiros. — Talvez eu tenha cometido um engano. Você não sabe o que é um bom casamento, não é? Seu pai e eu quase nunca fazíamos coisas juntos, mesmo quando você era pequena.  
Gina arrumou o cabelo revolto de sua mãe.

— Eu amo você muito. — ela disse. — Eu acho que você é maravilhosa, você faz muitas coisas para outras pessoas. Meu pai foi quem perdeu, já que não pode ver o quão especial você é.

— Pelo menos eu tenho você. — veio a resposta suave, com um sorriso. — Eu amo você também, meu bem.

Gina lutou contra as lágrimas.

— Agora eu realmente tenho que ir. — ela disse — Eu não posso perder meu novo trabalho antes de começar!

Sua mãe riu.

— Seja cuidadosa!

— Eu dirigirei abaixo do limite de velocidade. — ela prometeu.

— O Sr. Malfoy não está casado, está? — A Sra. Weasley perguntou.

— Sim, ele está. Ele recusou-se a assinar os últimos documentos do divórcio. — ela riu. — É por isso que ele briga com o Sr. Potter.

— Você acha que é despeito, ou ele ainda a ama?

— Todo mundo acha que ele ainda a ama, mas ela está fazendo fortuna, trabalhando como advogada em Nova York e ela não quer voltar aqui.

— Eles têm um menino. Ela não acha que o pai tem direito de ver a criança?

— Eles ainda estão discutindo sobre a custódia.

— Que pena.

— As pessoas deviam pensar bem antes de ter filhos. — Gina disse com condenação. — E eles não deveriam ser acidentes.

— Isto é o que eu sempre disse. — A Sra. Weasley respondeu. — Tenha um bom dia, meu bem.

— Você também. O telefone está aqui mesmo e eu vou escrever o número do Sr. Malfoy no caso de precisar de mim. — ela escreveu o número no bloco próximo ao telefone, sorriu e foi pegar sua bolsa.

Draco Malfoy vivia em uma casa vitoriana branca enorme. A fofoca local dizia que sua esposa sempre quis esta casa desde que era criança, vivendo na parte pobre de Jacobsville. Ela casou com Draco logo depois do segundo grau e começou a faculdade depois que a lua-de-mel estava terminada. A faculdade abriu um novo mundo aos seus olhos, ela decidiu estudar Direito, e Draco aguardou e deixou que ela fizesse tudo a seu modo, certo de que ela nunca iria querer deixar Jacobsville. Mas ela tomou gosto pela vida na cidade, tanto que ela continuou a escola de Direito em San Antonio, e decidiu trabalhar em uma firma de advocacia de lá.

Ninguém entendeu exatamente por que eles decidiram ter uma criança em seu primeiro ano praticando advocacia de propriedade. Ela não pareceu feliz com a gravidez, embora tivesse a criança. Mas uma enfermeira teve que ser contratada porque a Sra. Malfoy ficava cada vez mais tempo no escritório. Então dois anos atrás, foi oferecida a ela uma posição em uma firma de advocacia famosa de Nova York, e ela agarrou a chance. Draco discutiu, bajulou, ameaçou, tentou fazê-la diminuir o ritmo. Nada feito. Em um ataque de ira, ela saiu de casa, com seu filho e pediu o divórcio. Draco lutou contra, com unhas e dentes.

Só este mês ela apresentou os documentos de divórcio, exigindo sua assinatura, e também exigiu que ele desse a custódia total de seu filho de cinco anos de idade à ela. Ele foi selvagem.

Olhando para ele, entretanto Gina pensou que ele parecia muito possessivo e confiante. Ele era alto e bronzeado, com um rosto forte, queixo quadrado, olhos azuis-acinzentados e cabelo loiros que ele usava convencionalmente cortado. Ele tinha o físico de uma estrela de rodeio, o que ele realmente era antes da morte inesperada de seu pai, mudando de cowboy para barão do gado. Ele criava gado angus puro-sangue, conhecido em círculos de criadores de gado pela sua genealogia. Ele tinha todo o equipamento necessário para uma operação próspera, incluindo métodos de alta tecnologia de procriação genética, inseminação artificial, transplante de embrião, tratamentos para fraqueza, peso de nascimento e relação de ganho de peso diário, como também um perito em formulação alimentar. Ele tinha o mais completo e moderno tipo de operação para o gerenciamento da água das lagoas e melhoria de forragem. Tinha também os computadores mais modernos que o dinheiro podia comprar, e customizou os softwares para acompanhar seu gado. Mas sua mais nova empreitada era o presunto e o bacon orgânico que implantou em seu rancho e que estava sendo comercializado pela internet.

Gina estava tonta com o equipamento de alta tecnologia no escritório que ele mantinha em seu rancho fora da cidade.

— Intimidada? — ele perguntou sorrindo. — Não se preocupe. É mais fácil de usar do que parece.

— O senhor pode operar isso tudo? — ela perguntou, surpresa.  
Ele encolheu os ombros.

— Levando em conta a duração média de uma secretária por aqui, eu tenho que poder fazer as coisas eu mesmo. — ele disse pesadamente, lhe dando um olhar longo e convencido, e colocando suas mãos magras dentro dos bolsos de sua calça jeans. — Gina, eu não sou um chefe fácil. — ele confessou. — Eu tenho humores e iras, e às vezes explodo quando as coisas me chateiam. Você precisará de nervos de aço para durar um longo tempo aqui. Então eu não a culparei se tiver reservas.

Suas sobrancelhas arquearam.

— Eu trabalhei para Harry Potter por mais de um ano.

Ele riu, entendendo muito bem.

— Dizem que ele é pior que eu. — ela concordou. — Certo, se você estiver de acordo, nos daremos duas semanas. Depois disto, você pode decidir ficar ou não. Quanto ao salário. Isto é outra coisa. — ele adicionou, sorrindo. — Eu pago melhor que Potter. — ele disse um valor que fez Gina ficar chocada. Ele inclinou a cabeça. - Este valor é pela irritação. Vamos, eu vou lhe mostrar o equipamento

Era fascinante. Ela nunca tinha visto qualquer coisa como o enredo das planilhas eletrônicas e softwares que ele usava para comandar seu império, até a alimentação do gado era misturada por computador.

— Não, que você vá mexer, você mesma com a operação de porco orgânico. — ele adicionou depressa. — Eu tenho três empregados somente para fazer isso. Mas estas, — ele indicou a planilha eletrônica. — São urgentes. Elas têm que ser atualizadas diariamente na base de dados.

— Todas elas? — exclamou, vendo horas e horas de extras em estatísticas.

— Não à mão. — ele respondeu. — Todos os vaqueiros são informatizados, até os mais velhos. Eles anotam as informações em _palms pilots _e enviam por modem interno, diretamente dos pastos para computador principal. — ele disse a ela.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— É incrível. — respondeu. — Eu espero que eu seja esperta o suficiente para aprender tudo isso, Sr. Malfoy.

Ele sorriu em aprovação.

— Não existe nada que eu aprecie mais que a modéstia, Srta. Weasley. — ele respondeu. — Você conseguirá. Pronta para começar?

— Sim senhor! — ela respondeu.

O dia foi curto, principalmente porque ela estava tão ocupada tentando aprender o fundamento de programas agrícolas do Draco Malfoy. Ela gostou dele. Ele poderia ter uma reputação ruim, e ela soube que ele podia ser difícil de se entender, mas ele teve paciência.

Ela conseguiu não pensar no Sr. Potter a tarde toda, até que ela chegou em casa.  
Sua mãe sorriu para ela do sofá, onde ela estava assistindo suas novelas.

— Bem, como foi? Ela perguntou.

— Eu gosto disto! — Gina disse a ela com um grande sorriso. — Eu realmente gosto. Eu penso que eu vou trabalhar muito bem. E, além disto, eu vou estar fazendo muito mais dinheiro. Mamãe, nós poderíamos até comprar uma máquina de lavar prato!

A Sra. Weasley suspirou.

— Isso seria adorável, não?

Gina chutou fora seus sapatos e sentou-se na poltrona próxima ao sofá.

— Eu estou tão cansada! Eu vou descansar só por um minuto e então eu tratarei do jantar.

— Nós podíamos comer chili e cachorros quentes.

Gina riu.

— Nós podemos comer uma salada e torradas — ela disse, pensando nas calorias.

- Qualquer coisa que quiser, querida. Oh, a propósito, o Sr. Potter veio aqui há alguns minutos atrás.

O mundo de Gina veio abaixo ao redor suas orelhas. Ela esperou não ouvir nem seu nome, pelo menos por uns poucos dias.

— O que ele queria? — Ela perguntou à sua mãe.

A mulher mais velha levantou um envelope branco.

— Queria dar isto a você.

Ela o deu a Gina, que se sentou olhando fixamente para o envelope.  
— Bem — ela murmurou. — Eu acho que é meu pagamento final.

A Sra. Weasley desligou a televisão.

— Por que não abre para ver?

Gina não queria abrir, mas sua mãe a olhava expectante. Ela rasgou e abrindo o envelope tirou de dentro um cheque e uma carta. Com sua a respiração presa em sua garganta, ela lentamente desdobrou a carta.

— O que ele diz?— Sua mãe quis saber.

Gina só olhada fixamente para a carta, sem acreditar.

— Gina, o que é isto?

Gina respirou fundo.

— É uma carta de recomendação, — ela disse roucamente.

N/A: Lembrando que nada me pertence, é apenas uma adaptação para nos animar um pouco. =D

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e estarei postando o próximo na terça-feira, porém se houver comentários posto amanhã mesmo. xD


	3. Capítulo II

_**CAPÍTULO 2**_

— Eu não posso acreditar em que ele realmente me deu uma carta de recomendação. — Gina disse roucamente, com seu coração batendo loucamente apenas com o pensamento que de ele veio tão longe. — Eu não pedi isto.

— Ele disse para mim isto, — sua mãe respondeu. — Ele disse que ele se sentiu realmente ruim sobre o modo que você partiu, Gina, e que ele espera que tenha muita sorte em seu novo trabalho.

Gina deu uma olhada em sua mãe, odiando-se por ficar tão feliz com essa migalha de consideração do Sr. Potter. — Ele disse? — Ela se pegou perguntando. — Você contou a ele onde eu estava trabalhando?

A Sra. Weasley se mexeu no sofá.

— Bem, querida, ele pareceu tão agradável e nós tivemos uma conversa tão boa. Eu pensei, por que chatear o homem?

Gina riu.

- O que você disse a ele, mãe? - Ela perguntou suavemente.

— Eu disse que você estava trabalhando em um escritório local para um homem muito agradável, fazendo estatísticas. — ela disse com uma risada. — Ele não perguntou realmente onde. Ele começou, e eu mudei o assunto. Ele disse que Hermione e Mabel estavam fazendo seu trabalho por enquanto. Ele vai colocar anúncio para uma nova secretária. — ela adicionou.

Gina suspirou.

— Eu espero que ele fique muito feliz com qualquer pobre alma que conseguir o trabalho. — ela disse.

— Não, você não quer. Eu sei que você odiou partir. Mas, querida, se ele não se sentia do mesmo modo, é uma bênção no final das contas. — sua mãe disse sabiamente. — Nenhuma sensação de estar corroendo seu coração.

— É, foi o que pensei quando eu deixei. — Gina admitiu. Ela chegou a seus pés, colocando a carta e o cheque de volta no envelope. — Eu irei fazer algo para comermos.

— Você podia fazer um bule de café. - sua mãe sugeriu.

Gina deu uma bronca.

— Você não pode ficar bebendo cafeína.

— Nós não temos algum descafeinado?

Gina lembrou que seu ex-chefe, não era entusiástico em relação a esse tipo de café. Mas sua mãe amou o café, e sentiu falta de poder beber isto.

Os primeiros dias longe do escritório do Sr. Potter foram os mais difíceis. Ela não esquecia em como ela esperava ansiosamente cada novo dia, de manhã pelo primeiro vislumbre em seu bonito chefe. Seu coração saltava quando ouvia o som de sua voz. Ela formigava por toda parte do corpo quando, ele raramente sorria para ela por terminar um serviço que estava difícil de fazer. Até o cheiro de sua colônia masculina preferida podia ativar sua imaginação, porque ele sempre teve esse cheiro delicioso. Ela se sentiu destruída porque sua vida não andaria até que ela tivesse ao menos um vislumbre casual dele. E ela agora estava trabalhando para seu pior inimigo. Então não tinha muita probabilidade de que Potter aparecesse no rancho de Draco Malfoy em um futuro próximo ou distante.

Mas com o passar dos dias, Gina lentamente caiu na rotina do rancho. Os programas de planilha eletrônica eram fáceis usar uma vez que ela aprendeu o que as várias condições queriam dizer, como relação de ganho de peso e peso de nascimento. Ela aprendeu que Draco usou inseminação artificial para melhorar a genética de seu gado, selecionando aqueles de baixo peso ao nascer, mas com boas relações de ganho de peso para descendência de cortes magros de carne e para procriação de gado de carne de boi que iria eventualmente ser gerado por seus descendentes de rebanho e matrizes puros-sangue.

Ela ficou fascinada por aquela ciência usada para predizer as fraquezas e a maciez da carne do boi de corte, aquela genética podia manipular aqueles fatores para produzir um produto mais comerciável para os consumidores.

Ela ficou fascinada também pelas várias genealogias e a quantidade de história contida em seus programas de procriação. Era como uma história orgânica do Texas e só de olhar de volta no tempo para os primeiros rebanhos que contribuíram para preocupação da carne de boi, era formidável.

Ele manteve registros fotográficos como também registros estatísticos, e ela encontrou os primeiros antepassados de carne de boi pequeno que era troncudo e lanoso se comparado ao moderno. Graficamente mostrava a progressão da procriação genética.

Seus encargos eram rotineiros e nada excitantes, mas o salário compensava e ela gostava das pessoas que com quem trabalhava. Draco tinha vaqueiros de tempo integral e de meio períodos, como também um aluno de veterinária que trabalhava um semestre para pagar o semestre seguinte. Tinha também três pessoas que trabalhavam unicamente com seu Site da Web que vendia seu presunto premium e bacon que eram produtos orgânicos.

Mas o trabalho de Gina era separado dos outros trabalhadores. Havia um novo armazém que Draco acabou de abrir em Jacobsville para comercializar seu porco orgânico. Havia também um complexo de escritório moderno adjacente ao enorme celeiro, onde a produção e o pessoal do laboratório estavam localizados. O celeiro, além de conter o orgulho de seu rebanho de gado puro-sangue, os caros espermas de seu touro reprodutor, havia também um controlador climático, que controlava o ambiente onde os esperma e embriões congelados eram mantidos para inseminação artificial. O procedimento propriamente dito era conduzido no celeiro. Não só embriões puros-sangues de antepassados de um rebanho superior, como também tubos de ensaio com sêmen de touros campeões que já estavam mortos há muito tempo, eram mantidos em botijões de nitrogênio líquido. Estes eram colocados em mães de aluguel que poderiam ser da raça Holsteins ou até gado de raça misturada em lugar das bezerras puros-sangues ele também vendia junto com cada nova colheita de touros de um ano de idade nascidos de antepassados puros-sangues.

Gina tinha uma conhecida de passagem um dos empregados que trabalhavam no laboratório, uma bióloga chamada que Luna Crane, uma mulher jovem com um senso de humor ardiloso. Elas só se cumprimentavam de longe, porque não teve muito tempo livre para socializar.

Ninguém fez algo a respeito desse assunto. A rotina no rancho era caótica porque todos estavam muito ocupados, com bezerros nascendo e sendo pesado, registrado e marcado com ferro.

Ela soube aquele homem não usava só ferro quente para marcá-los, mas também tinha chips de computador em etiquetas de plástico que ficavam penduradas nas orelhas de seu gado. Estes chips continham a história completa de cada vaca ou touro. As informações eram esquadrinhadas em um palm pilot, computador de mão e enviado por modem para computador de Gina para ser compilado no programa de planilha eletrônica.

— É simplesmente fascinante. -Gina disse a Draco, vendo as informações sendo atualizadas em sua tela de computador de minuto a minuto.

Ele sorriu cansado. Estava empoeirado. Sua pele e botas estavam sujas e manchadas de sangue porque ele ajudou com os partos o dia todo. Sua camisa vermelha estava molhada por toda parte. Seu vasto cabelo, debaixo de seu largo chapéu Stetson, estava gotejando de suor. Suas luvas de couro, muito justo de camurça-colorida, estava oscilando da fivela do cinto largo em sua cintura magra em sua calça jeans.

— Tivemos muito trabalho para conseguir fazer esta operação até agora — ele confessou, seus olhos grudados na tela à medida que falou, sua voz profunda e agradável ressoando no escritório silencioso. — E muito dinheiro. Eu tenho estado no buraco no último ano. E eu estou só começando a ter algum lucro. Penso que o negócio com porco pode ser o que finalmente vai me fazer sair do buraco-negro.

— Onde os porcos são mantidos? — Ela perguntou-se em voz alta, porque ela só tinha visto gado e cavalos até agora. Além do rebanho de gado, Draco mantinha um rebanho pequeno de cavalos de Appaloosa puros-sangue.

— Longes o suficiente para não serem fáceis cheirar, — ele respondeu com um sorriso. — Eles têm seu próprio complexo uma milha estrada abaixo. É notavelmente limpo, e puramente orgânico. Eles têm pastos para vagar e um rio para atravessar isso tudo o ano inteiro, e eles são alimentados com uma dieta orgânica cuidadosamente formulada. Nenhum praguicida, nenhum hormônio, nenhum antibiótico a menos que eles sejam absolutamente necessários.

— O senhor fala como o Harts e o Tremaynes e… — ela começou.

— …E Cy Parks e J.D. Langley — ele terminou para ela, rindo. — Eles me deram a ideia. É compreensivo. Christabel e Judd Dunn dobraram o lucro ano passado.

— Eu ouvi tem sido muito lucrativo para eles. — Gina respondeu. — O Sr. Potter lida com toda a papelada para o Harts e Cy Parks que… — Ela mordeu a língua e seu rosto endureceu e deu um sorriso apático. — Desculpe, chefe. — ela disse de uma vez.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Nenhum dano foi feito.

Mas ela soube como ele se sentiu sobre Potter. Ela abriu uma segunda janela na tela de computador e o desviou seu pensamento com uma pergunta sobre outro procedimento.

Ele explicou o processo à ela e sorriu.

— Você é uma diplomata, Gina. Eu estou feliz que tenha precisado de trabalho, e que tenha vindo pra cá.

— Eu, também, Sr. Malfoy. — ela respondeu, sorrindo.

Ele tirou seu chapéu de seus olhos.

— Bem, eu já fiquei muito tempo sem fazer nada. — ele disse com um gesto. — Eu voltarei ao trabalho antes que Lance entre aqui e me lace de volta para o pasto. Você vai para casa às cinco sem se importar com o telefone, certo? — Ele adicionou. — Eu sei que você se preocupa com sua mãe. Você não precisa fazer serão.

— Obrigada. — ela disse. — É duro para ela estar sozinha à noite. Ela fica assustada.

— Eu não duvido disto. Oh, se você conseguir um minuto. — ele adicionou da porta — Chame Calhoun Ballenger e diga que eu estou mandando a ele uma doação para sua campanha.

Ela deu um sorriso largo.

— Eu terei muito prazer em fazer isto! Eu vou votar nele, também.

— O que você faz muito bem. - Ele fechou a porta cuidadosamente atrás dele.  
Gina fez o telefonema, acabou seu trabalho, e saiu na hora certa. Ela tinha que passar pelo correio a caminho de casa para colocar a correspondência de Draco no correio.

Como estava com sorte, Potter estava no salão de entrada do correio quando ela passou pela porta, tendo postado somente uma correspondência de última hora, ele já estava indo embora.

Ele parou quando a viu, seus olhos de um pálido verde estavam estreitos e acusadores. Ela estava ciente que seu batom já tinha sumido há horas, que seu cabelo estava esticado em ângulos cômicos com sua trança presa com uma rede, que uma perna de elástico de sua calcinha estava folgado. Ela não podia chocar-se com ele quando estivesse limpa e bonita? Ela pensou miseravelmente. E no topo disso tudo lá estava ela, vestindo calça jeans branca que era muito apertada e um casaco vermelho franzido que a fez parecer vagamente cômica. Ela rangeu seus dentes com um olhar feroz atrás dele.

— Sr. Potter. — ela disse educadamente, e começou a passar ao redor dele.

Ele andou direito em sua direção.

— O que Malfoy tem feito com você? — Ele perguntou. — Você parece exausta até os ossos!

Suas sobrancelhas magras curvadas surpresa pela preocupação genuína registrada naquele estreito olhar. Ela clareou a garganta.

— É rodeio. — ela respondeu.

Ele movimentou a cabeça compreensão.

— Os Harts já acabaram de armazenar. — ele meditou, e quase sorriu. — Eles tiveram alguns problemas com suas exportações para o Japão também. Eu suponho que os negócios de gado está acabando lentamente com os nervos. Ela sorriu timidamente.

— Todo mundo está se apressando para registrar todas as informações pertinentes para todo novo bezerro, e existem muito deles.

— Ele abriu uma loja de carne aqui na cidade, — ele observou. — Vende presuntos, salsicha e toucinho orgânico.

— Sim. Seus empregados fizeram um Site da Web, também, de forma que ele possa vender seu porco na Internet.— Ela hesitou. Seu coração estava correndo como louco e ela sentiu seus joelhos moles só com os longos olhares compartilhados. Ela sentiu tanta falta dele. — Como… como estão Hermione e Mabel?

— Sentindo sua falta. — Ele fez um som como se ela o tivesse atado.

Ela trocou um pé pelo outro. Se eles estivessem sozinhos, ela teria tido mais para dizer sobre o olhar acusador que ele estava dando a ela. Mas as pessoas iam e vinham ao redor deles.

— Obrigada. Pela carta de recomendação, eu quero dizer.

Ele encolheu os ombros.

— Eu não pensei que Malfoy contrataria você. — ele disse honestamente. — Não é segredo nenhum que ele odeia ter mulheres em torno do rancho desde o divórcio.

— Luna Lovegood trabalha com ele — ela respondeu, curiosa. — E ela é uma mulher.

— Ele e Luna se conhecem desde que estavam na faculdade. — ele disse à ela. — Ele não pensa sobre ela como uma mulher.

Interessante, ela meditou, porque Luna era uma mulher bem bonita. Ela tinha cabelos loiros e olhos azuis encantadores. Entretanto, ela livrou-se muito bem dos vaqueiros ficavam paquerando-a com olhares. Ela também era estritamente profissional com Draco, então talvez fosse verdade que ele não pensava nela como um propósito romântico. Ela perguntou-se por que Luna não se sentia confortável ao redor dos homens…

— Como está sua mãe? — Potter perguntou abruptamente.

Ela fez careta.

— Ela faz coisas que os médicos pediram para não fazer. — ela lamentou — Especialmente erguendo material pesado. Os médicos disseram que ela ainda tem uma propensão a coágulos, apesar dos diluidores sanguíneo que dão a ela. Eles não disseram, mas eu sei que uma vez que uma pessoa tem um ou dois ataques, estão predispostos a ter mais.

Ele movimentou a cabeça devagar.

— Mas já existem remédios para tratar isto, agora. Eu estou certo o médico está cuidando bem dela.

— Ele está mesmo. — ela teve que concordar.

Ele movimentou a cabeça devagar.

— Sua mãe é especial.

Ela sorriu.

— Sim. Eu também acho.

Ele olhou atrás dela.

— Está nublado lá fora. Seria melhor você remeter suas cartas logo, senão você vai se encharcar quando sair.

— Sim. — Ela olhou para ele com dor em seus olhos. Ela o amava. Era muito pior ele saber disso e ter pena dela. Ela o olhou de relance, sentindo-se corar. — Sim, é melhor eu… ir.

Inesperadamente, ele alcançou e colocou de volta uma mecha longa de seu cabelo ruivo que escapou de sua trança. Ele a colocou atrás de sua orelha, seu olhar intenso e solene percebendo as batidas fortes do seu coração por baixo do corpete. Ele ouviu sua respiração profunda pelo lânguido contato. E se sentiu culpado. Ele podia ter sido mais amável com Gina. Ela já teve o suficiente em sua vida somente com sua mãe para gostar dela. Ela se importava com ele. E mostrou a ele de tantas maneiras quando trabalhavam juntos. Ele não quis encorajá-la, ou lhe dar falsas esperanças. Mas ela parecia tão triste.

— Cuide-se bem. — ele disse quietamente.

Ela respirou fundo.

—Sim, senhor. O Senhor também.

Ele moveu-se para o lado para deixá-la passar. E quando passou por ele, um cheiro suave de rosas chegou até suas narinas. Surpreendente se deu conta do quanto ele sentiu falta daquele cheiro em seu escritório. Gina se tornou quase uma peça indispensável em seu escritório no último ano, ela era tão familiar. Mas ao mesmo tempo, ele estava ciente de uma estranha ternura vindo dele mesmo que ele nunca teve em sua vida de adulto. Gina o fazia pensar em lareiras acesas no inverno, de uma morna claridade na escuridão. Sua ausência só serviu para fazê-lo perceber o quão sozinho ele era.

Ela se encaminhou para o caixa do correio, inconsciente do longo, e fixo olhar atrás dela. Quando terminou sua tarefa, ele já estava do lado de fora entrando em seu Mercedes.

Gina assistiu ele ir embora antes que pudesse abrir a porta do correio. Estava começando a chover. Ela ficaria toda molhada, mas não se importou. O encontro estranho, e cheio de ternura fez sua cabeça rodar com prazer. Seria algo para recordar e tornar sua solitária vida mais brilhante.

Havia muita conversa na cidade sobre Belatriz Granger. Ela estava desaparecida e Hermione e Neville eram o assunto de muita fofoca. Rony Prewett tinha sido visto com Hermione, mas ninguém tomou isto seriamente. Ele também era visto com filha do velho senador Merril, Lilá Brown, nos círculos sociais. Gina perguntou-se se Hermione sentiu a rejeição tanto quanto Gina sentiu-a com Potter. Sua colega de trabalho tinha uma paixão esmagadora por Rony recentemente, mas parece que o sentimento não é recíproco.

A mãe de Gina pareceu estar debilitando-se com o passar dos dias. Era duro para Gina trabalhar e não se preocupar com ela. Ela começou a ir para a academia em seu caminho para casa, três dias por semana, mas era somente por meia hora. Ela comprou um telefone celular e o mantinha com ela o tempo todo agora, por via das dúvidas, havia sempre uma emergência quando ela não estava em casa. Sua mãe tinha um botão de discagem automática no telefone de casa também, então ela poderia discá-lo que Gina iria ara casa o mais rapidamente possível.

Ela teve seu longo cabelo aparado e arrumado, e ela perguntou à dona da boutique local sobre como tirar o maior proveito de sua figura. Ela aprendeu que blusas de corte mais baixos ajudavam a diminuir os seios volumosos. Também aprendeu que uma jaqueta mais longa disfarçava quadris largos, e aquelas linhas retas a faziam parecer mais alta. Ela experimentou alguns penteados até que ela encontrou um que favoreceu seu rosto cheio, e com a maquiagem que aprendeu como usar de forma que pareceu natural. Ela estava mudando, crescendo, amadurecendo e emagrecendo. Mas tudo era uma forma de conseguir, e como ela odiou admitir isto.

Ela queria que Harry Potter sentisse falta dela, queria que doesse nele quando ele olhasse para ela. Era um sonho desesperado, mas ela não podia deixar de desejar isso.

Enquanto isso Potter gastava muito tempo em sua casa, pensando uma maneira de trazer Gina de volta.

Ele esticou-se em seu sofá de couro de Borgonha para assistir ao Canal do Tempo com seus dois gatos Siameses, Mee e Yow, enrolado contra seu tórax. Mee, um grande mancha cinzenta, raramente ficava no colo dele. Yow, uma pequena mancha azul, estava em seu colo no minuto que ele se sentava. Ele sentiu muita afinidade com os gatos, que se tornaram sua família. Eles se sentaram com ele enquanto ele assistiu televisão de noite. Eles enrolaram-se na grande escrivaninha de carvalho quando ele trabalhou lá em seu computador. Tarde da noite, eles entraram debaixo das cobertas um em cada lado dele e ronronaram para dormir.

O Harts pensavam que sua mania de gato estava um pouco demais. Mas, também, eles não eram realmente pessoas que gostassem de gato, com exceção de Cag e Tess. Seus gatos eram principalmente vira-lata. Mee e Yow, por outro lado, eram puros-sangue. Harry os trouxe para casa com que ele direto de um pet shop, onde eles estavam em gaiolas de vidro por semanas, os últimos produtos de um criador que faliu. Ele lamentou por eles. Mais provavelmente, ele disse a si mesmo, os gatos o escolheu para levá-los. Os gatos eram mestres da sugestão sutil. Estava espantando em como eram gordos, um gato saudável podia ser gordo, mesmo passando fome quando era órfão. Eles ainda brincavam tentando enganá-lo mesmo depois de quatro anos de coexistência.

Ele pensou em Gina e sua mãe, e lembrou que a Sra. Weasley era alérgica a pelos de gato. Gina sempre amou animais. Ela sempre manteve pequenas estatuetas de gatos em sua escrivaninha. Ele nunca a convidara para ir a sua casa, mas ele estava certo que ela adoraria seus gatos. Ele imaginou que ela teria Draco Malfoy trazendo os bezerros na varanda para ela acariciar.

Seus olhos relampejaram com pensamento de Gina se envolvendo com outro homem. Malfoy era amargo por causa do divórcio e o termo de custódia que sua esposa trouxe contra ele. Ele culpou Potter por isso, mas Potter estava só fazendo o que qualquer outro advogado teria feito em seu lugar. Se a quase ex-Sra. Malfoy era tão feliz quanto ela pareceu naquele trabalho de lei de propriedade que ela conseguiu na Cidade de Nova Iorque, provavelmente não voltaria mais para casa. Ela amava o filho tanto quanto Draco o amava, e ela sentia que era melhor o menino não ficar oscilando entre dois pais. Potter não concordava. Uma criança tinha dois pais. Só o machucaria se o fizesse ficar sem qualquer um deles.

Ele balançou a cabeça. Era uma pena as pessoas terem filhos antes de pensar sobre as consequências. Eles nunca melhoravam um casamento ruim. A clientela de Potter mostrava aquela verdade toda vez que ele lidava com um caso de divórcio. As crianças eram sempre as pessoas que mais sofriam.

Astória Malfoy nunca admitiu isto, e Potter nunca perguntou, mas fofoca local era de que Draco deliberadamente escondeu suas pílulas anticoncepcionais em um período crítico, achando que um bebê a curaria de sua ambição. Não curou. Ele era um tipo de homem dominador que esperava que uma esposa fizesse exatamente o que ele dissesse à ela para fazer. Seu pai tinha sido do mesmo jeito, um autocrata dominante cuja pobre esposa morreu andando debaixo de uma chuva gelada com pneumonia, em uma tentativa fatal de escapar dele, enquanto ele estava em viagem de fim de semana. A morte cobrou seu abuso adicional. E Draco cresceu com aquela mesma atitude autocrática e assumiu que era a maneira de um homem normal lidar com sua esposa. Ele estava aprendendo a muito custo que casamento significa compromisso.

Harry olhou para sua casa com seus motivos Ocidentais, couro de Borgonha que combinava com mobília de madeira de carvalho e cereja escura. O tapete e as cortinas eram em tons de terra. Ele apreciou a atmosfera quieta depois do tumulto que era sua vida no trabalho.

Mas ele perguntou-se o que uma mulher faria com a decoração.

Mee passou as garras em seu braço. Ele estremeceu, e os moveu. Ela estava adormecida, mas quando sentiu sua mão nela, se aconchegou mais e começou a ronronar.

Ele riu suavemente. Não, ele não era do tipo de se casar. Era um bom cozinheiro. Lavava sua própria roupa e fazia o serviço doméstico. Ele podia pregar um botão ou fazer uma cama. Como muitos outros ex-oficiais das forças especiais, ele era independente e autossuficiente. Um veterano da primeira guerra com o Iraque, ele foi dispensado com a patente de capitão. Ele tem estado na reserva do Exército desde que se formou e começou a praticar advocacia em Jacobsville, e sua unidade desfeita. Ele e Cag Hart serviram na mesma divisão. Poucas pessoas sabiam disto, porque ele e Cag não conversavam muito sobre as missões que compartilharam. Criaram vínculos que não-combatentes não podia entender.

Ele agarrou o controle remoto e mudou o canal. Colocou no Canal de Tempo para ver quando a chuva iria parar, e então voltou ao canal de História, onde ele gastava a maior parte de seu tempo livre todas as noites. Ele pensava constantemente que se topasse com uma mulher que apreciasse história militar, ele poderia ser persuadido a voltar aos círculos sociais.

Entretanto ele lembrou da mulher que perdeu, e a dor começou outra vez. Ele aumentou o volume e voltou sua atenção, ao documentário histórico sobre a campanha final bem sucedida de Alexander o Grande contra o rei Persa Darius em 331 a.C. em Gaugemela.

Gina estava atrasada quando chegou em casa na sexta-feira seguinte. Ela parou na academia e então se lembrou que não havia nenhum leite em casa. Sendo assim, passou pelo supermercado também. Quando ela parou na calçada da sua pequena casa de aluguel, encontrou sua mãe sentada no chão ao lado do jardim a poucos passos da varanda. A Sra. Weasley não estava se movendo.

Apavorada, Gina saltou de seu carro sem parar para fechar a porta, e correu em direção à sua mãe.

— Mamãe! — Ela gritou.

Sua mãe virou-se um pouco. Seus olhos castanhos estavam assustados quando ela girou sua cabeça e olhou para sua filha. Estava respirando pesadamente. Mas ela riu.

— Querida, está tudo bem! — Ela disse de uma vez. — Eu acabei de ficar sem fôlego, só isso! — Eu estou bem!

Gina estava ajoelhada ao lado dela. As lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas. Seu rosto estava pálido. Ela estava agitada.

— Oh, bebê. — A Sra. Weasley sobressaltou-se em como Gina a abraçou e fechou os braços ao redor dela, sussurrando suavemente. — Eu sinto muito. Eu sinto tanto. Eu queria arrancar as ervas daninhas do meu canteiro e plantar aquelas pequenas mudas que cresciam na janela da cozinha. Eu acabei de trabalhar, só estou um pouco cansada é tudo. Veja? Eu estou bem.

Gina deu um passo para trás e se apavorou. Sua mãe era tudo que ela tinha no mundo. Ela a amava tanto. Como continuaria a viver se perdesse sua mãe? Aquele estava escrito por todo o rosto dela.

A Sra. estremeceu quando viu isto. Ela abraçou Gina.

— Gina, — ela disse tristemente — Um dia eu terei que ir. Você sabe isto.

— Eu não estou pronta ainda — Gina soluçou.

A Sra. Weasley suspirou. Ela beijou o cabelo ruivo de Gina.

— Eu sei, — ela murmurou, seu olhar distante, olhando o horizonte. — Nem eu.

Mais tarde, enquanto jantavam, sopa quente e pão de milho fresco, a Sra. Weasley estudava sua filha com preocupação.

— Gina, você está certa de que está feliz trabalhando para Draco Malfoy?

Ela perguntou.

— Claro que estou. — Gina disse impassivelmente.

— Eu penso que Sr. Potter gostaria que você voltasse a trabalhar com ele.  
Gina olhava fixamente para sua mãe com a colher de sopa a meio caminho da boca.

— Por que você acha isso, Mamãe?

— Mabel, que trabalha em seu escritório, parou aqui para me ver no almoço. Ela disse que Sr. Potter está tão mal-humorado que elas dificilmente aguentarão trabalhar com ele por muito tempo. Ela disse que acha que ele sente falta de você.

O coração de Gina saltou no peito.

— Não foi isso que pareceu quando eu o encontrei no correio no outro dia, — ela disse — Mas ele estava agindo... Estranhamente.

A mulher mais velha sorria acima de sua colher de sopa.

— Frequentemente os homens não sabem o que eles querem até perder.

— Começou o dia. — Gina riu suavemente.

— Então, querida, responda minha primeira pergunta. Você gosta de seu novo trabalho?

Ela movimentou a cabeça.

— É desafiador. Eu não tenho que lidar com as pessoas tristes, bravas, miseráveis cujas vidas estão em pedaços. Sabe, eu não percebi até que eu mudei de trabalho o quão deprimente é trabalhar em uma escritório de advocacia. Você vê muitas tragédias.

— Eu suponho gado é muito diferente.

— Existe tanto para aprender, — Gina concordou. — É tão complexo. Existem tantos fatores que produzem uma boa carne de boi. Eu pensei que era só uma questão de pôr touros e novilhas no mesmo pasto e deixar natureza fazer seu trabalho.

— E não é? — sua mãe perguntou, curiosa.

Gina sorriu de modo malicioso.

— Quer saber como é o trabalho?

— Sim, realmente.

Então Gina gastou a próxima meia hora contando para sua mãe, hipoteticamente falando, todos os passos envolvidos em criar carne de boi de primeira.

— Bem! — A mulher mais velha exclamou. — Não é simples mesmo.

— Não, não é. Os registros são tão complicados…

O toque súbito do telefone interrompeu Gina. Ela fez careta.

— É provavelmente outro vendedor, — ela murmurou. — Eu queria que nós pudéssemos dispor de uma daquelas novas secretárias eletrônicas com identificadores de chamadas.

— Um dia um milionário entrará pela porta da frente trazendo um sapato de cristal e um anel de compromisso. — A Sra. Weasley aventurou-se com um olhar travesso.

Gina riu quando se levantou e foi atender ao telefone.

— Residência Weasley. — ela disse em tom amigável.

— Gina?

Era Potter! Ela teve que respirar fundo antes de poder responder.

— Sim, senhor? — Ela gaguejou.

Ele hesitou.

— Eu tenho que conversar com você e sua mãe. É importante. Eu posso ir até aí depois do trabalho?

A mente de Gina corria como um furacão. A casa estava uma bagunça. Ela estava uma bagunça. Ela estava vestindo calça jeans e uma camisa que não serviam direito. Seu cabelo precisava ser lavado. A sala de estar precisava ser aspirada…!

— Quem é, querida? — A Sra. Weasley perguntou.

— É Sr. Potter, Mamãe. Ele diz que precisa falar conosco.

— Não é bom que nós tenhamos feito aquele bolo? — A Sra. Weasley pensou em voz alta. — Diga a ele para vir querida.

Gina falou entre os dentes

— Está tudo bem — ela disse a Potter.

— Ótimo. Eu estarei aí em quinze minutos. Ele desligou antes de Gina poder perguntar o que ele queria.

Ela olhou preocupadamente para sua mãe.

— Você acha que poderia ser algo sobre eu voltar a trabalhar para ele?

— Quem pode dizer? Você devia lavar seu cabelo, querida. Você terá tempo suficiente.

— Não, vou pegar o aspirador e passar na sala. — ela lamentou.

— Gina, as tarefas podem esperar. — sua mãe respondeu divertida. —Você não pode. Vá, menina!

Gina girou como um zumbi e foi direito ao banheiro para lavar seu cabelo. Quando ela ouviu Potter que parara na calçada, ela estava usando um suéter azul de mangas curtas e calça jeans branca limpa. Seu cabelo estava limpo e ela o deixou solto, porque não teve tempo de trançá-lo. Ela estava usando chinelos, mas isso não iria importar, decidiu.

Ela abriu a porta.

Harry a examinou quieto, cuidadosamente com seus olhos verdes. Mas ele não reparou em sua aparência. E estava com a testa franzida.

— Eu tenho algo para dizer que sua mãe precisa ouvir, mas eu não quero chateá-la.

Lá se foram seus sonhos de ser readmitida.

— Sobre o que é? — Ela perguntou.

Ele retraiu uma respiração afiada.

— Gina, eu quero que o corpo de seu pai seja exumado. Eu acho que Belatriz Granger o matou.


	4. Capítulo III

_**CAPÍTULO 3**_

Gina não estava certa de ter escutado direito. Ela sabia que existia algo a ver com Belatriz Granger. Neville veio a seu escritório quando ele levou uma nota para Draco de Rony Prewett, seu chefe. Ele disse a ela que ele e Hermione iriam ter que exumar o corpo de seu pai porque existiam suspeitas que Belatriz, sua madrasta, poderia tê-lo matado. Ela era suspeita da morte de pelo menos um outro homem de idade avançada por envenenamento. Gina e sua mãe sabiam sobre a garçonete que estava com o Sr. Weasley quando teve o ataque cardíaco. Mas elas nunca questionaram a causa da morte. E nunca descobriram quem era a garçonete. Agora, muitas perguntas ela não quis fazer de repente estavam sendo respondidas.

Seus lábios deixaram escapar suspiro rouco.

— Oh, querida.

Potter fechou a porta atrás dela e ergueu o queixo de Gina até seus olhos.

— Eu não quero fazer isto — ele disse suavemente. — Mas existe uma chance muito boa de que seu pai tenha sido assassinado, Gina. Você não quer que Belatriz Granger fique livre desta, se ela for culpada. Nem eu.

— Você está certo, — ela concordou. — Mas e a Mamãe?

Ele respirou longamente.

— Eu tenho que ter sua assinatura. Eu não posso fazer isso sozinho.

Eles trocaram olhares preocupados.

Seus olhos de repente fixaram-se em seu rosto oval emoldurado por seus cabelos flamejantes. Sua pele estava limpa e brilhante. Ela não estava usando maquiagem, exceto por um toque de batom rosa. E aquele suéter… Seus olhos deslizaram até seus seios em muda sensualidade. Eles estreitaram, quando ele apreciou em como deliciosamente cheios eram. Ela tinha uma cintura pequena, também. A calça jeans enfatizava os contornos bem arredondados de seus quadris.

— Eu perdi peso! — Ela soltou.

— Não perca mais, — ele murmurou ausente. — Você está perfeita.  
Suas sobrancelhas arquearam.

— Senhor? — Ela gaguejou.

— Se eu não fosse um bacharel respeitado, você faria minha boca encher d'água. — ele quietamente respondeu e os olhos que encontraram os seus estavam fixos, atentos. Seu coração começou a bater rapidamente. Seus joelhos ficaram fracos. Ele não era cego. A qualquer minuto, iria notar sua reação impotente, impetuosa.  
— Mas eu sou um bacharel respeitado — ele adicionou firmemente, tanto para seu próprio benefício quanto para o dela. — E esta não é a hora, de qualquer maneira. Eu posso entrar?

— Claro.— Ela fechou a porta atrás dele hesitante pelo que ele disse.

— Eu planejei ir ao seu escritório para falar com você — ele disse com voz baixa — Mas fui pego no último minuto por um cliente chateado e quando eu terminei você já havia ido embora. Eu esperava ter um pouco de tempo para prepará-la para o que temos de fazer.— Ele relanceou o olhar em direção à porta de sala de estar. — Como ela está? — Ele perguntou.

Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior.

— Ela teve um período leve esta semana — ela disse a ele preocupadamente. — Ela pensa que é mais forte do que realmente é. Perdendo o papai e descobrindo sobre seus casos amorosos arruinaram sua vida.

Ele engoliu de volta uma resposta severa.

— Nós devíamos ter o médico dela aqui enquanto falo com ela?

Ela suspirou cansada.

— Não penso que importará. — Ela olhou para ele. — Ela tem que saber. Eu não quero que Belatriz Granger fique livre do assassinato. Nem ela iria querer. Nós amávamos o papai, a nosso modo.

— Certo então. — Ele movimentou a cabeça para ela ir à frente dele enquanto a seguia para a sala.

Sua mãe olhou para cima e sorriu.

— Sr. Potter! O que bom vê-lo novamente!

Ele sorriu, parando na frente dela e apertou sua mão suavemente.

— É bom vê-la, também, Sra. Weasley. Mas eu temo trazer notícias tristes.

Ela baixou seu tricô e o colocou no colo.

— Minha filha pensa que eu sou um marshmallow — ela disse com um olhar atravessado para Gina. — Mas eu sou mais forte que pareço, apesar de meus raquíticos vasos sanguíneos. — Ela apertou os lábios firmemente. — É só dizer a mim o que eu preciso saber, e eu farei o que tiver que fazer.

Seus olhos castanhos cintilaram.

— Você é como uma noz dura, não é? — Ele arreliou.

Ela sorriu de modo malicioso para ele, olhando longe quando ela era mais jovem.

— Aposte nisso. Continue. Fale!

Seu sorriso murchou. Gina sentou-se no braço de cadeira da sua mãe.

— Deve ser ruim mesmo, se ambos esperam que eu caia. — ela disse. — É algo sobre Belatriz Granger, não é?

Gina ofegou. As sobrancelhas de Potter estavam curvadas acima das armações de seus óculos.

— Eu não sou uma petúnia. Eu não me agarro a varanda o tempo todo — A Sra. Weasley disse a eles. — Eu vou ao cabeleireiro, vou ao consultório médico, eu vejo muitas pessoas. Eu sei que Hermione e Neville Granger são muito ocupados e com dificuldade com sua madrasta, e existe muita conversa sobre ela ter sido ligada a morte de um homem idoso em uma casa de saúde. Eles disseram que ela tomou cada centavo que ele tinha. E então ela continuou a enganar Arthur e ele a mim acabando com nossa poupança, de um quarto de um milhão de dólares. Não foi provado que foi ela.

— Eu achei uma testemunha ocular que acha ter visto Belatriz Granger no motel com Arthur o último dia de sua vida. — Potter disse a ela — Pouco antes da ambulância o levar para o hospital. Ela correu porta a fora e foi vista. No hospital o doutor, não ciente de qualquer infração, diagnosticou um ataque cardíaco pelos sintomas. Não foi feita nenhuma autópsia.

— Está certo, — disse a Sra. Weasley. Ela deu a ele um olhar de sabedoria. — E você acha que ela o matou, não é? — Ela perguntou a Weasley.

Ele estava impressionado.

— Sim, eu acho. — ele disse a ela honestamente.

— Eu não quis pensar sobre isto, mas eu tive minhas dúvidas. — ela disse. — Ele nunca teve problemas no coração. Houve uma confusão em uma clínica em San Antonio e ele acabou conseguindo uma cateterização no coração que ele realmente não precisou. O que ele mostrou era que seu coração e artérias estavam em perfeito estado, nenhum bloqueio mesmo. Então foi uma surpresa quando ele morreu só um mês mais tarde de um suposto ataque cardíaco. Mas eu estava extremamente chateada em seus casos e sua morte súbita para pensar claramente.

— Se servir de consolo, Belatriz Granger teve cuidado com os homens, — Potter respondeu. — Ela sabia como se aproximar de homens mais velhos, e ela não é uma mulher feia. A maioria dos homens reage premeditadamente em um assalto frontal.

Gina estava perguntando-se irrelevantemente se gostaria de voltar a trabalhar com Potter, mas ela empurrou o pensamento para o fundo da mente.

— Arthur esteve estranho antes de morrer — A Sra. Weasley disse surpreendentemente, lançando um olhar arrependido para Gina. — Ele era um homem bonito, viril e eu estava sempre quieta, me sentia tímida e bastante inferior.

— Você não era inferior. -Gina protestou.

— Minha família era muito rica, querida, — ela disse à sua filha tristemente. — E Arthur era ambicioso. Ele quis sua própria firma de contabilidade, e eu o ajudei a conseguir. Não que ele não tenha trabalhado duro, mas ele nunca teria conseguido sem o meu apoio. Eu penso que isso machucou seu orgulho. Talvez seus…casos…fossem um modo de provar a ele mesmo que ainda podia conquistar mulheres bonitas até mesmo quando ficou mais velho. Eu sinto muito, Gina, — ela adicionou batendo levemente coxa da sua filha. — Mas os pais são humanos, também. Arthur amou você, e ele tentou ser um bom pai, ainda que ele não fosse um bom marido.

Gina cerrou os dentes. Ela podia imaginar como teria se sentido, se ela fosse casada e seu marido começasse a ter casos com outras mulheres sem pensar em mais nada.

— Quando Arthur começou a ficar estranho, — A Sra. Weasley continuou, — Eu estava muito frágil para o deixar e ficar sozinha. Havia Gina, que precisava de ambos os pais e um ambiente estável. E eu não podia mais cuidar de mim mesma. Arthur pagou um preço alto para ficar comigo, dadas as circunstâncias. Eu realmente não o culpo pelo que ele fez.

Ela sim, entretanto, e mostrou. Gina lhe deu um abraço apertado.

— Eu o culpo, — ela murmurou.

— Eu também. — Potter disse, surpreendentemente firme. — Qualquer homem honrado pediria o divórcio antes de se envolver com outra mulher.

— Por que, seu Puritano? — A Sra. Weasley o acusou com um sorriso.

— Eu tenho companhia.— ele apontou para Gina.

A Sra. Weasley riu, e dobrou o tricô em seu colo.

— Certo, então nós decidimos que Arthur provavelmente teve um caso com Belatriz Granger e que ela pode ter sido responsável por sua morte. Mas a menos que ele seja exumado, e uma autópsia seja feita, nós não podemos provar isto. É por isso que você está aqui, não é, Sr. Potter?

— Você é fantástica, Sra. Weasley. — Potter respondeu com admiração em seus olhos verdes.

— Eu sou perceptiva. Pergunte a Gina. — Dando um fraco sorriso continuou. — Quando você quer fazer a exumação?

— Assim que possível. Eu farei os arranjos, se a senhora estiver de acordo. Terá de assinar alguns documentos. Isto pode gerar falatórios também.

— Eu posso administrar. E também Gina. - A Sra. Weasley disse assegurando a ele, sorrindo para sua filha.

— Eu posso. — Gina assegurou. — Nós duas faremos o que for necessário. Qualquer coisa que Papai tenha feito, não dava a ela nenhum direito de matá-lo.

— Muito bem. — Potter levantou-se do sofá e apertou a mão da Sra. Weasley uma última vez. — Eu entrarei em contato assim que tiver encaminhado as coisas. A senhora está lidando com tudo isso muito bem.

— Surpreendi você, não é? — A mulher mais velha riu.

Ele movimentou a cabeça.

— Agradavelmente. — ele disse, com um sorriso. — Eu procurarei a senhora.

Ele relanceou o olhar em Gina. — Leve-me até a porta.

Ela levantou-se e o seguiu pelo hall, com seus olhos arregalados e curiosos em seu rosto.

Ele parou com sua mão na maçaneta e a olhou por um longo momento com um olhar atento

— Eu informarei os detalhes assim que resolver as citações adequadas — disse a ela. — Você pensa que ela lidará bem com isso tudo? — Ele adicionou, aludindo à sua mãe.

— Ela irá. — Gina respondeu com certeza. Ela olhou para ele com olhos suaves e famintos. — Como está tudo no trabalho?

Ele fez careta.

— Eu tenho que fazer eu mesmo o café. — ele murmurou. — Mabel e Hermione não o fazem forte o suficiente. E Mabel está pronta para arrancar os cabelos pelo trabalho extra. Então eu acho que nós estaremos colocando um anúncio para uma nova secretária.

Gina não notou que ele tinha um olhar esperançado, de antecipação em seu rosto, porque seus olhos estavam abatidos. Ela pensou que ele a estava criticando por deixá-lo na mão, e depois diria tudo menos que a forçou a se demitir.  
Ela deu de ombros.

— Eu estou certa que achará alguém para trabalhar com você, Sr. Potter. — ela disse em um tom vencido.

A formalidade e sua falta de interesse o irritaram. Ele abriu a porta com um puxão.

— Eu entrarei em contato. — ele disse, e partiu sem olhar para trás.  
Gina fechou a porta atrás dela, forçando-se a não olhar faminta em sua direção enquanto ele partia. Ela esperou por alguns segundos que ele poderia estar oferecendo a ela seu trabalho de volta. Isso obviamente não era o caso.

Potter entrou em seu carro, irritado e insatisfeito com a resposta de Gina quando ele praticamente ofereceu seu trabalho de volta. Draco Malfoy não era um homem bobo, e ele tinha olhos para notar uma bela mulher. Ele tinha tudo e agora era divorciado também. E Gina era atraente. Ele esperava que Malfoy não estivesse tentando virar sua cabeça. Ele iria verificar isto. Para próprio bem de Gina, claro. Ele não estava fazendo isto por si mesmo.

Involuntariamente, sua mente o levou há oito anos atrás, para a única mulher ele realmente amara. Cho Chang tinha dezoito anos, quando começaram a namorar. Tinha sido amor à primeira vista. Potter, que já era um advogado júnior em uma firma local, tendo se formado tarde já com vinte e oito, estava trabalhando com tio de Cho. Eles se encontraram no escritório e começaram a sair. Dentro de um mês, eles souberam que iriam se casar um dia. Cho foi a uma festa como sua namorada, na casa de Lilá Brown. Ninguém entendeu por que Lilá quis que sua pior inimiga estivesse na festa, menos ainda Cho, mas ela pensou que talvez Lilá estava disposta enterrar a briga acerca da rivalidade das duas meninas para presidente da sala. Alguém, provavelmente Lilá, pôs um comprimido conhecido como a droga de estupro na bebida de Cho. Ela teve um problema no coração sem diagnóstico, e a droga a matou.

Ainda machuca em Potter se lembrar do resultado. Ele o lamentou por meses, Lilá era culpada, e tentou fazê-la pagar pelo crime. Mas seu pai era um senador do estado e rico. O caso nunca passou da tentativa, apesar de todos os esforços de Potter.

Ele ainda se ressentia dos Brown. E sentia saudades de Cho. Mas desde que Gina veio trabalhar para ele, pensava cada vez menos em seu antigo amor. Nas manhãs, ele esperava ansiosamente o sorriso de Gina, em seu escritório. Ele tinha medo do que ele sentiu quando ela confessou o amor que nutria por ele. Ele não queria arriscar amar alguém novamente. A tragédia era uma marca constante em sua vida.

Ele teve uma irmã, Dolores, que morreu em um acidente de natação em seu último ano do segundo grau. Sua mãe morreu de câncer logo depois. Só existia as duas para ele, porque seu pai foi trabalhar para uma companhia de óleo no Oriente Médio quando ele era só uma criança, apaixonou-se por uma francesa, e divorciou-se de sua mãe. Ele não teve nenhum contato com seu pai. E seu pai não teve nenhum interesse nele.

As experiências de sua vida o ensinaram que amar era perigoso, e então estava conseguindo se acostumado às pessoas. Gina ainda estava apaixonada por ele, mas ela se recuperaria disto, ele disse a si mesmo firmemente. Melhor deixá-la ir. Ela era jovem e impressionável. Ela acharia outra pessoa. Talvez Draco Malfoy…

Seus dentes cerram forte com esse pensamento. Era estranhamente desconfortável pensar em Gina nos braços de outro homem. Muito desconfortável.

Gina estava tomando notas em uma manhã, quando ouviu vozes se aproximando e ficou surpresa ao olhar para cima e se deparar com Neville Granger irmão de Hermione Granger de pé em frente à sua escrivaninha.

— Neville juntou-se a nossa operação, Gina. — Draco Malfoy disse a ela com um sorriso. — Nós o roubamos de Rony Prewett.

— Não foi bem um roubo, — Neville falou arrastadamente com um sorriso. — Eu deixei meu trabalho. Rony mudou muito ultimamente.

— Neville irá ajudar com a operação do gado. — Draco disse à Gina. — Se ele precisar de qualquer informação, você pode falar diretamente a ele sem precisar perguntar a mim primeiro. — ele adicionou com um sorriso.

— Certo — ela concordou.

— Vamos, Neville, eu mostrarei a você o resto da operação. — o pecuário mais velho acenou.

— Até mais, Gina. — Neville murmurou.

Ela movimentou a cabeça, sorrindo. Ela os assistiu partir, com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Hermione era louca por Rony Prewett, e Neville trabalhava para ele há anos. O que estava acontecendo no mundo?

Neville apareceu somente quando ela já estava juntando suas coisas.

— Eu suponho que você está se perguntando como eu aterrissei aqui. — ele disse.  
Ela movimentou a cabeça.

— Isto é um pouco surpreendente. — ela respondeu.

— Você conversou com Potter ultimamente?

Seu coração saltou somente com o som de seu nome, mas ela se recuperou depressa.

— Não. Eu não falo com ele por uma ou duas semanas, eu acho.

— Existe um desagrado, por assim dizer, entre Hermione e Lilá Brown.  
- Gina pareceu confusa.

— Eu não sabia nem que elas se conheciam. — ela respondeu.

— E elas não se conheciam, — Neville concordou. — Mas Lilá quer Rony, e Hermione estava no caminho.

— Entendo.

— De qualquer maneira, Lilá atacou Hermione e Rony não apareceu para defendê-la. E Rony fez algumas observações sórdidas para Hermione. — Ele encolheu os ombros. — Eu não trabalho para qualquer homem que ofenda minha irmã.

— Eu não culpo você nem um pouco. Pobre Hermione!

— Ela pode cuidar de si mesma — ele disse. — Mas Lilá tem alguns amigos sem moral. Infelizmente para ela, ela foi atacar a Hermione no escritório do Potter e enquanto ele estava lá.

— Desculpe?

Ele sorriu.

— Você não sabe, não é? Existe inimizade entre Potter e Julie. Ela deu uma festa em sua casa oito anos atrás e convidou Cho Chang, que era mais ou menos comprometida com Potter no momento. Existia uma rivalidade entre Cho e Lilá para ser presidente de classe na escola. Alguém colocou algo na bebida de Cho. Ela morreu. Lilá conseguiu ser a presidente da sala.

— Ela foi envenenada? — Gina exclamou, fascinada por saber este detalhe da vida privada de seu taciturno chefe. Então ele teve uma mulher em seu passado afinal. Era por isso que ele não saia muito com mulheres agora? Era triste pensar que existia outra mulher em sua vida, mesmo que um fantasma. Como mulher viva podia competir com uma memória perfeita?

— Ela não foi envenenada. Ela tinha problemas de coração que ninguém sabia. — ele corrigiu. — De qualquer maneira, ela morreu. Potter nunca se recuperou disto. Ele fez seu melhor para Lilá pagar por isto, mas seu pai tinha muito dinheiro e bastante influência. Foi listado como um acidente trágico sem explicação, e o caso foi arquivado. Potter prenderia Lilá se ele pudesse achar uma desculpa para levá-la ao tribunal. — Ele se debruçou diante dela. — Só entre nós, isso poderia acontecer. O Senador Brown foi pego por dirigir embriagado. Agora ele e seu sobrinho o prefeito estão tentando conseguir que os oficiais que o prenderam sejam despedidos. E também o chefe de polícia Remus Lupin.

A cabeça de Gina girou para trazê-la de volta ao assunto em questão. Ela ainda estava pensando no passado secreto de Potter, um que ela nem esperava. — Isso será o dia, quando o chefe Lupin deixar seus oficiais afundarem sem uma boa briga.

— Exatamente o que a maioria de nós pensamos, — Neville disse. — Lupin é o inferno para traficantes de droga. O nos traz a um outro rumor que está rodando por aí, é que Lilá tem seu dedo metido em uma rede de distribuição de pó branco.

Gina assobiou.

— Quantas notícias!

— Mantenha isto para você mesma, também, — ele preveniu. — Mas o ponto da coisa é que eu estava sem um trabalho e Draco disse que eu podia trabalhar para ele.

— Bem-vindo a bordo, de um refugiado para outro.

— Está certo. Você e Potter tiveram um atrito, também, não é? — Ele sorriu esquisitamente. — Hermione me disse — ele adicionou quando ela pareceu surpresa. — Mas eu ouvi isto de três outras pessoas também. Você não mantém segredos em uma cidade como Jacobsville. Nós somos todos uma grande família. Sabemos tudo um do outro.

Ela sorriu.

— Eu suponho que sim.

— Como sua mãe está se sentindo com a exumação?

Ela deu um sorriso enfraquecido.

— Ela diz que não está se aborrecendo, mas eu sei que está. Ela é muito antiquada sobre coisas assim.

Ele pareceu bravo.

— Nós nos sentimos do mesmo modo. Mas tivemos que deixá-los exumar Papai, também. Ninguém quer que Belatriz fique livre de outro assassinato.

— Isto é o que Mamãe e eu sentimos. — Gina concordou. — Mas realmente é duro. Você já sabe alguma coisa?

Ele agitou sua cabeça.

— Eles dizem que os resultados levarão tempo. O laboratório de crimes é apoiado pelo estado, então não será um processo rápido. Isso será ainda pior, eu acho.

Ela movimentou a cabeça.

— Mas nós conseguiremos, não é? — Ela adicionou.

Ele sorriu em sua determinação.

— Você pode apostar que nós conseguiremos.

Harry Potter estava fumegando. Ele tem estado tão ocupado com o trabalho que se esqueceu das exumações até Hermione o perguntar sobre elas. Ele prometeu a ela que as faria com certeza. Mas as notícias perturbadoras não tinham nada a ver com possíveis assassinatos. Tinha a ver com o fato de que Neville Granger, irmão de Hermione, estar recrutando Gina para ser voluntária na campanha de Calhoun Ballenger que aconteceria em seu rancho no sábado seguinte.

Ele estivera preocupado sobre Gina deixar Draco Malfoy virar sua cabeça, e aqui estava ela tendo um encontro com um muito elegível, membro de uma família de fundadores de Jacobsville, Texas. Até Potter não podia reivindicar descendência do velho John Jacobs. Draco poderia ter muitas verrugas, mas Neville era um homem bom, jovem e com um futuro promissor. E Gina iria se encontrar com ele.

Ele não entendeu sua oposição violenta para o par. Gina não era nada para ele, afinal. Ela era somente sua ex-secretária. Ele não tinha nenhum direito de se importar se ela tivesse uma vida privada.

Mas ele se importava. O pensamento dela com Neville o fez ficar inquieto. Ele conhecia Calhoun Ballenger há muitos anos. Ele frequentemente lidava com casos para ele. Ele admirava e respeitava o proprietário da maior operação de alimentação animal da região. Não havia nenhuma razão que o impedia de convidar a si mesmo para aquela reunião.

Ele queria ter certeza que Gina não faria algo estúpido, como cair nos braços de Neville na primeira oportunidade. Era sua obrigação protegê-la. Mais ou menos. Ele levantou o telefone e discou número de Calhoun, recusando-se a considerar seus motivos como sendo pessoais.

A reunião estava tumultuada. Havia pessoas reunidas na grande sala de recreação que Potter não via há anos. Alguns dos que estavam lá eram francamente uma surpresa, porque pelo menos dois dos grandes contribuintes Republicanos do município estavam na fileira adiante.

— Interessante, não é? — o chefe de policia local Remus Lupin perguntou a ele com um sorriso, notando a direção que Potter estava olhando fixamente. — Ballenger está cruzando as linhas enfileiradas por todo lado. Ele é conhecido em círculos dos pecuários, e localmente ele é o menino de cidade natal que saiu da pobreza para se tornar um milionário. E fez isto sem quaisquer procedimentos ocultos e ilícitos, eu ouvi.

— Está certo. — Potter disse a ele. — Calhoun e seu irmão, Justin, eram as crianças mais pobres da região. Eles fizeram suas fortunas honestamente. Os dois são bem casados, também.

— Dizem que Calhoun era tutor de sua esposa. — Remus meditou.

— Sim, e Justin casou-se com uma descendente direta do Grande John Jacobs, o fundador de Jacobsville. Juntos, eles têm seis meninos. Não tem menina em nenhuma das duas famílias.

Na menção de crianças, Remus ficou quieto. Ele e Ninphadora Tonks, uma atriz de cinema que estava morando na casa dele temporariamente perderam seu bebê pouco antes do irmão caçula de Tonks ser sequestrado. Ela negociou a si mesma para o sequestrador, num ato de coragem que ainda fazia Lupin ficar orgulhoso. O relacionamento deles estava firme agora, e Tonks era uma vítima potencial de um dos sequestradores que fugiu da polícia em Manhattan.

Harry olhou de relance para ele, ciente do desconforto do homem mais velho.

— Desculpe. — ele murmurou. Ele soube sobre o bebê porque a história, uma falsa e nada lisonjeira publicação saiu nos tabloides quando Tonks sofreu o aborto.  
Remus respirou longamente.

— Eu nunca achei que queria crianças, — ele disse baixinho sem olhar diretamente para Potter. — Foi um inferno descobrir que eu fiz.

— "Para fora a vida bem nivelada" — Potter disse filosoficamente. — Você tem dias ruins, então você tem os dias bons para se igualar a eles.

Os olhos escuros de Lupin cintilaram.

— Eu estou esperado mais ou menos dois anos por dias bons.

Harry riu sem humor.

— Não estamos todos?

A atenção do Lupin foi capturada por alguém atrás de Potter. Ele franziu os lábios.

— Sua ex-secretária certamente mudou.

Harry estava ciente de seu coração que saltou com a declaração. Ele girou sua cabeça e viu Gina. Mas ela pareceu muito diferente. Estava vestindo uma pequena saia preta com um top azul solto até a cintura com um modesto decote baixo. Seu cabelo estava ao redor dos ombros, com as pontas viradas com gel. Ela expressava luminosidade e estava muito bonita.

Ela notou Harry e seu coração bateu como doido. Ao seu lado Neville estava assistindo a troca de olhares com diversão, porque Potter não podia parecer ajudar olhando fixamente mais que Gina podia.

— Eu preciso conversar com alguém. — ele disse à Gina. — Você pode ficar aqui sem mim por alguns minutos?

— Sim! — Ela disse com entusiasmo. — Eu quero dizer, sim, certo, Neville. Obrigada.

Ele riu, piscou para ela e saiu.

Potter caminhou até ela. Ele estava vestido com uma camisa aberta no colarinho e um casaco esportivo e calça azul escura. Ele pareceu caro, sofisticado, e bom o bastante para ser saboreado. E Gina dificilmente podia afastar seus olhos dele.

Ele estava tendo um problema semelhante. Era estranho o quanto Gina tinha estado em sua mente ultimamente. Ele a viu no escritório mesmo quando ela não estava lá. Ele tem estado inquieto desde que a viu na casa da sua mãe, e eles se separaram asperamente.

— Ainda gosta de trabalhar para Draco? - Ele inquiriu duramente.

Ela encolheu os ombros.

— É um trabalho.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Seu cabelo parece bom. — ele murmurou, pegando uma mecha em seus dedos fortes. — Eu não gosto de gel como uma regra, mas ele se adapta em você. Perdeu mais peso, também, não é?

— Pode parecer isto, mas eu não perdi realmente. — ela respondeu, perdida em uma névoa por causa do contato com ele. — Eu só tenho aprendido como me vestir e tirar o maior proveito do que eu tenho.

Os olhos dele deslizaram até encontrar os dela.

— É sobre tudo isso que é a vida, Gina. — ele disse suavemente. -Saber o que fazer com o que nós recebemos. Você não precisa perder mais peso. Você parece ótima assim.

Ela soltou a respiração e sorriu radiante.

— Você…realmente acha isso?

Ele deu mais um passo para perto dela, ciente do prazer que passou por toda sua mente quando olhou para nela.

— Você gosta de truta?

Era uma pergunta estranha. Ela piscou.

— Truta? Bem, sim.

— Por que você não vem almoçar comigo depois de amanhã? Eu fritarei truta e faço uma salada de macarrão para acompanhar. Você pode levar um pouco de cada para sua mãe.

O queixo de Gina caiu. Ela estava olhando boquiaberta para ele enquanto tentava decidir, depressa, se estava perdendo a cabeça e se estava tendo alucinações.

.

.

.

_**N****/A: Ola gente, fico feliz que algumas pessoas estejam gostando. Acompanho meu e-mail praticamente o dia todo e recebi alguns alertas sobre pessoas que estão marcando como favorita.**_  
_**Obrigado principalmente para quem esta comentando, pois assim posso controlar quantas pessoas estão lendo e o tempo máximo para postagem de capítulos.**_  
_**Obs: Espero postar além deste mais dois capítulos até o fim do ano.**_  
_**Obs.2: Feliz Natal atrasado!**_

_**YukiYuri: Desculpas mais que aceitas. rsrsrs**_  
_**Fico feliz que estejam gostando desta nova adpatação, espero postar mais uns dois capítulos até o ano novo.**_  
_**Só posso garantir que em janeiro terá algumas adaptações, talvez depois por causa da volta da faculdade eu dê uma sumida, mas sempre que possível estarei postando novos capítulos e novas adaptações.**_  
_**Feliz Natal atrasado, espero que tenha aproveitado bastante.**_

_**Gabi G. W. Potter: **__**Sentindo falta das adaptações? Fique tranquila que esta é só a primeira dessas férias, virão mais. Sem falar que estou tentando terminar de escrever minhas fanfics de uma vez por todas.**_  
_**Infelizmente com a faculdade e o exame da OAB se aproximando fico praticamente limitada as férias, mas sempre que possível irei aparecer por aqui.**_  
_**Afinal sou uma H/G forever.**_  
_**Feliz Natal atrasado, espero que tenha aproveitado bastante.**_


	5. Capítulo IV

_**CAPÍTULO 4**_

A falta de resposta dela fez Potter ficar inquieto, o que provocou uma resposta sarcástica. Ele pensou que ela agarraria a chance.

— O que há? — Potter escarneceu. — Com medo de ficar sozinha comigo fora do escritório?

Gina olhou boquiaberta para ele.

— Eu não, não estou não, é que…eu não penso que…eu não disse que… — Ela clareou a garganta. — Eu amo truta. Mamãe também.

Seus olhos cintilaram. Então ele não estava errado. Ela ainda se importava com ele.

— Eu também. — ele respondeu. — Eu as frito em manteiga e especiarias. Eu tenho meu próprio canteiro de ervas, inclusive no inverno.

— Isso soa delicioso — ela disse sem fôlego.

Ele ainda estava com a mecha de seu cabelo entre os dedos. Eles tornaram a acariciá-la, e sua voz profunda soou muito mais baixa.

— Você gosta de gatos?

Ela movimentou a cabeça.

— Você pode ter um pouco dificuldade com Mee e Yow a princípio, mas eles se acostumarão a você.

Gina sentiu-se como se andasse na beira de um precipício para resolver o mistério do vôo livre. Ela estava extática.

— Eu acho que os gatos são bonitos.

— Os meus são Siameses. Eles são únicos.

Ela sorriu devagar.

— Eu gostaria de encontrá-los.

Ele deixou seu cabelo e tocou em sua bochecha suave com suas pontas do dedo. Eles pareceram formigar no contato.

— Mais ou menos a uma da tarde de amanhã está bom para você?  
Ela movimentou a cabeça, muda.

— Sabe como chegar a minha casa?

— Oh, sim! — ela disse, e podia ter mordido sua língua para não soar tão entusiasmada.

Harry já havia se dado conta. Ele sabia que era uma má ideia, encorajá-la. Em algum momento teria que deixá-la. Ele não queria compromisso. Não ainda. Mas Gina era suave para se tocar e era adorável olhar para ela. Ele estava sem uma mulher em sua vida há muito tempo. Ele era sozinho. Seguramente não machucaria um almoço ocasional. Claro que não. Ele estava apreciando sua expressão extasiada. Ela o fazia sentir como se pudesse conquistar o mundo.

Por uma vez em sua vida ele iria saltar de cabeça sem contar o risco.

— Então eu esperarei por você. — ele adicionou.

Ela sorriu para ele com seus grandes olhos castanhos suaves e famintos.

— Eu esperarei ansiosamente — disse ela.

— Eu também. — ele respondeu sorrindo e olhando-a tão intensamente que ela corou e soltou ruidosamente o ar que estava preso na garganta.

— Potter! Que bom que tenha vindo! — alto e bonito, Calhoun Ballenger chegou mais perto para apertar mão de Potter e saudar Gina. — Potter, há alguém aqui hoje que eu gostaria de apresentar a você. Gina, você se importa?

— Não, claro que não. — mentiu ela.

— Amanhã, a uma. — Potter adicionou antes de ir embora com Calhoun.

— Amanhã. — ela respondeu.

Neville teve que perguntar duas vezes se ela estiva pronta para partir. Ela não teve oportunidade de conversar novamente com Potter. De repente ele teve que ir embora porque um de seus clientes havia sido preso. Porém, antes de partir, ele olhou de volta para Gina com seus olhos verdes-esmeralda que a deixou absolutamente em chama. Ela ainda estava formigando uma hora depois que ele se foi.

— O que? — Ela perguntou abruptamente, olhando para Neville. Ela respirou fundo quando ele sorriu largo para ela. — Desculpe, — ela começou.

— Oh, eu não estou chateado, — ele respondeu, rindo. — Eu estou contente por ver que seu ex-chefe finalmente percebeu o que ele estava perdendo.

Ela respirou fundo novamente.

— Não é isso.

— Eu sou um homem, Gina — ele lembrou a ela enquanto a acompanhava até o carro depois de se despedir do anfitrião. — Eu conheço um homem atingido por uma mulher quando eu vejo um. E o Potter foi atingido!

— Você realmente acha? — Ela perguntou esperançosa.

— Eu acho. Só vá devagar, — ele aconselhou. — Ele é quase um solitário e não namora.

— Eu já soube.

Ele virou-se em direção a ela com seriedade.

— O que eu quis dizer, — ele suavemente disse. - É que ele é mais vulnerável que qualquer outro homem acostumado a sair com as mulheres. E todo mundo sabe que ele não está a fim de se casar, pelo menos não visivelmente. E você vá com cuidado, certo?

— Eu irei. Obrigado pelo conselho, Neville.

Ele encolheu os ombros.

— A história da minha vida. Eu sou sempre grande irmão de alguém.

Ela sorriu largo.

— Um dia alguma menina sortuda aparecerá na sua vida! — ela prometeu.

Ele sorriu de volta.

— Eu espero que isto demore alguns anos. Eu não estou pronto para acomodar-me mais que seu amigo Potter está. Pelo menos ele tem uma profissão, eu ainda estou à deriva.

— Hermione disse que você queria abrir uma loja de alimentos.

Ele movimentou a cabeça.

— É o sonho de minha vida.

— Eu espero que você consiga realizar seu sonho, Neville. Espero mesmo.

Ele abriu a porta para ela.

— Eu também espero. Você é uma boa garota, Gina.

— E você é um bom homem, Neville.

Ele riu.

— Bem, eu estou tentando, pelo menos. Calhoun recebeu uma multidão aqui hoje. — ele adicionou quando subiu na velha pick up que pertencia a ele e a Hermione.  
— Uma grande multidão. E arrecadou bastante também. Eu acho que ele pode vencer o Senador Brown nas eleições.

— Eu não ficaria nem um pouco surpreso.

Gina contou à sua mãe sobre o convite de Potter, e a Sra. Weasley sorriu de orelha até orelha.

— Há quanto tempo venho dizendo a você que o Sr. Potter tem mais interesse em você do que simplesmente como chefe? — Ela perguntou.

— Ele só me convidou para comer algumas trutas. — Gina respondeu.

— Ele pode comer truta sozinho. — sua mãe disse sabiamente. — Também é interessante que Sr. Potter, que nunca anuncia suas preferências políticas, de repente aparece em uma reunião política.

— Ele gosta do Sr. Ballenger.

A Sra. Weasley apertou os lábios.

— Eu acho que alguém disse a ele que você estava indo para a reunião com Neville Granger.

Ela ofegou.

— Verdade?

— Às vezes um homem não sabe o que quer até um outro homem queira a mesma coisa. Ou pensa que outro homem quer. — A tinha o olhar cintilante. — Nós veremos, não é, querida?

Gina corou lindamente e sugeriu um programa de televisão.

Ela não dormiu. A noite toda, ela reviu olhos do Harry Potter que olhava fixamente em sua direção, ela ouviu sua voz, sentiu o toque de seus dedos em seu rosto. Na manhã seguinte, ela experimentou todas as roupas do seu armário antes de finalmente decidir-se por uma agradável saia tricotada azul-celeste até o tornozelo com uma blusa branca bordada e jaqueta azul clara por cima. Ela deixou seus longos cabelos soltos.

— Você parece bem, — disse a Sra. Weasley de sua cama quando Gina entrou para se despedir.

— Você está certa de que sente bem? — Gina perguntou preocupada.

— Eu só vou ter um domingo preguiçoso. — a mulher mais velha respondeu, sorrindo. — Eu não mentiria para você.

— Certo. Mas se precisar…

— O telefone está aqui mesmo, meu bem. — A Sra. Weasley indicou o telefone na mesa ao lado da cama. — Agora vá e tenha um bom dia. Eu não esperarei minha truta muito cedo, a propósito, eu já tomei meu café da manhã.

— Eu trarei algo para você. — Gina prometeu.

— Dirija com cuidado.

Gina a beijou.

— Sempre!

Ela parou na varanda da frente e olhou para os sapatos pretos que colocou. Ela fez careta, porque um deles estava gasto. Mas, argumentou consigo que, Potter iria estar mais interessado no resto dela do que em seus sapatos. Endireitando a alça da bolsa em seu ombro, caminhou resolutamente para seu velho, mas confiável carro.

Harry estava na varanda de sua casa quando ela chegou. Era uma casa vitoriana, com adornos de madeira trabalhada e pintada de branco brilhante, havia um balanço e cadeiras de balanço na varanda longa e larga. Havia comedouros de pássaro em todos lugares. No jardim em frente à varanda havia roseiras estavam brotando.

Gina pegou sua bolsa e trancou o carro sem se dar conta que tinha deixado as chaves dentro.

— Você gosta de pássaros! — Ela exclamou.

Ele riu. Ele estava casualmente vestido, como ela, em calça comprida cáqui e uma camisa de linha de um azul mais escuro que seus olhos atrás da armação de metal de seus óculos.

— Sim, eu gosto de pássaros. Mas, como Mee e Yow, também gostam, eu tenho que ter certeza que estão ambos dentro de casa antes de encher os comedouros. — ele disse com uma risada.

— Eu tenho comedouros de pássaro em casa, também, — Gina respondeu timidamente. — Eu gosto especialmente dos pássaros pequenos, como as carriças.  
— Eu prefiro cardeais e os gaios azuis.

— Eles são pássaros quietos. — Gina disse com uma risada.

Ele sentiu como se tivesse ficado sem chão quando olhou para ela. O sorriso transformou seu rosto oval, fazendo-a brilhar radiante.

— Você contrata um jardineiro, ou você mesmo trabalha no jardim? — Ela perguntou, entusiasmada com o amontoado de arbustos floridos em torno do jardim.

— Eu mesmo cuido do jardim. — ele respondeu. — Eu preciso relaxar de vez em quando.

— Sim, jardinagem ajuda a aliviar a tensão — ela admitiu. — Eu faço muito isso também. Mas eu planto legumes em nosso pequeno jardim, e o que sobra eu congelo para o inverno. — Ela parou de repente, envergonhada, porque o jardim era uma necessidade para Gina e sua mãe, que tinha que economizar furiosamente para pagar as contas no fim do mês. Ela duvidou seriamente se Potter já economizou em sua vida.

— Eu não planto legumes, — ele confessou. — A menos que você conte erva-de-gato para os gatos, e algumas ervas aromáticas. Eu gosto de cozinhar.

— Eu também, — ela disse. — A mamãe pode fazer isto, mas eu não gosto de deixar. Ela gosta das panelas de ferro fundido e é pesado.

— Ela não devia estar erguendo isto. — ele concordou. — Eu espero que você esteja com fome.

Ela sorriu.

— Eu nem tomei o café da manhã.

Ele sorriu de volta.

— Entre então. Está tudo pronto.

Ele abriu a porta da frente e a deixou entrar. Havia um corredor longo com um suporte de guarda-chuva em forma de elefante e um cabideiro.

— Em frente, à esquerda, — ele disse quando fechou a porta da frente.  
O corredor era pintado um azul claro, com uma fileira de cadeira em uma parede e papel de parede até o teto. Havia também um tapete azul claro. — Você provavelmente está pensando em como é difícil manter esse lugar limpo. — Potter observou seguindo atrás dela. — E você está certa. Eu tenho uma equipe de limpeza que vem freqüentemente limpar tudo para mim.

— Adorei essa cor — ela observou. - Lembra-me o oceano.

Ele riu alto.

— É a cor de olhos do Yow. — ele adicionou. — E ela sabe disto. Ela ama espreguiçar no tapete. Mee prefere o sofá ou na minha cama.

Gina prendeu a respiração quando chegou à sala de jantar. Havia uma mesa de madeira de cerejeira, já posta com uma toalha de linho copos de cristal e porcelana chinesa, e mais além havia uma cozinha que seria o sonho de qualquer cozinheiro. Com um chão azulejado, eletrodomésticos modernos, uma combinação de pia e fogão enormes, grande suficiente para caber metade de um bezerro. Acima da pia havia uma janela grande com vista para o pasto e o bosque atrás da casa.

— Aposto que você se diverte cozinhando aqui. — ela observou.

— Sim. Eu gosto de espaço suficiente para me movimentar. As cozinhas pequenas são um inferno.

— Realmente eles são, e eu podia escrever para você um livro sobre elas — Gina confessou. — Eu bato na geladeira ou no fogão toda vez que eu me viro.

— O que você gostaria de beber? — Ele perguntou, abrindo a geladeira. — Eu tenho refrigerantes, chá gelado, ou café.

— Eu gostaria de café, se for dar muito trabalho.

Ele sorriu malicioso para ela.

— Eu tenho um aquecedor de panela. — ele disse.

Ele pegou duas xícaras de porcelana e pires e despejou café neles.

— Creme e açúcar na mesa.

Ele os levou para os lugares, que já estavam colocados, no meio de filés de peixe, legumes, pãezinhos frescos e até um bolo.

— Parece tudo maravilhoso! — Ela exclamou.

— Eu contei com sua pontualidade — ele disse com um olhar. — Você sempre é pontual.

Ele a acomodou, e só então se sentou.

— Eu gosto de causar uma boa impressão. — ela disse a ele.

Ele riu.

— Sirva-se.

Ela olhou em volta curiosamente servindo-se com a truta e pãezinhos e uma caçarola de batata que cheirava delicioso.

— Onde estão os gatos?

— Eles são tímidos com redor pessoas que não conhecem — ele disse indiferente. — Eles aparecerão quando eu cortar o bolo. Eles imploram por bolo.

— Você está brincando! — Ela exclamou.

Ele riu.

— Não estou. Você verá.

Eles conversaram sobre a eleição e a fofoca política local durante o almoço. Gina estava impressionada com suas habilidades culinárias. Ele era um cozinheiro nato.

— Você sempre soube cozinhar?— Ela perguntou em voz alta.

— Eu estava nas forças do Exército especial. — ele respondeu simplesmente. — E tive que aprender como cozinhar.

— Você era da mesma divisão de Cag Hart, não era?

Ele movimentou a cabeça.

— E Matt Caldwell. Muitos sujeitos locais serviram lá também.

Ela sabia que estava brincando com a sua sorte. Alguém disse à ela que ele não gostava de conversar sobre a participação da sua unidade no conflito do Iraque. Então ele levantou-se para fatiar bolo e dois Siameses apareceram miando alto.

— Viu? — Ele perguntou, quando os gatos apareceram em um ao lado do outro atrás dele, com seus rostos erguidos miando, soando como pequenas crianças.

— Eles têm vozes únicas, não é? — Ela perguntou, fascinada.

— Eles têm. E Siameses tem uma outra peculiaridade, eles podem alcançar completamente atrás de suas cabeças. Têm garras e não são tímidos sobre usá-las. — ele adicionou com um olhar de advertência. — Vá devagar, e tudo estará bem.

— Você dá bolo a eles? — Ela perguntou.

Ele riu.

— Minúsculos pedaços — ele confessou. — Eu não quero que fiquem gordos…

O rosto de Gina ficou vermelho.

Ele trincou os dentes e se expressou do fundo da alma.

— Eu não quis dizer que você está gorda, Gina. — ele disse suavemente. — Eu não acho que você é gorda. Você parece exatamente como uma mulher devia parecer, em todos os sentidos.

— Você disse que… — ela começou.

— Eu tive um dia ruim e despejei em cima de você, aquele dia. — ele respondeu. — E eu estou mais arrependido que você imagina. Foi uma coisa horrível de se dizer. Eu fiz você me deixar, e eu nunca quis isso.

Para uma desculpa, era extensa e lisonjeira. Ela olhou para ele sem pestanejar.

— Realmente?

Ele relaxou quando viu prazer e fascinação combinada em seu rosto. Ela o fez formigar só olhando para ele. Ele quis arrancá-la de sua cadeira e beijá-la até tirar toda a respiração de seu corpo. O pensamento o deixou chocado. Ele permaneceu com a faca parada acima do bolo, olhando fixamente para ela. O rubor aumentou. Ela sentiu seu coração batendo como louco em seu peito. Seus lábios separaram-se quando ela tentou respirar normalmente.

— Muito era pelo modo que você vestia. — ele disse tenso, quando conseguiu olhar novamente o bolo. — Eu gosto de seu novo guarda-roupa. Se ajusta corretamente em você. Os vestidos e blusas folgados não favorecem uma mulher cheia de curvas.

Ela se sentiu ofendida. Ele estava olhando para ela como se quisesse beijá-la. Quando ele deslizou um pedaço de bolo sobre um pires e colocou na frente dela, ela olhou para cima em seus olhos claros com pura luxúria.

Tinha estado há muito tempo entre mulheres, mas Potter não esqueceu a maneira que uma mulher olhava quando queria ser beijada. Distraidamente, sua mão magra foi para a parte de trás da cadeira de Gina e se curvou em direção a ela confiantemente.

A velocidade de sua respiração o fez hesitar, mas só por um segundo. Sua outra mão pegou seu queixo suavemente.

— Não faça tempestade por causa disto. — ele sussurrou com sua boca próxima a dela. — Eu quero beijá-la tanto quanto você quer me beijar.

— Ver... Verdade? — Ela sufocou.

Ele sorriu suavemente.

— Verdade.

Seus lábios roçaram a boca carnuda, mordiscando seu lábio superior enquanto ele a saboreava preguiçosamente com sua língua. Gina saltou e tremeu. O contato estava completamente fora de sua experiência.

Ela teve alguns encontros, mas nunca se sentiu atraída por nenhum deles fisicamente. Isto era diferente. Ela desejou saber o que fazer, para que ele não parasse nunca.

Ele ergueu sua cabeça e examinou seus olhos cheios de expectativa. Ela estava respirando como um corredor de maratona. Seu peito estava agitado sob a blusa dela pulsando forte. Ele pensou que ela fosse pelo menos um pouco experiente, mas parece que ele estava errado.

Seu dedo polegar moveu-se em seu lábio inferior curvando sua cabeça novamente.

— Nós temos que começar de algum lugar. — ele respirou com sua boca aberta contra seus lábios cheios, e suaves.

Gina tremeu. Suas mãos foram para seus braços, seus dedos enterrando-se neles. Ele era musculoso. Ele não parecia ter músculos em seus ternos, mas ela podia sentir a força deles agora. Ela gemeu, o sussurro de som foi para em sua cabeça. Seus olhos se encontraram, e não existia distanciamento neles agora. Eles estavam intensos, mais escuros, e famintos.

Seus dedos ergueram-se para seu rosto, indecisamente.

— Não pare — ela pediu com um sussurro suave, trêmula.

Um músculo em sua mandíbula tensionou. Ele curvou-se novamente, seu próprio coração batendo violentamente.

— Gina... — ele sussurrou.

Desta vez o beijo não foi inocente nem breve. Ele separou suavemente seus lábios. Ela gemeu novamente, colocando suas mãos atrás de seu pescoço e enterrando os dedos em seus cabelos. Sua boca tornou-se exigente.

Ela gemeu de novo, só que não de prazer. Ele virou a cabeça e Gina abaixou-se e agarrou seu tornozelo da mesma maneira que Yow recuou, depois de arranhá-la.

— Yow! — Potter exclamou, movendo em torno da cadeira para espantar o gato para longe enquanto se ajoelhou para examinar tornozelo da Gina. Estava sangrando. — Eu sinto muito! Eu não queria que acontecesse isso por nada no mundo!

— Eu devo ter pisado em seu rabo, pobrezinho. — Gina hesitou.

Era excitante beijar Harry Potter. Era igualmente excitante tê-lo em seus pés, preocupado com ela.

— Você estava me beijando — ele corrigiu. — Eles têm ciúmes de qualquer atenção que eu dou a outras pessoas.

— Isso já aconteceu antes? — Ela perguntou miseravelmente .

— Sim. Bem, não exatamente assim — ele disse. — Mee afundou seus dentes em Cy Parks um dia quando ele estava tomando café comigo na cozinha.

— Entendo, — ela começou.

Ele deu um sorriso mau.

— Eu não estava beijando-o.

Ela desatou a rir.

Ele levantou-se, puxando-a de sua cadeira. E a arrastou tomando-a de repente em seus braços. Ela ofegou e tentou agarrar seus ombros. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Agora são meus tornozelos que estarão em perigo. Eu tenho que limpar esse arranhão e pôr pomada antisséptica nisto. — ele meditou e a levou corredor abaixo em direção aos quartos.

— Eu sou muito pesada! — Ela protestou.

— Você não é. — ele a assegurou. — Ele olhou para ela em seus braços. Ele se sentiu tentado. Ela estava deliciosa. Ele gostou muito de beijá-la. E gostaria de fazê-lo novamente, mas agora não era um bom momento.

Ele a colocou no chão em frente ao lavabo do enorme banheiro azulejado. Havia uma banheira de hidromassagem e um espaço enorme ao redor, com uma cadeira, e um armário branco, que tinha também uma caixa grande de remédios.

Ele pegou na caixa o que precisava, pegou lenços umedecidos de uma gaveta e começou a limpar e colocar bandagem o ferimento.

Yow perscrutou no banheiro, seus olhos azuis enormes em seu rosto em forma de triângulo.

— Nenhum atum para você hoje à noite, minha jovem. — Harry disse a ela firmemente.

Ela levantou suas orelhas e sibilou para Gina.

— E nenhum amanhã, também — ele adicionou brevemente.

Yow virou as costas e saiu com desdém. Mee, em um tom conciliatório, miou na porta da entrada, assistindo o debate curiosamente, mas sem muito antagonismo.

— Menina bonita, — Gina murmurava, abaixando seus dedos para a gata cheirar.

Mee os cheirou, esfregado seu rosto contra eles, e então enrolou seu corpo magro ao redor Gina, ronronando.

— Você vai ganhar atum, — Harry disse à gata.

O ronronar aumentou ainda mais.

Gina acariciava o gato, mas seus olhos e seu coração estavam na cabeça curvada de Harry enquanto ele colocava a bandagem no arranhão.

— Deve estar bom. — ele disse.

— Claro que está — ela o assegurou, sorrindo quando ele terminou. — Obrigada.

— Eu realmente sinto muito, — ele disse novamente enquanto juntava o material de primeiros socorros e os colocava no lugar. — Yow é muito mimado!

— Eu amo gatos. — Gina disse, ainda acariciando Mee. — Eu adoraria ter um, se Mamãe não fosse alérgica.

— Eu não sei como eu ficaria sem os meus. Embora exista dias que eu fico tentado a saber. — ele adicionou, com uma carranca em direção à porta onde o Yow reapareceu e estava sibilando novamente.

— Você vive sozinho. — ela disse. — É natural que eles se ressintam de estranhos.

Ele curvou-se e passou os dedos suavemente em seus pés.

— Você não é nenhuma estranha. — ele disse roucamente com seus olhos procurando os dela. — Eu acho que você nunca foi.

Ela sentiu tal emoção que dificilmente conseguiria respirar. Algumas semanas atrás eles eram inimigos. Então, de repente, eles eram quase íntimos. Era um choque. Era… maravilhoso.

— Seus olhos não conseguem esconder nada. — ele murmurou, curvando-se em direção a ela.

Ela relanceou o olhar preocupadamente em seus tornozelos, e ele riu.

Ele a puxou para cima novamente, pegando-a em seus braços.

— Sente-se mais segura? — Ele murmurou, olhando fixamente para sua boca.

— Muito. — ela concordou, e passou os braços corajosamente ao redor do pescoço dele.

Com um suspiro longo, ele curvou sua cabeça e a beijou, muito ternamente. Seus dentes mordiscaram seu lábio inferior até que sua boca tivesse aberta. Ele aproveitou a oportunidade, e ela sentiu seu corpo inteiro ficar quente quando ele abraçou mais intimamente, de forma que seus seios volumosos esfregaram-se contra seu tórax musculoso.

Ele gemeu, e o beijo ficou mais quente, mais longo, e mais apaixonado. Seus braços apertaram-na famintos.

Ela deu a ele um beijo com mais entusiasmo que perícia, mas ele não pareceu se importar. Ela suspirou sob o esmagamento de sua boca e afundou em sonhos. Era mais doce que ela jamais ousaria esperar que poderia ser.

Ele sentiu como seu corpo inteiro estivesse se quebrando com o prazer que sentiu.

Harry ergueu a cabeça. E virou-se escutando. Isso não tinha sido sua imaginação. Algo realmente quebrou.

— Yow! — Ele rosnou.

Ele colocou Gina no chão e correu apressado pelo corredor abaixo à frente dela. Ele chegou à sala jantar na hora certa para ver Yow se banqueteando com o pedaço de bolo de Gina, no chão, nos cacos do pires onde tinha sido colocado.

— Yow! — Ele rosnou novamente.

A gata saltou para trás e silvou em direção à Gina. E foi com reverência que ela silvou em direção a Harry, também, e correu depressa para fora do quarto.  
Mee, vendo uma abertura, esfregava-se contra as pernas de Harry enquanto estava de olho no bolo do chão.

Harry pegou os pedaços de pires. Enquanto ele estava colocando-os no lixo, Mee agarrou um pedaço de bolo e saiu trotado da cozinha com o bolo na boca.

— Aquela gata. — ele murmurou.

Gina estava rindo, mais feliz do que tem estado em anos, apesar do antagonismo da gata. Era um raro olhar para vida privada de Harry, no homem que ele era quando não estava trabalhando. Ela gostou o que viu. Seu afeto para os gatos era óbvio, mesmo com sua frustração com Yow.

— Eles são muito diferentes, não é? — Ela perguntou enquanto ele tirou a maior parte do bolo de um Mee frustrado e o colocou no lixo, também.

— Eles me enlouquecem de vez em quando. — ele admitiu. — Mas eu suponho que eles tenham um gosto horrível, ainda que eu tenha visões frequentes de servi-los em uma caçarola.

— Você não ousaria! — Ela exclamou, rindo.

Ele encolheu os ombros.

— Bem, não realmente. — ele confessou.

Ela olhou para ele, seu rosto inteiro estava radiante com a súbita, e nova relação que estava se formando entre eles.

Ela pareceu tão bonita que Harry parou o que ele estava fazendo só para fixar o olhar nela. Por que ele não percebeu quão bonita ela era? Ele perguntou-se.  
Gina viu o olhar e era hipnotizada por ele. Ela permaneceu olhando fixamente de volta para ele, enquanto o tempo parava ao redor deles.

.

.

.

**N/A: Gente fiquei surpresa que tanta gente assim estava lendo a adaptação. Uma ótima surpresa por sinal.**

**Próximo capítulo será postado até domingo, se comentarem antes tento dar um jeito de postar no sabado. Porém alerto que será o último do ano. Portanto, no próximo desejarei a todos um feliz ano novo. =D**

**Respostas aos comentários**

**Gabi G. W. Potter:****Também aproveitei meu Natal. rsrsrs**

**Vou fazer o possível para que venham muitas outras adaptações e atualizações das minhas fics.**

**Obrigada pelo votos de sorte, farei meu primeiro exame no final do ano que vem, parece que tem muito tempo mas são tantas coisas para estudar #medo**

**Feliz ano novo (adiantado) para vc também, que em 2013 você possa realizar muitos sonhos! xD**

**...**

**Mylle W. Potter: ****Fico feliz que esteja gostando desta adaptação.**

**Diana Palmer é uma das minhas escritoras favoritas.**

**Aí esta o próximo capítulo e terá mais no domingo, espero vê-la por aqui nos demais.**

**...**

**YukiYuri: ****Tem muitas coisas pela frente, mas amo a cena em que ela entra toda "diva" e ele fica banbando por ela.**

**O Harry tem boas intenções, quer dizer... qual é sua interpretação de boa intenções? rsrsrsrs**

**Vai começar a faculdade? Legal, dou todo apoio! Não vou dizer que é a coisa mais difícil do mundo, mas também é a mais fácil, porém se for o curso que você gosta, que você escolheu por amor a profissão, sem duvida alguma irá amar essa etapa da sua vida.**

**Feliz ano novo pra vc também, que em 2013 seja um ano de conquistas!**

**...**

**Larissa Cardoso: ****Começo respondendo este comentário com um grande sorriso (não que os demais não tenham me deixado também muito feliz, por favor), porém fico realmente feliz em saber que você gosta da fic "Será que é difícil entender que te amo?!", afinal foi minha primeira fic e tem uma grande importância para mim (eu).**

**Lamento a decepção da falta de atualização, serei extremamente sincera aqui: Não gosto do capítulo 6 (que será o próximo) e fico lendo e relendo na intenção de arrumar um jeito de modificá-lo sem estragar os restantes (lembrando que ela esta escrita até o capítulo 16). Além disso, a falta de comentários na fic me deixou com o seguinte pensamento: "Acho que ninguém esta lendo, então não preciso me preocupar em ser tão rápida!".**

**Após o seu comentário, abri o arquivo do word novamente e estava olhando para ele, esperando que um milagre divino me mostre o caminho certo para mudá-lo. Vamos orar por isso! rsrsrsrs (desculpe a brincadeira sem graça)**

**Fico feliz que esteja gostando da adaptação e no intervalo dos capítulo da será (que irão voltar), estarei postando outras adaptações além dessa.**

**Obrigado pelo elogio... Posso considerar como um néh? *pensativa*. Mas confesso que vir aqui e postar algo relativo a Harry e Gina não é um trabalho, é algo que me da prazer de fazê-lo, assim como ajuda muito a relaxar nos momentos de estresse da faculdade, aliás, coisa que vc também sabe bem pois faz o mesmo curso que eu (comentei já que amei saber disso?).**

**Obrigada pelo comentário, espero vê-la comentando por aqui, ou em qualquer outra fics mais vezes.**

**...**

**..**

**OBS: OBRIGADA A TODOS, CADA COMENTÁRIO ME FAZ CONTINUAR COM ESTAS FICS E ADAPTAÇÕES!**


	6. Capítulo V

_**CAPÍTULO 5**_

Gina cruzou os braços, em frente a ele.

— Eu realmente gostei da sua casa — ela disse para quebrar o silêncio.  
Ele sorriu.

— Eu fico feliz com isso.

— Eu gosto dos gatos, também. Apesar de tudo. — ela adicionou. — É só um arranhão.

Ele olhou feio em direção à entrada, onde Yow estava olhando novamente.

Mee estava ainda girando ao redor dos tornozelos de Gina.

— Nós teremos que trabalhar as habilidades sociais do Yow. Talvez ela precise de companhia adequada. Eu poderia comprar um cachorro.

— Você não iria! — Gina exclamou, rindo.

Ele deu um olhar mau.

— Um cachorro grande, feio e com um péssimo humor. — ele adicionou.

— Você iria para o tribunal como acusado.

— Não a menos que Yow possa dispor representação legal. — ele a assegurou.  
Ela riu. Estava espantada o quão despreocupada ela sentia-se com ele, um homem que a intimidou desde sua primeira reunião quando ela trabalhava para ele. Ele era outro homem, completamente diferente longe do escritório.

— Bem, ainda tem bolo. — ele assinalou. — Seria melhor nós comermos enquanto podemos, antes de Yow tentar pegá-lo novamente.

— Que tipo de bolo? — Ela perguntou enquanto se acomodava à mesa novamente.

— Bolo comum. É o único bolo que eu posso fazer eu mesmo.

— Meu tipo favorito, também. Eu posso fazer um bolo de camadas, mas eu gosto mesmo dos mais simples.

Ele colocou uma fatia em um prato, e um garfo, na frente dela.

— Mais café?

— Por favor. — ela respondeu.

Ele despejou mais café e eles acomodaram-se para comer o bolo, mas ela notou que Harry manteve um olho na entrada no caso de Yow aparecer novamente.  
Ele não deixou que Gina o ajudasse com a louça suja, dizendo que cuidaria daquilo mais tarde. Ao invés disso, ele levou para a varanda e a sentou ao lado dele no balanço.

— Eu amo isto. — ela disse. — Nós costumávamos ter um balanço na varanda, antes de perdermos tudo. — ela meditou. — Eu amava me sentar lá, especialmente na primavera e no verão. Nós tínhamos um grande jardim com nogueiras, e Mamãe tinha um jardim com flores, muito parecido com o seu.

Ele deslizou seu braço atrás da cabeça dela e enrolou seus longos dedos confortavelmente nas mechas de seu cabelo.

— Deve ser duro para você duas.

— Nós estamos conseguindo — ela suavemente disse. — Eu realmente não me importo. Eu só sinto muito sobre Papai, e como ele morreu. — Ela olhou ele. -Você ouviu alguma coisa sobre a autópsia?

— Talvez semana que vem. — ele respondeu. — Eu direi a você no minuto em que eu souber com certeza. Então nós dois falaremos com sua mãe.

— Isto é muito amável de sua parte. — ela disse.

Ele curvou-se e tocou seus lábios no rosto dela.

— Eu sou um homem amável. — ele murmurou, rindo suavemente. — Eu nem chuto gatos quando eles merecerem isto.

Ela sorriu de volta, chegando para mais perto dele. Ela amou estar próxima dele, sentindo sua respiração em seu rosto e seus dedos em seu cabelo.

Harry estava pasmo com o quão receptiva ela estava para seus avanços, e quão famintos estavam seus olhos quando os encontrou. Ele não analisou seus sentimentos para com Gina. Ele não pensou nisso. Não ainda. Mas ela inflamou seu sangue, fazia-o sentir coisas que ele não sentia desde que morte de Cho Chang.

Cho. Seus olhos escureceram e quieto ele olhou fixamente acima da cabeça de Gina e as lembranças o inundou. Ele a amou. Ele deu seu coração completamente, indiferentemente, sem qualquer receio para com o futuro. Cho morreu, e sua vida acabou da noite para o dia. Ele lembrou daquela paixão impetuosa com apreensão lânguida. Era perigoso amar. Muito perigoso.

Gina não sabia o que ele estava pensando, mas ela sentiu quando ele ficou distante. Ela notou que ele estava olhando fixamente no vazio, pensando.

Talvez ele estivesse pensando melhor sobre a direção que sua relação estava tomando. Ele se arrependia de tê-la beijado?

Ele sentiu seu olhar fixo. E olhou novamente para ela procurando seus olhos lentamente. O olhar estava mais íntimo que um beijo. Seu corpo começou a inchar com a intensidade desse olhar.

— Algo errado? — Ela perguntou a ele.

Seus dedos tocaram seu queixo.

— Eu tenho pés frios.

— Eu não entendi.

Ele deu um longo suspiro.

— É muito rápido, Gina. — ele murmurou, olhando para ela. — Eu não estou certo se estou pronto.

— Para comer trutas? — Ela perguntou, confusa.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Não. Para…isto!

Ele curvou-se e a beijou, muito suavemente. Ele ergueu a cabeça.

— Eu gosto de beijar você.

Ela sorriu devagar.

— Gosto de beijar você, também.

— Com que propósito?

Ela piscou.

— Como?

— Eu não quero me casar, — ele disse abruptamente.

Ela sentiu-se confusa e insegura.

Ele olhou fixamente em seus olhos. Ela pareceu triste e ele se sentiu confuso.

— Esqueça isto, — ele murmurou, com seu olhar fixo em seus olhos suaves.  
— Eu estou só conversando. Eu nem sequer sei sobre o que estou falando.

— Eu sei sobre ela. — ela disse.

Ele franziu a testa.

— Ela?

— Cho Chang, — ela disse, desviando o olhar para as roseiras. — Eu sinto muito o que aconteceu com ela e como aconteceu. Deve ter sido devastador para você.

Ele não podia pensar em uma única pessoa que ele não teria amaldiçoado por mencionar seu nome. Mas ele não se sentiu desconfortável para falar sobre Cho com Gina. Ela tinha um bom coração. E ele precisava ser confortado.

— Ela era bonita. — ele respondeu. — Jovem e cheia de vida e de planos. Eu a amei tanto que ela virou uma obsessão. Eu não pensei que eu podia continuar a viver quando ela morreu.

— Mas você continuou — ela respondeu. — Você é mais forte do que pensa.

— Você tem um efeito estranho em mim. — ele murmurou.

— Que tipo de efeito? — Ela perguntou, estudando-o.

Ele deu de ombros. Seus olhos voltaram-se para a paisagem e ele pôs o balanço em movimento.

— Eu não falo sobre ela há anos.

Ela suspirou e descansou sua cabeça em seu ombro, olhando fixamente através de seu tórax largo em direção à estrada distante.

— Você não pode enterrar o passado. — ela disse ausente. — Afeta tudo que nós fazemos, tudo que nós somos.

Ele fez uma carranca.

— Você já perdeu alguém?

Ela riu.

— Eu? Quando eu estava no segundo grau, eu pesava mais que eu peso agora. Meus pais me mandaram para uma escola particular porque eles pensaram que lá eu não seria tão humilhada. Mas eu fui. Existem sempre as pessoas bonitas que se sentem privilegiadas e com direitos para comentar dos menos afortunados. Eu odiei a escola.

— Eu pensei que as escolas tomavam medidas sérias contra isso.

— Se eles pegassem muito pesado, eles seriam processados. — ela assinalou, com olhar em sua direção.

Ele riu.

— Eu não pego casos frívolos. — ele lembrou a ela.

— Muitos outros advogados o fazem. Então eles ficam ricos porque, a maior parte do que eles ganham ficam fora do imposto de renda. E o seguro, e tudo o mais vai para o espaço.

Ele fez uma carranca.

— Bem, você tem um ponto.

— Eu ganho em inteligência o que falta em olhares. — ela murmurou.

Ele pegou sua cabeça e procurou seus olhos castanhos.

— Gina. — ele disse suavemente — não existe nada de errado com sua aparência. Eu tive uma manhã ruim e atirei isto em você aquele dia. Eu tenho tentado achar um caminho para me desculpar. Você se parece como uma mulher deveria parecer.

Ela o estudou com olhos grandes, curiosos. Ele era muito bonito. Ela estava fascinada pela maneira que ele a estava olhando, era como se ele realmente a achasse bonita. Ela sorriu devagar.

— Ahh — ele falou roucamente. — Olhando para mim assim, terá problemas.

— Verdade? — ela perguntou esperançosamente.

Ele riu com humor. Seus olhos foram para sua boca cheia, suave e ele estava sentindo uma onda de fome. Uma voz estava sussurrando em seus ouvidos e pedindo precaução. Ele a ignorou e puxou Gina para mais perto. Sua boca dura abaixou contra a dela suave, mordiscando ligeiramente até que ela relaxou e debruçou-se contra seu tórax. Seus dedos longos deslizaram em seu cabelo espesso, suave, e em seus ombros.

Seus dedos foram parar em sua nuca, alisando, localizando, enquanto sua boca lentamente penetrou a linha apertada de seus lábios.

Ela enrijeceu, mas ele persistiu. Quando ela ainda não daria a ele o que ele queria, sua mão magra deslizou direito para seus seios volumosos e apertaram suavemente o mamilo entre o polegar e o indicador. Ela ofegou e gemeu, dando a ele acesso a suavidade interna de sua boca. Ela sentiu sua língua deslizar sensualmente por entre seus lábios e uma sensação de inchação curiosa arrebatou seu corpo.

A mão dele passava insistente em seu peito, procurando pelos botões. Ele conseguiu abrir sua blusa e suas mãos deslizaram para dentro, acariciando sua pele nua. Ela gemeu fortemente. Seus braços envolveram o pescoço dele enquanto ela cedia ao irrealismo de estar nos braços dele, sendo desejada por ele.

O beijo ficou apaixonado, exigente. E ela gemeu novamente. Vagamente, ela o sentiu puxando-a para seu colo. Ele curvou-se e a ergueu, com sua boca ainda em seus lábios rendidos e famintos.

Ele a levou para dentro de casa, chutando a porta e fechando-a atrás deles.  
Ele começou a andar em direção ao quarto, mas seu corpo estava em agonia. Muitos anos de abstinência o deixaram impotente com céu que prometia a boca de Gina. Ele foi para a sala de estar e a deslizou sobre o sofá. Ela estava tão faminta quanto ele, e seus movimentos inquietos os levaram para o tapete entre o sofá e a mesa de café.

Ele começou a erguer sua cabeça, mas ela puxou sua boca novamente para a sua. As sensações eram como ondas de prazer que a balançaram em seus braços duros, e ela não queria que elas parassem. Ela não queria que ele parasse. Ela nunca sentira tal desejo físico em toda sua vida, e não estava disposta a desistir dele ainda.

Harry estava sentindo algo semelhante. Tinha se passado tempo desde que ele teve uma companheira disposta, faminta. Até Cho, embora ela o amasse, tinha sido receptiva, mas não ávida quando ele fez amor com ela. Gina era diferente. Ela tinha gosto de mel. Ele amou sentir o gosto da boca dela debaixo da sua. Ele amou a resposta febril do corpo dela para seu toque mais leve. Ele amou os suaves e pequenos barulhos que ela fez, as minúsculas veias que pulsavam ritmicamente em sua garganta quando suas carícias se tornaram mais íntimas.

Ela sentiu o ar fresco em seus seios e abriu seus olhos prendendo a respiração. Suas roupas estavam abertas e seu sutiã estava desabotoado. Olhou para Harry e viu que seus olhos estavam escurecidos, e apaixonados enquanto acariciavam seus seios nus, passando as mãos em suas curvas amplas e em seus mamilos túrgidos. Ele curvou-se, e apanhou um mamilo em sua boca sugando-o, fazendo a mesma coisa com o outro.

Ela arqueou as costas completamente para fora do chão, soluçando.

— Sim. — ela sufocou. - Sim!

Harry perdeu o pouco controle que ele ainda tinha. Ela estava tão faminta quanto ele. Era impossível pensar em alguma coisa. E ele não se importava com o amanhã. Só poderia pensar em sentir seu corpo poderoso contra o dela, suave.

Anos de abstinência tomaram controle de sua vontade.

Suas mãos se moviam com habilidade e destreza. Em segundos, as barreiras haviam sido todas removidas, e sua boca deslizava faminta pela barriga suave de Gina, em direção às suas coxas.

Ele a beijava, e a tocava, de maneiras e em lugares sobre os quais ela só vira em livros. Ela não imaginava que as sensações seriam tão intensas. Quando as primeiras ondulações de êxtase se espalharam pelo seu corpo dolorido, fazia tempo que ela desistira de protestar. Ela o amava. Ele a queria. Ela estava tornando uma mulher, verdadeiramente uma mulher, pela primeira vez. Ela não queria nada além de continuar a ser beijada e desejada em seus braços.

De alguma maneira, nunca pensou que sua primeira vez poderia ser desconfortável; ou que ele poderia não saber que era sua primeira vez. A maioria das mulheres era experiente quando tinham idade de Gina. Mas Gina era uma planta em flor.

Ela sentiu a penetração súbita com um encanto que se transformou de repente em desconforto, e então em dor. Ela enrijeceu e ofegou, enterrando suas unhas nas costas dele.

Gemendo com desejo, ele conseguiu erguer sua cabeça e examinar seus olhos, chocado.

Ele sentiu a barreira. Por que ele não percebeu o quão difícil isto poderia ser? Porque ele estava doido de desejo, era por isso. E ele não podia parar. Ele não podia…!

Com seu joelho separou as pernas dela, apesar de seus protestos mudos, e colocou sua mão rapidamente entre elas. Ele observou seu rosto o tempo todo, vendo como o medo e a dor eram substituídos pelo prazer.

Suas unhas enterraram-se em suas costas novamente, mas não de dor desta vez. Ela estava estremecendo ritmicamente em cada investida de seus quadris. Suas pernas abriram-se mais. Seus quadris elevaram-se até encontrar os dele. E ainda olhou em seus olhos, assistindo-a enquanto a possuía.

Era a experiência mais erótica de sua vida inteira. Apesar de sua experiência, e ele tinha alguma, era um novo território para ele. Provavelmente se sentia tão inibido quanto Gina.

A maior parte de seus encontros tinha sido em com luzes apagadas, e de noite. Foi a primeira vez que ele fez amor em plena luz do dia, e isso era tão erótico quanto a visão da nudez rósea de Gina debaixo dele no tapete. Ele começou a ter calafrios com cada movimento, e sempre mais fundo em seu corpo suave.

— Eu nunca fiz isto… em pleno dia. E eu nunca assisti, Gina. — ele murmurou com, sua voz profunda examinando seus olhos azuis.

Ela engoliu em seco. Seus lábios estavam separados ofegantes com o prazer que sentiu e começou a movimentar-se em cima dela. Ela olhou fixamente em seus olhos, gemendo, subindo uma escada invisível de prazer em direção a que sentiu como uma meta insuportável.

— Eu… nunca. — ela engasgou.

Sua mandíbula enrijeceu com o prazer que estava sentindo.

— Eu sei. — ele gemeu. Ele fechou os olhos diante da violenta onda de êxtase que invadia suas entranhas fazendo-o ir mais fundo em Gina, rumo ao clímax final. — Deus… eu não posso… parar! — Ele gemeu.

Gina passou as pernas em volta dele o que aumentou ainda mais o prazer que estava sentindo. Ela arqueou novamente, com sua boca e olhos abertos, olhando-o nos olhos. Seus olhos estavam escurecidos de desejo.

— Eu sinto você. — ela sussurrou entrecortadamente. — Eu sinto você… dentro de mim!

A angústia foi triplicada no erótico sussurro. O corpo dele possuía o de Gina no carpete com movimentos violentos e urgentes que era mais desespero que experiência. Suas costas estavam a ponto de se quebrarem, ele pensou em uma última explosão de sanidade. Então ele a sentiu convulsionar embaixo dele e gritar, contraindo os músculos ao redor dele. Ele explodiu, em fim e olhando-a nos olhos, seu corpo fez um último e furioso movimento que o levou a um clímax que ele nunca experimentou na vida.  
Gina o sentiu, e o saboreou, rendida com ele naquele espaço de segundos. O prazer lentamente caiu para níveis suportáveis e ela quis lamentar o fim, porque era tão primoroso, e muito breve.

Ela olhou para seu rosto molhado de suor enquanto ele recuperava o controle, seus olhos famintos passaram no pelo seu corpo, másculo, em seu tórax de pêlos espessos, até o estômago plano que estava comprimido ao dela e passaram por suas longas pernas poderosas que se achavam entre suas coxas brancas.

Devia estar envergonhada, por vê-los assim. Mas ela estava somente fascinada pela novidade da intimidade.

Ela olhou de volta até seu rosto tenso, molhado de suor, enquanto ele voltava a si lentamente. Seus olhos abriram, escuros e sombrios.

Ela o alcançou e acariciou sua boca. Ela sentiu o corpo dele tremendo como o dela. Ele pareceu… esgotado.

Ele desmoronou em cima dela, apoiando a maior parte de seu peso com os antebraços. Seu rosto pulsou na garganta úmida dela, respirando rapidamente. Ele estremeceu. Seus braços o rodearam, embalando-o. Ela o sentiu contra todo o seu corpo. E o sentiu, ainda dentro dela, ainda pulsando suavemente.

— Nossa. — ela sussurrou, admirada. Suas pernas ainda em torno dos quadris dele o apertaram em suave solicitação.

— Otimista. — ele murmurou.

Ela riu suavemente. E soube o que ele queria dizer. Os homens gastavam muita energia, e então levavam muito tempo antes de serem capazes de fazer amor novamente. Ela nunca tinha feito amor, mas escutou isso de outras mulheres.

— Quando eu senti que você enrijecia, eu podia ter atirado em mim mesmo. — ele disse em seu ouvido. — Eu me esqueci disto. Eu sabia que você virgem, e mesmo assim eu ainda não poderia parar.

Suas mãos alisaram seu cabelo flamejante e ondulado. Ela olhou no teto, vagamente ciente da movimentação das gatas em torno da sala, de uma brisa tremulando as cortinas, de um carro distante na estrada. Ela nunca chegou muito perto de outro ser humano. Ela soube, finalmente, o que era ser uma mulher. Ela nunca sonharia que seria Harry que a ensinaria como fazer amor.

Ele respirou fundo e longamente rolando no carpete, trazendo-a para cima dele de forma que ele poderia olhar em seus grandes olhos castanhos mel.

Ele colocou sua mão entre eles e voltou com um traço de sangue.  
Ela corou.

Ele procurou seus olhos.

— Eu nem pensei em usar proteção, qualquer uma.

Ela não soube o que dizer. Estava ainda fora da realidade.

As mãos dele deslizaram abaixo de seu corpo para seus quadris, suaves.

— Erga. — ele murmurou sensualmente.

Ela ficou curiosa, até que ela viu seus olhos irem famintos para seus seios. Suas mãos deslizaram até eles, segurando-os suavemente. Ele a soltou sobre si e sua boca os abocanhou, beijando e saboreando—os até que ela ondulou todo o corpo com desejo renovado.

Ele gemeu com o modo como seu corpo respondeu com estimulação renovada e urgência súbita.

— Você está dolorida? — Ele perguntou.

— Eu… bem, eu não faço… ai! — Ela ofegou quando ele a tocou onde os tecidos foram rasgados em sua primeira intimidade.

Ele rangeu os dentes.

— Desculpe. — ele sussurrou.

Ela podia sentir o quão faminto ele estava.

— Você pode. — ela sussurrou de volta. Está tudo bem!

Ele sentiu aquelas palavras ressoando pelo corpo inteiro. Ela teria deixado, apesar da dor. Era humilhante para ele saber disto.

Ele curvou-se para sua boca e a beijou suavemente, com ternura infinita. Ela mexeu em seus quadris, mas ele não respondeu.

— Não. — ele disse suavemente sorrindo para ela. — Não a menos que você possa ter tanto prazer com meu corpo quanto eu com o seu.

Ela ficou fascinada com a resposta.

Ele a beijou novamente, muito suavemente, e então afastou-se. Ele pegou suas roupas e levantou-se para colocá-las. Ele olhou para ela e em como ela puxou sua roupa contra os seios olhando fixamente para ele confusa.

— Eu farei café. — ele disse, ciente de seu súbito embaraço. — Então nós conversaremos.

Ele saiu. E ela correu para pegar suas roupas, notando os olhares fixos e curiosos das gatas, que provavelmente nunca viram tal comportamento de seu dono. De repente ficou tímida.

Quando ele voltou com uma bandeja, ela estava sentada na beira do sofá sentindo-se embaraçada e envergonhada.

Ele se sentou ao lado dela, e a serviu com uma xícara de café do jeito que ela gostava. Ele viu as lágrimas que ela estava tentando não derramar.

Ele alcançou uma caixa de lenços de papel que mantinha perto da luminária e enxugou seus olhos com uma ternura que falou mais que palavras.

— Eu não tive uma mulher por mais de dois anos. — ele disse abruptamente. — Eu sinto muito. Perdi o controle no minuto em que comecei a beijar você.

— Está tudo bem. — ela falou, tomando um gole do café. — Eu não lutei exatamente por minha honra. — Lágrimas começaram a rolar novamente, manchando suas bochechas enquanto ela tentava não deixar ele ver o quão chateada ela estava.

Ele tirou o café das mãos dela, e a puxou para seus braços, fazendo-a sentar em seu colo. Ele a segurou enquanto ela chorava, balançando-a no silêncio da sala. Ele se sentiu saciado. Seu corpo estava mais relaxado do que tinha estado em anos. Ele se sentiu jovem, vital, cheio de fogo. E sorriu com a diferença que alguns minutos tórridos fizeram em sua relação tumultuosa.

— Eu sinto muito. — ela disse. — Eu estou agindo como uma criança.

Ele beijou suas pálpebras molhadas.

— Primeiras vezes são traumáticas. — ele murmurou, secando seus olhos novamente com o lenço de papel.

— A sua foi? — Ela perguntou, curiosa.

Ele riu.

— A primeira vez que eu tentei fazer sexo, eu tinha dezessete anos. Eu estava namorando uma menina mais velha e nós estávamos no banco de trás do carro dos meus pais em drive-in um dos poucos que existiam no Texas, — ele recordou. — Nós estávamos cheios de desejo e rápidos quando meu zíper emperrou.  
Ela olhava fixamente para ele, fascinada.

Ele riu novamente.

— Eu não podia fazer nada. Eu não podia tirar minha calça jeans sem arrancar o zíper. E se eu quebrasse o zíper, eu nunca teria passado por minha mãe sem ela perceber. — Ele agitou sua cabeça. — Ela era experiente e ficou furiosa. Me chamou de bobo desajeitado e disse que ela não podia imaginar por que as meninas saíam comigo. Eu a levei pra casa e nunca telefonei para ela novamente. Ela não soube que era minha primeira vez, que aquilo tudo acabou com meu orgulho.

— Eu não posso imaginar você sendo desajeitado. — ela disse, fascinada por ele.  
Ele beijou a ponta de seu nariz.

— Todos nós começamos em algum lugar. — ele meditou. Ele olhava para sua boca suave. — Mas você foi minha primeira virgem — ele sussurrou, olhando em seus olhos.

— Eu fui?

Ele movimentou a cabeça. E passou as mãos no cabelo.

— Eu não estava certo de que saberia o que fazer para não deixá-la sentir tanta dor.

— Você soube o que fazer, entretanto. — ela sussurrou, corando e evitando os olhos dele.

Ele notou. E sentiu-se nas alturas. Sabia que ela chegou ao clímax, e não apenas uma vez. Ele a fez ter prazer, apesar do início áspero. Sentiu-se orgulhoso disso.

Ele a embalou em seus braços com o rosto em sua garganta morna. Seu corpo estremeceu faminto com a lembrança do prazer que sentiu.

— Eu havia me esquecido de como me sentiria. — ele sussurrou. - Suponho que eu tenho sido meio vivo, sem o que senti hoje.

— Eu também. — ela respondeu sonolenta acercando-se mais ainda do corpo poderoso.

Ele beijou seu cabelo.

— Eu sinto muito que tenha sentido dor — ele sussurrou. — Era inevitável.

— Eu sei.

Ele ficou sentado segurando-a por muito tempo, e não percebeu como estava tarde até as luzes automáticas de fora começarem a acender.

— Meu Deus! — ela exclamou quando notou, sentando-se em seu colo. — Eu tenho que ir para casa. Ou a mamãe ficará preocupada. — Ela parou, espantada quando se lembrou de sua mãe e de suas responsabilidades. Ela lembrou o que ela fez com Potter e se sentiu tímida e desconfortável.

Ele percebeu e podia enxergar isto em sua expressão. Ele não soube o que dizer para fazer as coisas ficarem melhores.

— Se qualquer coisa acontecer, nós lidaremos com isto. — ele disse suavemente. — Não vá morrer de preocupação. Certo?

"_**Nós lidaremos com isto"**_**. **Ele quis dizer que pagaria por um aborto? Ela sentiu náuseas só de pensar nisso. O que no mundo ela tinha pensado? Ela só fez sexo com seu antigo chefe e ele não era homem de se casar. Ele não iria começar a ouvir violinos se ela dissesse que estava grávida. Ele iria sugerir uma solução prática. Mas ela não poderia concordar com isto. Era impossível.

— Eu posso ver o que se passa em sua mente, Gina. — ele disse abruptamente.— Não se preocupe com problemas que ainda não apareceram.  
Ela respirou fundo.

— Você está certo, claro. — Ela olhou ao seu redor, não soubesse onde levantou, também.

— Você quer que eu a siga até em casa, por via das dúvidas? — Ele perguntou.  
Ela olhou para ele.

— Por quê?

— Você não dirige muito à noite, — ele disse com o cenho franzido. — Existem muitos bêbados na estrada há essa hora.

— Eu não terei qualquer problema. — ela o assegurou.

— Exceto que terá que viver com que acabou de acontecer. — ele observou.

Ela levantou sua bolsa e suéter e olhou para ele.

— Como?

Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

— Você é uma puritana, Gina. — ele disse sombrio. — Você não era virgem por acaso.

Ela corou.

— Eu não saio muito…

Ele acenou para longe o resto da resposta.

— Você é apaixonada por mim. Eu sempre soube disto. Não existe qualquer outra razão que faria você se entregar a um homem sem casamento.

Ela olhou fixamente para ele e odiou ser tão transparente.

Ele chegou mais perto, tomando-a suavemente pelos ombros.

— Você trabalhará para mim até que nós descubramos, de uma forma ou de outra, se vai haver consequências.

— Eu nunca deveria ter…!

Ele beijou sua boca.

— Nós somos humanos. — Ele procurou seus olhos. — Eu amei a maneira como se entregou a mim. — ele adicionou roucamente. Foi o encontro mais excitante da minha vida Gina. — Acho que eu poderia viver disto, se eu tivesse como. Você foi…extraordinária.

— Eu tinha nenhuma experiência. — ela soltou.

— O instinto deve ter te guiado, então. — Ele curvou e a beijou novamente. — Tente não ter vergonha de algo tão bonito, — ele adicionou quietamente. Nós temos muito em comum. E penso que descobriremos muito mais, juntos.

Ele estava dizendo algo incrível. Ela olhou fixamente para ele fascinada.

— Eu tinha muito prazer em estar só até que você apareceu e mexeu com minha vida. — ele murmurou ausente, olhando para ela. — Eu não posso voltar.

— Você não pode?

Ele trouxe sua palma suave até sua boca e a beijou faminto.

— Em alguns dias, eu penso que nós poderíamos sair para olhar anéis. — ele disse hesitante, e corando.

— Anéis?

Seu dedo polegar esfregou o dedo anular dela.

— Anéis.

Ela não conseguia articular uma única palavra.

Os olhos verdes dele estavam sombrios.

— Hoje foi o início. Não o fim.

Seus lábios entreabriram quando ela o estudou, com carinho irradiando de seu rosto. Ele notou isto, e sentiu-se humilde. Ele nunca esteve com uma mulher que fosse tão apaixonada por ele. Ele sentiu-se valorizado, possessivo.

Ele a puxou contra ele, seu corpo despertando no momento que sentiu seus seios suaves contra seu tórax. Isso não acontecia nem com Cho, quando ele era muito mais jovem. Gina provocava fogo em seu corpo.

— Sente isto? — Ele sussurrou curvando-se para sua boca. — Você me excita tanto que dói.

Ela abriu a boca quando sentiu os lábios dele na sua. Ele a beijou erguendo-a do chão.

— Eu ainda deixaria você fazer amor comigo. — ela sussurrou.

— Eu sei. — ele sussurrou de volta. — Você é parte de mim agora. E eu sou parte de você. Beije-me…

O beijo foi longo, e apaixonado. Quando ele finalmente a colocou no chão, ela estava tremendo.

— Vá para casa. — ele disse firmemente, levando-a até porta com a bolsa em sua mão.

— Expulsando-me? — Ela arreliou.

Ele riu.

— Salvando você. — ele murmurou maldosamente. — Eu preciso de um banho frio.

Ela tocou em seu tórax, atordoada e dolorida com novas sensações, nova alegria.

— Eu sei que você já sabe disto. — ela disse suavemente. — Mas eu amo você.

Ele acariciou sua boca com o dedo. As palavras, o fez ele sentir-se culpado. Ele a desejava, mas não sentia aquela emoção por ela. Não ainda. Ele acabou por sorrir.

— Dirija com cuidado. E ligue-me quando chegar em casa.

Ele não disse, mas deveria sentir algo por ela, estava certa disto. Ela irradiou.

— Certo. Boa noite.

— Boa noite, anjo. — ele disse suavemente.

Ele assistiu ela ir embora com desprezo por si mesmo. Ele aproveitou-se do que ela sentia e perdeu o controle colocando-a em risco. Agora ele tinha que aguardar para descobrir se ela ficou grávida, sabendo que se acontecesse, ele seria forçado a casar-se com ela para salvar sua reputação. Não foi a melhor noite de sua vida, apesar do enorme prazer sentiu naquela mesma tarde.

**N/A: Consegui cumprir com o prometido, ou quase, ia postar ontem porém acabei não conseguindo então postei hoje! Espero que todos tenham uma virada de ano maravilhosa, e que 2013 seja repleto de momentos especiais com amigos e famíliares.**

**.**

**Resposta ao Comentário**

**.**

**.**

_**Larissa Cardoso:**_ _**Creio que irei postá-lo na primeira semana do ano, provavelmente no fim de semana, andei modificando algumas coisas mas como é fim de ano não dá para ter muito tempo para isso. rsrsrs**_

_**Sei bem o que é isso, antes de perder meu lindo celular (sim ainda estou deprimida com isto) eu conseguia ler as fanfics por ele, e a única coisa chata era que não dava para comentar.**_

_**A St. Mungus é uma fics meio drama, então talvez você tenha feito uma boa escolha...**_

_**Com relação a fazer continuação das adaptações confesso que já pensei, só que creio que minha narrativa seja bem diversa ao dos livros, além disso tenho medo de não conseguir alcançar um bom objetivo... Quem sabe mudo de idéia em um futuro em que não tenha que me preocupar com as atualizações das minhas fics.**_

_**Como pode ver o encontro continuou, e aí o que achou?**_

_**Feliz ano novo!**_

_**Até Mais.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_*****FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO*****_


	7. Capítulo VI

_**CAPÍTULO 6**_

Gina conseguiu entrar em casa sem ser vista por sua mãe. Ela estava amarrotada e seu cabelo estava uma bagunça. Sua mãe não era cega ou estúpida, ela saberia que algo aconteceu. Para prevenir quaisquer perguntas desconfortáveis, Gina chamou por ela e então foi diretamente para seu quarto sem ser vista.

De lá, ela foi para a cozinha, tentando não deixar se levar pela imaginação com o que aconteceu à tarde. Neste momento ela lembrou-se que prometeu trazer um pouco de truta para sua mãe. Ela gemeu interiormente. Ela aqueceu uma tigela de sopa e levou com e bolachas para sua mãe.

— Eu sinto muito sobre a truta, — ela começou. Mas estava radiante e não podia esconder isto.

A Sra. Weasley olhou de relance para ela.

— Não importa. A sopa está boa. Você está com cara de gato que comeu o passarinho, meu bem. — ela repreendeu. — Então o que está acontecendo entre você e aquele belo homem?

De nada adiantou tentar se esquivar das perguntas desconfortáveis de sua mãe. Gina corou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

— O belo homem está conversando sobre anéis.

Sua mãe ofegou.

— Querida!

Gina riu.

— Você pode acreditar nisto? E nós estávamos lutando e brigando um com outro semana passada!

— Ele realmente não havia notado você antes, — a mulher mais velha assinalou tomando uma colherada se sopa. — Você era muito tímida para ser você mesma com ele.

— Eu era. — Gina concordou, vagamente envergonhada do que aconteceu naquela tarde.

— Ele mencionou uma data?

Gina agitou sua cabeça.

— Nós vamos fazer uma coisa de cada vez. — ela respondeu.

A Sra. Weasley só sorriu. Ela sabia que quando se começava a falar em anel, o casamento acontecia rapidamente.

— Sempre quis viver o suficiente para vê-la casada e feliz.

— Seria melhor você ficar ao meu lado mais tempo que isto. — Gina a repreendeu. — Eu não posso viver sem você!

— Bobagem — a outra mulher murmurou. — Você tem sua própria vida para viver. E eu estou quase no fim da minha.

— Não fale assim. — sua filha a repreendeu. — Você não está quase no fim. Você tem muito que esperar ainda!

— Como o quê? — A Sra. Weasley perguntou.

— Netos! — Ela respondeu, e corou novamente, porque ela já podia estar grávida.

A mulher mais velha se sentou muito quieta.

— Netos. Por que… eu não achei… — Ela relanceou o olhar em Gina. — Ele quer crianças, então?

— Claro! — Gina disse, sorrindo.

— Ele deve ter mudado de ideia. — A Sra. Weasley disse para si mesma.  
Gina sentiu uma sensação de afundamento.

—O que você quer dizer?

— Oh, é só algo que ele mencionou aquele dia que ele veio aqui conversar comigo, querida. — ela disse, tomando mais sopa. — Ele disse que nunca teria uma criança.

Gina sentiu náuseas.

— Ele disse é?

Sua mãe não notou a palidez súbita de Gina e a falta de entusiasmo. Ela estava pensando.

— Os homens frequentemente pensam assim, até que eles tenham uma criança. Mas ele foi bastante enfático sobre isto.

— Eu pergunto-me por que. — Gina murmurou em voz alta, desconfortável.  
Sua mãe olhou-a preocupada.

— Você não deve comentar que eu disse à você. — ela pediu.

— O que você vai dizer a mim, Mãe?

A Sra. Weasley fez careta.

— Sr. Potter é um homem muito fechado hoje em dia, mas ele foi jovem e irresponsável uma vez. Eu ouvi algo sobre a menina Chang, de uma enfermeira que conheço. Eu perguntei a ele sobre isto. Ele ficou chocado suficiente para contar a mim a verdade sobre ela. Cho estava grávida quando morreu. E era seu filho. Ele não sabia sobre a criança, embora ele teria casado mais cedo se tivesse sabido. O investigador da suspeita da morte dela manteve sigilo sobre sua gravidez, para evitar embaraço a seus pais. Mas isso o afetou terrivelmente. Ele não perdeu só sua noiva, mas seu filho também. Ele disse que apenas o pensamento de uma criança dele, lhe causa pesadelos agora, para o assombrar.

Gina se sentou, ereta. Era pior que imaginava. Harry não queria filhos.

Ela o desequilibrou e eles fizeram amor sem proteção. Ele estava fazendo o melhor, mas ele nunca diria a ela que a amava e havia dado a entender que se ela ficasse grávida, eles teriam assumir as consequências. Isso queria dizer que ele não queria ter filhos nunca, depois do que aconteceu com sua noiva? Ela sentiu um frio na alma. O que iria fazer?

— Querida, o que houve? — A Sra. Weasley perguntou com o cenho franzido

Gina forçou um sorriso.

— Nada. Eu não devia ter ciúmes de uma mulher morta, não é? — Ela adicionou, levando sua mãe a acreditar que ela estava pensando em Cho.  
A Sra. Weasley relaxou.

— Sim, querida. Você não devia.

Gina mudou de assunto. Ela não dormiu muito aquela noite. Estava doente de preocupação. Como ela pôde ter sido tão cega e estúpida? Ela iria pagar um preço alto por uma hora de paixão. Ela pensou que valia a pena qualquer coisa no momento. Agora, ela não estava tão certa.

Ela foi trabalhar segunda-feira de manhã com incerteza. Ela temia e esperava ver Harry novamente, ambos de uma vez. Draco Malfoy sorriu para ela quando deu a ela os novos registros do rebanho para arquivar, e ele a olhou como se pudesse adivinhar o que aconteceu na casa de Harry Potter. Mas ele não disse nada.

Mas Neville disse. Ele olhou-a sentando-se ao lado de sua escrivaninha.

— Eu ouvi que você estava na casa de Potter no fim de semana. — ele murmurou.

Ela ofegou.

— Como…?

— Jacobsville é uma cidade pequena. — ele disse agradavelmente. — A casa de Potter fica em uma rua movimentada. Seu carro estava estacionado em frente.

Ela fez careta.

— Eu não pensei nisso.

— Pare de fazer parecer tão trágico. — ele disse suavemente. — Vocês estão ambos livres. Ninguém vai fazer comentários maldosos sobre vocês terem passados a tarde juntos. É verdade sobre as gatas? — Ele adicionou depressa.

— Que tem as gatas?

— Que elas são tão ciumentas com Potter que as visitas não podem se aproximar dele. — ele respondeu.

— Elas não foram tão ruins, — ela confiou. — Bem, eu ganhei um arranhado de uma delas. Mas foi só um arranhão.

— O rumor é que quanto mais Potter gosta de alguém, piores ficam as gatas. — ele disse a ela. — Em todo caso, seria melhor você vestir armadura se continuar a ir até lá.

— Siameses tendem a ser temperamental, eu acho. — ela disse, perguntando-se quantas pessoas viram seu carro na casa do Potter.

— Nós tivemos um cachorro uma vez que odiou o namorado da Hermione, quando ela tinha mais ou menos quatorze anos. — ele recordou. — O cachorro se sentou e rosnava para ele o tempo inteiro em que ele ficava em casa. Então um dia o menino trouxe um osso de carne de boi. O da próxima vez que ele veio, o cachorro o encontrou na porta e o lambeu todo quase até a morte.

Ela sorriu travessa.

— Eu me pergunto se os Siameses gostam de ossos de carne de boi?

Ele riu e saiu para trabalhar.

Gina passou o dia esperando algum contato de Harry. Afinal, eles se tornaram amantes. Mas ele não ligou. Ela ficou decepcionada e sua autoconfiança despencou. Todas as suas esperanças começaram a se afogar em dúvidas. Ela cumpriu sua rotina normal, atendendo ao telefone e tomando notas, e digitando cartas que Draco Malfoy ditou a ela. Era um dia normal. Nada fora do comum. Ela podia ter chorado.

Em um momento, ela quase levantou o telefone e ligou em seu escritório. Mas isso nunca funcionaria. Não queria dar a impressão de o estar perseguindo. Talvez ele precisasse de tempo para respirar, a fim de se acostumar à relação deles. Seguramente, era só isto.

Ao final do dia, ela estava se sentindo muito triste. Perguntou-se se talvez Harry telefonou enquanto ela foi rapidamente ao correio para buscar uma carta de entrega especial que Draco Malfoy estava esperando.

Ela teve a oportunidade para perguntar a ele quando pegou sua bolsa e suéter para ir para casa. Ele entrou com uma carta fechada que precisava de selo.

— Você podia passar pelo correio a caminho de sua casa, Gina? — Ele perguntou.

— Certamente. — Ela colocou o selo e deu a ele um olhar tímido. — Uh, alguém me ligou enquanto estive fora, mais cedo? — ela hesitou.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— De seu ex-chefe, você quer dizer?

Ela soltou a respiração.

— Bem…

— É um caso difícil, Gina, se é que existe um. — ele disse. — Você está se arriscando muito.

— Senhor?

— Todos nós sabemos que você estava na casa dele. — ele respondeu facilmente. — As notícias correm como fogo por aqui. Nós ouvimos que aquelas gatas não gostam de companhia mesmo.

— Elas são do tipo antagônico. — ela confessou, sem mencionar seus arranhões.  
— Potter levou para casa outro advogado para o jantar um dia e o homem teve que ir parar o na emergência. Ele era alérgico a arranhões de gato.

Ela clareou a garganta.

— Elas são possessivas. — ela respondeu. — Mas eu não sou nenhuma ameaça. Nós somos somente amigos. — Gina disse firmemente. — Ele queria me apresentar para suas gatas.

— Isso explica tudo. — Draco meditou, sorrindo malicioso. — São as gatas quem estão interessadas em você, então?

Neville Granger colocou sua cabeça na porta, espiando descaradamente.

— E claro que Potter ama suas gatas, então ele traz para casa estranhos que ele pensa que elas gostarão. — ele adicionou.

— Você dois! — Gina exclamou, rindo do absurdo de tudo aquilo. — Eu estou partindo. Vejo vocês amanhã.

Eles se despediram e assistiram ela ir embora.

Ela sabia o que eles quiseram dizer sobre as gatas.

O Sr. Potter era um notório mais solitário. Ele nunca levou mulheres para sua casa. Se ele estivera com Gina no fim de semana, algo estava acontecendo. Ela reconheceu que isso por toda parte da cidade se até Draco Malfoy soube de sua visita. Ela perguntou-se se a fofoca chegou até Harry e se é por isso que ele não telefonou para ela. Claro, ele podia estar sentindo remorso por sua perda de controle também. Ela estava sentindo algo semelhante. Sua única desculpa era que ela o amava. Tristemente, ela sabia que o mesmo não acontecia com ele. Desejo não era amor.

Gina passou a noite acordada preocupada sobre como se deixou levar na casa de Harry e em como ele a estava ignorando. E não podia esquecer o que sua mãe havia dito sobre a opinião dele sobre filhos. Ela esperava com todo seu coração que não houvesse consequências. Seguramente, ela não podia ficar grávida de um único encontro amoroso!

Ela foi trabalhar na manhã seguinte e encontrou Draco Malfoy fazendo café.

Ele levantou os olhos quando ela entrou e sorriu.

— Eu preciso fazer uma viagem hoje. Você pode tomar conta de tudo até eu voltar ?

— Eu farei meu melhor, senhor. — ela prometeu.

— Se Potter aparecer, você pode esticar o horário de almoço. — ele adicionou com um sorriso. — Mas não diga a ele que eu disse isto.

— Ele não é um homem ruim.

— Você não tem minha perspectiva dele. — Draco respondeu quietamente.

Ela estava ciente disto. O divórcio de Draco tinha sido uma sujeira e ele culpou Potter pelos pedidos irracionais de sua esposa. Ela não disse uma palavra.

Ele encolheu os ombros.

— Desculpe. Eu tenho lembranças ruins. Eu verei você amanhã, Gina.

— Sim, senhor. — ela disse. — Faça uma boa viagem.

— Eu espero.

Ela assistiu ele sair com um mau pressentimento. Ela não podia evitar o sentimento que algo estava acontecendo.

E estava. Potter se encaminhou para seu escritório e com Hermione Granger atrás dele. Ele disse a ela os resultados da autópsia do em seu pai, dera negativo. Ele não foi assassinado.

Ela ficou aliviada, e seu rosto mostrou isto.

— Mas o mesmo não aconteceu com o pai de Gina. — ele disse quietamente. — Não diga a ela, e não diga a Neville até que eu tenha tempo para ir ao rancho de Malfoy. Eu vou dizer a Gina pessoalmente e então a levarei a sua casa e ajudarei a dar a notícia para sua mãe. Vai ser uma provação para elas. Se nós pudermos pegar Belatriz Granger, nós a acusaremos com assassinato em primeiro grau. Gina e sua mãe terão que testemunhar, e isso ressuscitará algumas recordações terríveis para Sra. Weasley. Eu não estou certo de que seu coração aguentará.

— O que pode ser feito?

Ele encolheu os ombros.

— A única coisa eu sei é que para tentar um acordo tenho que conversar com conversar o Promotor do distrito. Se Belatriz confessasse seria oferecida a ela um acordo invés de passar o resto da vida na prisão. Eu terei que ver. Agora mesmo, minha prioridade é ter certeza que Gina não saiba disto no noticiário das seis. Havia repórteres rondando o laboratório esta tarde.

— Pobre Gina. — Hermione disse tristemente. — Por favor, diga a que se precisar de mim é só chamar.

— Eu direi. Mas eu estou certo de que ela já sabe disto. Domine o forte para mim.

— Pode deixar.

Durante todo o caminho para a casa de Draco Malfoy, Potter se preocupou sobre qual seria a reação de Gina. Ele ainda se sentia confuso a respeito de seu breve interlúdio, e não era fácil vê-la novamente. Ela era uma mulher tímida e introvertida que não teve nenhuma experiência com homens. Ele aproveitou-se disto. Ela poderia odiá-lo por isto. Apesar de tudo, tinha que fazer o que ele podia por ela e sua mãe. Não iria ser fácil para nenhuma delas enfrentar o fato de que o Sr. Weasley havia sido assassinado.

Gina estava sozinha terminando o último dos novos arquivos quando ela ouviu passos entrando em seu escritório.

Ela olhou para cima, e seu coração saltou de modo selvagem quando viu Harry Potter pela primeira vez desde sua tarde apaixonada. Ela corou furiosamente assim que ele entrou na sala e parou em frente a sua escrivaninha. Ele estava muito elegante em um terno cinza claro, com nenhum fio de cabelo fora do lugar. Seus olhos verdes estavam quietos e piedosos quando encontraram os seus.

— Algo errado? — Ela perguntou de uma vez, preocupada pelo modo como olhou para ela.

— Sim, Gina. — ele respondeu. — Nós temos que falar com sua mãe. Malfoy deixará você sair cedo?

— Ele não está aqui hoje. — ela hesitou levantando-se. — O que aconteceu?

— Nós acabamos de receber os resultados da autópsia do seu pai. Ele foi envenenado, Gina. Não foi uma morte natural. Foi assassinato.

Assassinato. Assassinato. Ela sentiu o sangue fugir de seu rosto. Belatriz Granger matou seu pai.

— Aquela mulher. — ela disse fora de si. — Aquela maldita, mulher ambiciosa matou meu pai!

Ele se moveu depressa em torno da escrivaninha e a puxou para seus braços, abraçando-a apertado.

— Está tudo bem. — ele murmurou suavemente em sua orelha, abraçando-a com força quando ela começou a tremer. — Nós a faremos pagar por isto. Eu juro que nós faremos.

Ela sentiu choque e então raiva. Agora ela sentia uma mágoa como água por trás de uma represa. Ela amou seu pai, apesar de suas faltas. Como sua mãe iria reagir com essas notícias?

— Isso matará Mamãe. — ela disse sufocada com os braços ao redor da cintura de Harry.

— Não, não irá. — ele a assegurou. — Ela é mais forte que parece. Mas eu acho que devíamos dar essa notícia a ela juntos.

— Sim. Obrigado. — ela adicionou retardadamente.

Ele respirou longamente. Estranho, como parecia certo o que sentiu com ela em seus braços. Não conseguiu parar de pensar nela nos últimos dias. Era como voltar para casa.

Ela amou o conforto de seu abraço. Com exceção de sua mãe, ela teve somente um pouco de afeto verdadeiro em sua vida. Era maravilhoso sentir seu corpo musculoso e deixá-lo absorver todas as suas preocupações, todos os seus medos. Ele a fazia sentir-se segura, protegida. A mão dele alisava seu cabelo, apreciando sua suavidade.

Passos os interromperam. Neville entrou no escritório, e ao vê-los, e começou a sair novamente, um pouco envergonhado.

Harry o viu e apontou para Gina.

— Ela teve notícias ruins. — ele disse ao outro homem. — Estará por toda cidade daqui a pouco, então você poderia saber agora também. O pai dela foi envenenado.

— Por minha madrasta? — Neville perguntou miseravelmente.

Harry movimentou a cabeça.

— Muito provavelmente.

Neville fez careta.

— Gina, eu sinto tanto.

Ela enxugou seus olhos com a parte de trás de sua mão. Eles estavam inchados e vermelhos.

— Não é sua culpa, Neville. — ela disse tristemente. — Você e Hermione sofreram por causa de seu pai, também. Todos nós somos vítimas.

— E nós não conseguimos encontrá-la. - Neville murmurou furiosamente.

— Nós iremos. — Harry disse firmemente. — Eu juro que nós iremos.

— Existe qualquer coisa que eu possa fazer? — Neville perguntou.

Gina agitou a cabeça.

— Mas obrigado de qualquer maneira. Nós vamos dizer a Mamãe. Eu espero que isto não vá ser demais para ela.

Harry sorriu um pouco quando Gina foi juntar suas coisas.

— Eu penso que sua mãe vai querer vingança mais que condolência quando ela souber a verdade.

Gina sorriu.

— Eu espero. — ela respondeu. — Eu realmente espero que ela se sinta assim.

Harry voltou-se para Neville.

— Eu vou seguir Gina até em casa. Se Malfoy ligar, você pode dizer a ele o que está acontecendo?

— Ele deixou seu capataz encarregado de tudo. — Neville respondeu. — Eu terei certeza de que ele saiba. Não há nada que não possa esperar até amanhã. Gina, se você precisar de qualquer coisa, tudo que você tem que fazer é nos dizer. Eu sei que Hermione lhe diria o mesmo.

— Obrigada, Neville. — ela respondeu, e com um sorriso juntou-se a Harry. — Eu estou pronta quando quiser ir. — ela disse a ele.

— Vamos. — Harry abriu espaço para ela passar na frente.

A Sra. Weasley olhou-os esperançosamente, e com surpresa, quando viu Harry entrar com sua filha. Eles estavam com expressões sombrias.

Ela estava escorada em travesseiros no sofá com descansando. Ela deu a eles um olhar sábio.

— Você tem os resultados da autópsia, — ela adivinhou. — Aquela mulher envenenou meu marido, não foi? — Ela adicionou, com os olhos relampejando. — Eu a quero presa e esquartejada!

Harry sorriu para Gina.

-Eu não disse a você? — Ele meditou.

Gina balançou a cabeça.

— Sim, você disse. — Ela guardou suas coisas e foi se sentar ao lado de sua mãe no sofá e abraçou-a. — Nós vamos achá-la e a mandaremos para a cadeia por anos e anos. — ela prometeu a sua mãe. — É só uma questão de tempo.

— Essa é a palavra chave. Tempo. — Harry concordou. — Felizmente, os criminalistas que processaram a cena do crime fizeram um trabalho completo. Eles não podiam eliminar um homicídio, então fizeram um bom trabalho de coletar evidências. Existe mais que suficiente para um perfil de DNA. Se Belatriz esteve naquele quarto, nós poderemos provar isto. Há também uma testemunha ocular que a viu sair do quarto pouco antes de seu marido ser encontrado. — ele adicionou.

— Sim, mas nós não sabemos onde ela está. — Gina murmurou.

— Oh, isto é só um detalhe secundário. — Harry disse negligentemente. - Eu tenho um detetive particular atrás dela. É só uma questão de tempo.

— Você não disse nada sobre isto. — Gina observou.

— Achar Belatriz é essencial para Hermione e Neville. Eles estão lutando para manter o rancho, que não está nada bem. — ele severamente disse. — Belatriz fez de tudo para levá-los a isso. Ela fugiu com todo o dinheiro de forma que eles dificilmente podem pagar contas. Eles precisam encontrá-la, e depressa. E vocês duas também. — ele adicionou. Quanto mais demorar, pior será.

— Como um humano pode ser tão frio? — A Sra. Weasley perguntou alto, suas características delicadas aparecendo à medida que ela falava. — O dinheiro não é tão importante.

— Para algumas pessoas é. — Harry respondeu. — Eu vi homens irem para a prisão por toda vida porque roubaram menos que vinte dólares. Um ladrão não conhece quanto dinheiro sua vítima está levando, como uma regra. Às vezes a vítima resiste, e morre, e o ladrão acaba com algumas moedas no bolso e uma sentença de prisão perpétua. A cobiça é seu próprio castigo.

— Eu espero que Belatriz Granger consiga o seu. — Gina disse quietamente, abraçando sua mãe. Ela olhou para Harry. — Eu suponho estará em todos os jornais?

— Indubitavelmente. — ele concordou. E moveu-se na sala de estar e sentando-se em uma poltrona confortável. — As tragédias pessoais se tornaram entretenimento popular. Nós vemos um nível muito baixo em ética jornalística, o tempo todo.

— Onde você acha que Belatriz Granger está? — A Sra. Weasley perguntou abruptamente.

Harry cruzou suas longas pernas e encostou-se à poltrona.

— Suponho que em algum lugar bem perto. Ela não está disposta a perder o rancho. Hermione e Neville já sofreram algumas ameaças, provavelmente por alguém pago por ela.

— Eu sinto muito que eles estejam passando por isso. — Gina disse. — Hermione é minha melhor amiga.

— Eu não desistirei até que Belatriz seja encontrada. — Harry assegurou a ela.

— Eu tenho um dos melhores detetives particulares do Texas no trabalho.  
A Sra. Weasley estava tocando de leve em seus olhos. A raiva transformou-se em pesar.

— Eu perguntei-me porque no relatório do investigador estava, dizendo que ele teve um ataque cardíaco. — ela murmurou em voz alta. — Ele fez todos os tipos de exames, e não havia nenhum problema de coração.

— Pelo que o médico legista disse a mim, o veneno paralisa o coração. Essencialmente, para e a pessoa morre. Desde que ninguém suspeitou de homicídio, eles não se aborreceram com uma autópsia. Mas eu acredito que os investigadores em San Antonio com fizeram um ótimo trabalho de coleta de evidências. Quando nós finalmente pegarmos Belatriz, nós teremos o suficiente para colocá-la na cadeia.

Gina abraçou sua mãe.

— Estará tudo bem. — ela disse, embora realmente não sentisse isso.

— Os jornais terão um dia de cheio, não é? - A Sra. Weasley perguntou de repente, fazendo careta.

— Nós conseguiremos passar por isso. — Gina assegurou a ela. — Nós somos fortes, não é?

A Sra. Weasley hesitou, então sorriu.

— Sim, querida. Nós somos fortes.

— Nós acharemos um jeito de escapar da publicidade. — Harry disse a elas. — Primeiro o mais importante. Temos que encontrar Belatriz.

— Obrigado por vir com Gina para me dar as notícias, Harry. — A Sra. Weasley disse a ele suavemente. — Fez tudo ficar mais fácil.

— Eu pensei que poderia. — ele disse suavemente. — Eu sinto muito que isto aconteceu dessa forma. — ele adicionou.

— Nós também. — Gina respondeu. — Mas não escolhemos nossos próprios obstáculos, não é?

— Verdade. — A Sra. Weasley murmurou. Ela olhou na direção de Harry. — Você gostaria de ficar para jantar?

Gina enrijeceu. Ela reconheceu que sua mãe estava dando uma de casamenteira, mas ela desejou que ela não fizesse isso. Ela estava insegura ao lado de Harry. Ela não sabia o que ele esperava dela. Ela não sabia como devia se comportar.

Harry viu sua indecisão e evitou seu olhar, falando com a Sra. Weasley.

— Obrigado. — ele disse — Mas eu tenho muito trabalho para hoje a noite com um cliente. — O cliente era Hermione Granger, mas ele não iria discutir isso com elas.

— Uma outra hora então. — A Sra. Weasley sugeriu.

— Outra hora. — ele concordou agradavelmente. — É melhor eu ir embora. Se você precisar, me liga. — ele disse olhando Gina firmemente.

— Claro. — ela disse sem olhar diretamente para ele, e com um riso forçado.

— Minha nova secretária vai se casar. — ele observou. — Você poderia considerar voltar a trabalhar para mim. Hermione e Mabel sentem sua falta.

Gina ficou surpresa, porque ele não tinha entrado em contato com ela desde o jantar. Nem sequer soube que ele havia contratado uma nova secretária. Ele soou como se quisesse que Gina voltasse. Mas ele não pareceu desesperado.

Por outro lado, ela sentiu falta de o ver todo dia. E era um prazer trabalhar para Draco Malfoy.

Ele garantiu que ela não o veria de maneira regularmente mesmo. Hoje tinha sido um evento raro.

— Pense sobre isto, pelo menos. — Harry adicionou quietamente.

— Sim. — ela respondeu. — Eu pensarei.

Ele a estudou por alguns segundos, com seus olhos estreitos e intensos. Ela poderia entender mal seu convite e achar que era para algo romântico, mas esse não era o caso. Ele se sentiu culpado pelo que deixou acontecer em sua casa. Gina podia estar grávida. Ele não ousava manter distância até que soubesse com certeza. A mulher não dava mostras de relacionamentos, e estaria em um inferno de dificuldades se realmente estivesse grávida.

Ele tinha que mantê-la por perto de forma que ele saberia, se houvesse uma gravidez. Se iria existir uma criança…

Ele parou de pensar nisso. Não pensaria sobre as consequências. Ele tinha que pensar pelo lado bom. Não estava pronto para casamento e família. Ele poderia nunca estar. Certamente, Gina era dificilmente o tipo de mulher com a qual ele se casaria. Ela era doce, não era agressiva. Havia diferenças entre eles que ela não entenderia. Ele não podia magoá-la mostrando a ela essas diferenças.

Ele tinha que esperar até que soubesse com certeza se iria existir uma criança. Isso não era sua culpa, ou dela. Ele a seduziu, fora a solidão e a fome que o levou a isso. Ele ainda sentia necessidade dela. Foi por esse motivo que ele a evitou nos dias subsequentes. Ele esperava saber se controlar.

Mas não saberia. Ele olhou para ela e a quis. Seu corpo já estava tão tenso quanto corda de violino, só de olhar para ela. Ele soube instintivamente que se a tocasse, não iria para longe. O prazer que ela deu a ele foi magnífico. E ele quis tudo novamente. E ele não ousava ter tudo novamente.

— Gina, por que você não acompanha o Harry até a porta? — A Sra. Weasley sugeriu depois do silêncio tenso.

— Eu posso achar a saída. — Harry disse rapidamente, ignorando a indecisão de Gina. Ele até sorriu. — Pense sobre o trabalho. — ele sugeriu. — Nós formamos uma boa equipe… você, eu, Hermione e Mabel. — ele adicionou quando sentiu que ela pensou que ele estava falando sobre eles dois.

Ela movimentou a cabeça.

— Eu pensarei sobre isto. — ela prometeu.

— Eu entrarei em contato. — ele respondeu. E não disse adeus.

Simplesmente partiu.

— Veja, querida, ele sente sua falta! — A Sra. Weasley exclamou quando ouviram o carro ir embora. — Ele quer você de volta! Você fará isto, não é?

— Eu vou mudar de roupa e começar o jantar. — ela interrompeu a especulação da sua mãe. — O que você gostaria de comer? Que tal panquecas?

— Panquecas? Para o jantar? — A mulher mais velha exclamou.

— Por que não? Nós amamos panquecas!

A Sra. Weasley sorriu.

— Então serão panquecas. E café.

O café fez Gina se lembrar de Harry e ficou triste. Ela perdeu seu trabalho por causa do café. Mas ela não deixou transparecer.

— Descafeinado para você. — ela arreliou, e foi mudar de roupa.

**.**

**.**

**N/A: Mais um capítulo adaptação, fico feliz que vcs estejam gostando dessa história. Estou aqui lendo alguns livros e pensando qual será o próximo a ser adaptado, gostaria de fazer um, mas é uma trilogia então terei que continuar as histórias com outros casais. Vcs gostam de Rony/Hermione e Neville/Luna?**

**Caso a maioria não goste, irei procurar outros livros para adaptar.**

**YukiYuri: Harry realmente eh bem safadinho tb.**

**Realmente Harry esta provando do ditado popular, vamos ver se ele REALMENTE vai começar a dar valor no que esta perdendo.**

**Obrigado pelo votos de feliz ano novo, espero que o seu tenha começado muito bem.**

**Mylle W. Potter: Que bom que gostou do capítulo, aqui esta o próximo.**

**Obrigado pelo votos de feliz ano novo tb, passou bem a virada? Que tenha um ano maravilhoso.**

**Larissa Cardoso: Já deu uma passadinha hoje na será? Promessa cumprida, capítulo novo! =D**

**Até o próximo capítulo! xD **


	8. Capítulo VII

_**CAPÍTULO 7**_

Harry passou o fim de semana trabalhando, tentando manter sua mente longe de Gina. Segunda-feira de manhã, o investigador particular o contatou com boas notícias para Hermione e Neville Granger. A coleção de moeda antiga de seu pai havia sido localizada com um colecionador em San Antonio. Havia cadernetas bancárias. Existia também uma cópia de um novo testamento, sobre a qual Harry tinha algumas suspeitas. Harry telefonou para o colecionador e marcou um encontro para o dia seguinte logo cedo para verificar a coleção de moedas e os documentos. Ele disse ao colecionador que ele pediria a Hermione que ligasse para ele assim que ela chegasse ao trabalho, ela podia garantir a ele que de fato Harry era seu advogado e estava autorizado lidar com sua herança.

Ele não sabia se Belatriz Granger estava ciente do paradeiro da coleção de moedas e considerou que poderia precisar de auxílio.

Então ele telefonou para o chefe de Polícia Remus Lupin, que concordou em acompanhá-lo. Lupin intimidaria a maioria das pessoas, Harry pensou ironicamente, mesmo sem uma arma de fogo.

Ele disse a Hermione sobre a viagem e também pediu a ela para ir até a casa de Gina mais tarde com uma pizza para alegrá-la e a mãe. Também sugeriu que não seria nada mal se ela mencionasse como sentiram falta dela no escritório, e a grande quantidade de trabalho que tinham acumulados desde que a nova secretária tinha ido embora. Hermione concordou sorrindo.

Hermione se surpreendeu com o novo visual de Gina e com seu nervosismo quando ela passou pela casa dela depois do trabalho. Ela e Gina se conheciam há muito tempo. Ela sempre foi uma pessoa calma.

— O Sr. Potter me pediu para dizer a você o quanto nós estamos sentindo sua falta. — Hermione disse.

Gina riu suavemente.

— Realmente, ou é só porque Jessie deixou trabalho sem terminar antes de ir embora?

Hermione arregalou os olhou.

— Como você soube disto?

Gina riu.

— A Sra. Landers que trabalha no jornal. — ela respondeu. — Ela é a melhor fofoqueira que nós temos, e ela pensou que eu gostaria de saber aquele pobre Sr. Harry estava precisando de uma secretária. Ela ouviu quando Jessie mencionou que estava deixando o trabalho cedo porque o Sr. Potter tinha esperanças que sua antiga secretária poderia voltar se soubesse o quão cheio de trabalho ele estava.

— Bem! — Hermione exclamou com uma risada, mostrando a ela a caixa de pizza. — É verdade, claro. Eu trouxe uma pizza para você e a Sra. Weasley.

— Você pode comer, também, Hermione, desde que você foi boa o bastante para trazer. — Gina disse, abraçando a outra mulher. — Muito gentil de sua parte. A mamãe e eu tivemos um dia ruim.

— O Sr. Potter me contou. — Hermione respondeu. — Eu sinto tanto.

Gina encolheu os ombros. — Todos nós temos momentos difíceis. Nós conseguiremos passar pelos nossos. É só que é cheio de tantas memórias terríveis.

— Tudo culpa da minha madrasta. — Hermione disse friamente. — Neville e eu adoraríamos colocar as mãos nela!

— Pegue um número e entre na fila. — Gina meditou com humor mórbido.

— Eu entendo seus motivos.

— Vamos para a cozinha, que eu pegarei alguns pratos. Mamãe, Hermione está aqui, e ela trouxe uma pizza. — ela chamou sua mãe na sala de estar.

— Oi, Hermione. — A Sra. Weasley respondeu. — Isso foi muito gentil de sua parte!

— Foi isso que eu disse, Mamãe. — Gina arreliou.

Ela levou Hermione para a cozinha.

— De uma forma ou de outra, minha madrasta trouxe problemas terríveis para todos nós. — Hermione disse sombriamente. — Mas ela se deu mal.

— Como?

— Meu papai deve ter suspeitado algo, porque ele fez um novo testamento e deixou com um colecionador de moedas raras em San Antonio. — Hermione respondeu. — A coleção de moeda dele estava lá, também. O Sr. Potter diz que Neville e eu poderemos saldar a nossa hipoteca e conseguir nosso gado de volta.

— Hermione, isto é maravilhoso! — Gina exclamou.

— Sim. Maravilhoso. Mas Lilá Brown tem sido meu inferno na terra ultimamente. Ela enfiou suas garras em Rony e ela não o deixará. Ele pensa que eu sou ciumenta e que estou tentando acabar com o namoro deles. Mas é mais que isto. — ela disse severamente. — Ela é perigosa. Ela tem espalhado todos os tipos dos rumores sobre Calhoun Ballenger. Ele conseguiu que o Sr. Potter abrisse um processo contra ela por calúnia.

— Bom para Calhoun!

Hermione ajudou a colocar a mesa.

— Eu pensei que Rony se importasse comigo. — ela disse miseravelmente. — Mas no minuto em que ela jogou o charme em cima dele, ele me ignorou. Ele até deixa que ela me insulte sem dizer uma única palavra em minha defesa.

— Eu realmente sinto muito. — Gina disse a ela. — Eu pensei que Rony fosse esperto suficiente para ver como ela é.

— Ela é bonita, esperta e rica. — Hermione murmurou.

— E o que você é, horrorosa? — Gina repreendeu. — Sua família foi uma das fundadoras de Jacobsville, e você é muito legal. E é bonita também. Você vale duas de Lilá Brown.

Hermione a olhou menos estressada. E sorriu.

— Obrigada Gina. Eu realmente senti saudades de você. — ela adicionou. — Eu não tenho outra pessoa com quem eu possa conversar, exceto meu irmão, e eu não podia dizer a ele como eu realmente me sinto sobre Rony.

— Lilá cairá naquele buraco fundo que ela está cavando um dia. — Gina disse a outra mulher. — Com um pouco de sorte, Belatriz cairá em um igual e bem fundo mesmo! — Ela hesitou, lembrando o que Hermione disse. — O Sr. Potter não vai lá sozinho, não é? Eu quero dizer, Belatriz poderia ter um cúmplice…

— Remus Lupin está indo com ele. — Hermione a interrompeu.

Gina riu.

— Eu pararei de me preocupar agora mesmo. Ninguém se atreverá a se meter com nosso chefe de polícia.

— Isto é certo! — Hermione concordou. — Embora você poderia lembrar que Sr. Potter foi um oficial do exército até recentemente. Ele não é nenhuma margarida.

— Eu sei. — Gina respondeu, sorrindo. — Lembra daqueles dois homens que ele expulsou de nosso escritório?

— Eu estou tentando esquecer!

As duas riram.

A pizza estava deliciosa. Gina a acompanhou até porta.

— Você vai voltar? — Hermione pediu à outra mulher seriamente.

— Sim. — Gina disse. — Entretanto eu temo ter que dizer ao Sr. Malfoy. — ela adicionou. — Ele foi bom para mim.

— O Draco é um bom homem. Não se importará. Ele pode não gostar do Sr. Potter, mas ele gosta de você. — ela adicionou com um sorriso. — Eu aposto que ele vai dispensá-la do aviso prévio de duas semanas.

— Isso seria bom. — Ela cruzou os braços ao redor de si mesma. A noite estava fresca. — Sr. Potter realmente sentiu minha falta?

Hermione sorriu.

— Ele realmente sentiu. Ele está mais impaciente que nunca. Eu penso que Jessie foi embora por que não aguentou mais. Ela podia fazer o que fosse que não o agradava. Pareceu a Mabel e a mim que Sr. Potter estava tentando fazê-la partir.

Gina sorriu delicadamente.

— Eu senti falta dele também. — ela confessou.

Hermione a abraçou.

— Todos nós sabemos como você sente sobre ele. Eu acho que você tem uma boa chance com ele, Gina. — ela disse suavemente. — Eu não a encorajaria para voltar se eu não achasse isso. Eu sei demais sobre amor não correspondido.

— Você e Rony vão se descobrir um dia, também. — Gina assegurou a sua amiga. — Eu estou certa disto.

— Isso seria bom. — Hermione suspirou. — Bem, é melhor eu ir para casa. Neville está fora com os meninos assim eu não tenho que me preocupar sobre com o jantar, ainda bem.

— Seu irmão é um homem agradável.

— É mesmo, não é? — Hermione olhou para ela. — Eu não teria me importado de ter você como cunhada, sabe. Mas você não pode ficar com quem não ama. Eu sei. Eu tentei.

— Ele te descobrirá Hermione. — Gina disse a ela.

— De alguma maneira. — Hermione concordou.

— Obrigada pela pizza e a companhia.

— Você será muito bem-vinda.

— Eu falarei com o Sr. Malfoy hoje à noite. — Gina adicionou, cheia de excitação.

— Nós esperaremos ansiosamente por você assim que puder ir. — Hermione entrou no carro e partiu.

Gina telefonou para Draco Malfoy, e ele a dispensou de suas duas semanas de aviso prévio. Ele sentia muito perdê-la, ele adicionou, mas um homem cego podia ver como ela se sentia sobre Potter. Não que Potter a merecesse, ele adicionou esquisitamente. Gina o agradeceu e desligou. Ela iria estar sentada em sua escrivaninha quando Sr. Potter entrasse na manhã seguinte. Ela mal podia esperar ver seu rosto!

Potter e Remus Lupin estavam voltando de San Antonio depois de ir à loja do colecionador de moeda, e escritório do advogado local, e de uma parada para um almoço rápido. Potter havia recuperado mais que suficiente do patrimônio do falecido Franco Granger para salvar Hermione e Neville Granger da bancarrota. Eles poderiam saldar a seu empréstimo e colocar o restante no banco. Somente a coleção de moeda que seu pai deixou para eles valia uma pequena fortuna. Mas além disto, Potter achou duas poupanças e um novo testamento que seu pai deixou com o colecionador de moeda em San Antonio. Aparentemente, ele não confiava em sua esposa, Belatriz, nem um pouco, que planejava ficar com sua herança depois de sua morte. Ele assegurou que suas crianças não ficariam sem dinheiro.

— A cobiça não é surpreendente? — Potter murmurou em voz alta, depois de informar a Remus a maneira vergonhosa com que Belatriz, havia tratado seus enteados.

— É. — Remus disse. — Eu nunca entendi isto. Eu gosto de ter o suficiente para me fornecer um teto acima de minha cabeça e uma noite ocasional no teatro, mas existem coisas que eu não consideraria fazer, mesmo que isso me deixasse rico.

— Eu digo o mesmo. — Potter relanceou o olhar para o homem mais velho curiosamente.

— Algo está aborrecendo você? — Remus perguntou.

— Eu fico surpreso pelo modo que você se encaixou aqui. — ele respondeu com um sorriso lânguido. — Imagino que saiba que a cidade inteira está comentando sobre o modo com que defende seus dois oficiais de polícia, aqueles que o prefeito está tentando despedir.

— Eu gosto de lutar por uma boa causa, — Remus disse olhando-o de relance. — Eu não estou disposto a deixá-los por no fogo bons oficiais, somente por fazer seu trabalho.

— Você pegou alguns traficantes de droga também. — Potter meditou. — Está mexendo com nossa pequena comunidade. Eu gosto das mudanças. E muitas outras pessoas também.

— Eu estou contente, mas eu não faço o trabalho para ganhar um concurso de popularidade.

— Por que faz, então? — Potter perguntou uniformemente.

Remus suspirou.

— Estou cansado de viver na correria. — ele confessou, olhando pela janela enquanto Potter dirigia. — Eu estou sentindo minha idade. Eu acho que poderia criar raízes aqui.

— Com Tonks? — Potter especulou.

Remus não voou nele, como esperava. Ele franziu o cenho ligeiramente.

— Ela não é o que ela parece. — ele respondeu quietamente. — Eu a julguei mal. Não sei se ela estaria disposta a perdoar-e, uma vez que estivesse andando com seus próprios pés e capaz de trabalhar novamente. Em todo caso, eu não posso deixá-la longe de minha visão agora. Não até que o terceiro sequestrador esteja preso. — ele adicionou friamente. — Se ele colocar os pés em Jacobsville e tentar algo contra ela, seria melhor ele levar um bom seguro de vida.

— Ele teria que ser criminoso bem estúpido para fazer isto.

— Eu não tenho prendido muitos sujeitos que sejam necessariamente cientistas espaciais. — Remus disse divertido, com olhar para Potter.

Potter riu.

— Eu defendi um bom número de sujeitos que não era, também. — ele teve que concordar. — O que me lembra, se você quiser que eu defenda seus oficiais na audição, eu farei isto de bom grado.

— Obrigado. — Remus disse a ele. — Mas eu tenho uma grande surpresa para a assembléia municipal quando eles se encontrarem para aquela audição.

— Eu esqueci. Você é relacionado aos Hart, não é?

Remus sorriu.

— Eles são meus primos.

— E Simon Hart é nosso procurador-geral do Estado. — ele adicionou, rindo.

— Então eu não preciso oferecer meus serviços. Eu não tentarei adivinhar que surpresa terá para eles.

— Você não precisará adivinhar. — Remus disse. Ele espreguiçou-se lentamente. — Eu preciso de descanso. Uma vez que passe a eleição e a audição disciplinar for decidida, eu vou tirar alguns dias de folga. O irmão caçula de Tonks estará aqui logo. E ele gosta de pescar. Talvez ele e eu possamos ficar no rio por algumas horas e levar para casa um peixe fresco para Tonks preparar para o jantar.

— Ela sabe cozinhar? — Potter perguntou, surpreso.

— Realmente ela sabe. — ele respondeu. — Você ficaria pasmo com o quão doméstica ela é. — Seus olhos estavam suaves. — Ela cuida muito bem de uma casa e de uma cozinha. Eu podia me acostumar a vê-la do outro lado uma mesa para o resto de minha vida.

Potter se pareceu intranquilo. Remus, um homem mais velho e mais solitário que ele mesmo, aparentemente estava pensando solenemente sobre compartilhar um futuro seguro e estável com uma mulher. Potter pensou sobre casamento e ficou desconfortável.

— Eu não estou pronto para o casamento. — Potter disse em voz alta. — Eu gosto de meu próprio espaço, minha própria companhia.

Remus deu a ele um sorriso.

— Eu costumava pensar assim, também. Existe sempre a uma mulher que pode nos fazer mudar de ideia.

Potter encolheu os ombros.

— Não para mim. Eu segui esse caminho uma vez. E não quero passar por tudo novamente.

— Não há nada de errado em ser um solitário, — Remus disse. — Até pouco tempo, eu me sentia assim também.

— Tonks é muito bonita.

— Ela tem um ótimo cérebro também, e ela é rápida em uma emergência. — Remus disse a ele. — Não é bonita somente por fora.

— Desculpe. — Potter disse retardadamente. — Eu estava refletindo alto.

— Eu ouvi que sua nova secretária se demitiu. — Remus disse.

— Ela não sabia nem soletrar. — Potter murmurou. — Não foi uma grande perda.

— O que você vai fazer, Hermione e Mabel vão fazer o trabalho em conjunto novamente?

— Gina pode voltar.

Remus ficou boquiaberto.

— Eu pensei que ela gostaria ter você num espeto de churrasco e servi-lo como entrada.

Potter encolheu os ombros.

— Nós estamos nos falando novamente. — Ele tentou não deixar a mostra que eles estavam fazendo muito mais que isto.

— Se você diz...

— Eu posso conseguir outra secretária sempre que precisar. — Potter adicionou.  
— A agência de emprego sabe disto?

Potter deu a ele um olhar penetrante.

— Só porque eles suspenderam meus pedidos não significa que não querem meus negócios.

— Eu estou certo disso.

— De qualquer maneira, se Gina voltar, todos os meus problemas serão resolvidos. — ele disse. — E agora que eu tenho o testamento secreto de Franco Granger naquela mala, Hermione e Neville Granger estarão livres de dívidas e podem ter de volta sua casa.

— Isso não agradará Lilá Brown. — Remus murmurou friamente. — Que está atrás do dinheiro de Rony Prewett. Pobre Hermione.

— Pobre Lilá, se você a colocar onde todos nós a queremos. — Potter disse.

— Eu estou trabalhando nisto. — Remus o assegurou. — De uma forma ou de outra, eu vou pôr o último traficante de drogas fora do mercado em Jacobsville.

— Com minha benção. — Potter respondeu, sorrindo.

Potter entrou em seu escritório na manhã seguinte com o testamento de Franco e mostrou a Hermione, que chegou cedo para a ocasião. Ela ficou extática enquanto examinaram cuidadosamente a prova do amor de seu pai por ela e Neville.  
Alguns minutos mais tarde, Potter estava saindo para ir a suprema corte para levar o último testamento deixado por Franco Granger e garantir que seus desejos fossem satisfeitos. Quando saiu do escritório a primeira coisa ele viu foi Gina, sentada em sua escrivaninha.

Sua expressão foi o suficiente para alimentar o coração faminto de Gina. Ela sorriu, soltando a respiração olhando radiante para ele.

— Você disse que eu podia voltar. — ela lembrou a ele brilhantemente.

— Sim, eu disse. — ele respondeu, sorrindo. — Você veio para ficar?

Ela movimentou a cabeça.

— Que tal fazer um bule de café fresco? — Ele perguntou.

— Regular?

— Meio a meio. — ele respondeu, evitando seus olhos. — Cafeína demais não faz bem.

Ele saiu a porta, deixando Gina de boca aberta.

— Eu disse a você que ele sentiu sua falta! — Hermione sussurrou travessamente enquanto seguia o chefe porta a fora.

Durante o resto do dia, Potter ficou procurando por desculpas para sair de seu escritório. Ele foi para pegar café, porque essa era a melhor desculpa que ele tinha. Gina estava usando um bonito vestido azul que enfatizava sua bela figura, e tinha um decote baixo na frente, e com seus cabelos flamejantes e brilhantes e a pouca maquiagem que usava, ela estava bonita o suficiente para virar a cabeça de qualquer homem.

Hermione e Mabel notaram seu súbito interesse pela cafeteira com humor. Elas não queriam envergonhar Gina, que soltava a respiração toda vez que o chefe chegava perto.

Era quase inevitável que Gina ficasse alguns minutos a mais que Mabel e Hermione no fim do dia.

Ela arrumou sua escrivaninha e lentamente juntou sua bolsa e suéter. Harry saiu do escritório e permaneceu, parado olhando abertamente para ela, com as mãos em seus bolsos e um estranho, e intenso olhar nos olhos verdes por detrás de seus óculos da moda.

— Você está com pressa para chegar em casa? Pode ligar para sua mãe e dizer a ela que você chegará alguns minutos tarde? — Ele adicionou.

— Cla… claro. — ela gaguejou. O modo que ele estava olhando para ela a fazia formigar da cabeça até o dedão do pé. Ela levou o fone para sua orelha e discou, seus olhos fixos em seu chefe o tempo todo.

Ela disse a sua mãe que chegaria alguns minutos mais tarde, tentando não reagir obviamente ao divertimento de sua mãe.

Harry estendeu sua mão e Gina soltou sua bolsa e suéter em sua cadeira e foi para ele, deixando-o levá-la de volta ao seu escritório.

Ele fechou a porta e a puxou faminto para seus braços. Ela suspirou com puro encanto quando sua boca dura achou seus lábios e ele a ergueu em um abraço íntimo.

— Eu senti saudades de você. — ele murmurou contra seus lábios receptivos.

— Eu também senti saudades de você… — ela sussurrou de volta.

— Venha para casa comigo. — ele sugeriu roucamente.

Ela sabia o que ele estava realmente sugerindo, e ele não era o jantar. Ela queria ir com ele. Ela queria ser dele. Mas estava hesitante.

Ele sentiu sua hesitação. E deslizou-a pelo seu corpo forte e olhou fixamente em seus olhos famintos.

— Bem?

Ela suspirou. Seu olhar estava em seu tórax largo, porque ela não podia o olhar no olho e o recusar.

— O que você está oferecendo a mim, Harry? - Ela perguntou quietamente.  
Ele franziu o cenho.

— Nós estamos barganhando sexo?

Ela olhou para ele, pasma.

— Isto é tudo que você quer de mim?

Ele estava confuso. Normalmente lógico e frio em seu pensando, agora ele estava como um adolescente com sua primeira namorada.

— Eu não quero me casar, Gina. — ele disse suavemente. — Você sabe disto.  
Ela respirou fundo.

— Sim. Você já disse isto. Mas eu não quero ser sua amante.

Sua mandíbula tensionou.

— Eu não me recordo de ter pedido isso a você.

— O que você chamaria isto, então? — Gina perguntou tristemente. Você quer dormir comigo, sem compromisso não é a verdade?

Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos e suspirou.

— Minha mãe é antiquada. — ela continuou. — Ela me ensinou sobre sexo como algo que vai de mãos dadas com amor e casamento. Quebraria seu coração se eu conformar-me puramente com uma ligação física com qualquer homem, especialmente você. — Ela olhou nele miseravelmente. — Jacobsville é uma cidade pequena, Harry. Todo mundo saberia.

— Eu não sou um escravo da opinião pública. — ele disse severamente. Sentindo que ele mesmo perdia o chão.

— Sim, mas eu sou. — ela respondeu. Ela voltou-se, sentindo uma frieza súbita a sua volta. Não era o que esperava quando entrou aqui com ele. Ela esperava que ele pudesse vir a amá-la. Havia se sentido muito unida a ele em sua casa. E agora eles pareciam estranhos.

Ele estava furioso e confuso. Esta mulher causou mais tumulto nele do que ele sentia desde a morte de sua noiva, anos antes. Ele amava sua liberdade. Mas ele odiava a ideia de perder Gina.

— Gina. — ele começou devagar, — Eu fui comprometido uma vez. Eu a amei mais que tudo na vida. Depois que a perdi, eu não queria continuar a viver. — Ele disse fazendo careta. — Eu… não posso passar por tudo aquilo novamente. -  
Ela olhou em seus olhos turbulentos.

— Por que passaria? Você não me ama. — ela disse miseravelmente. — Você só me quer.

Ela virou-se e foi para a porta. Antes de ela poder abrir a porta, sua mão foi coberta pela mão dele na maçaneta.

— Espere.

— Eu nunca deveria ter voltado a trabalhar aqui. — ela disse. — Eu voltarei para o Sr. Malfoy. Você pode conseguir outra secretária temporária para preencher a vaga até que consiga uma substituta.

— Não!

Lágrimas desceram de seus olhos castanhos. Ela nunca sentiu-se tão miserável em sua vida.

— Só deixe-me ir, por favor!

Ele moveu sua mão. Segundos mais tarde, ela já tinha ido embora. Ele estava sozinho em seu escritório, sentindo-se vazio e frio. Ela queria algo que ele não podia dar a ela. Por que as mulheres não podiam ser como homens, ele perguntou-se furiosamente, e somente aprecie o presente sem pedir os votos solenes?

Ele foi para casa e fez o jantar para ele mesmo e as gatas. Elas deram a ele olhares estranhos, como se eles sentissem seu tumulto interior. Ele olhou feio para elas.

— Vê se não começa. — ele murmurou. Mee esfregou—se contra suas pernas. Yow se sentou olhando-o com acusadores olhos azuis. — Grande. — ele murmurou. — Agora eu estou conversando com gatos!

Ele terminou seu escasso jantar e tentou ficar interessado em um programa de televisão, mas seu corpo doía com pensamentos de Gina em seus braços. Ele não estava cedendo, entretanto. Se ela pensasse que o colocaria na frente de um ministro, ela estava redondamente enganada.

Ele não podia esquecer a intimidade que trocaram, a beleza e alegria de possuí-la. Tinha sido um interlúdio perfeito.

Então ele lembrou de outra coisa que tentava esquecer. Eles fizeram sexo sem proteção. E se Gina ficou grávida?

Ele se endireitou na poltrona, seus olhos arregalaram-se atordoados só de pensar nisso. O que eles fariam? Ele sabia que Gina nunca aceitaria ir para uma clínica e fazer um aborto. Ela insistiria em ter a criança. Ele tinha horror a crianças. Ele nunca se recuperaria do fato de que Cho estava grávida de seu filho quando morreu. Isso mudou sua atitude em relação à gravidez. Cada vez que olhava uma criança, se recordava do que sentiu ao saber que seu filho morreu com a mulher que ele amava. Tinha pesadelos horríveis com isso. Gina nunca entenderia. Ela queria um compromisso. E tudo que ele queria era alívio para fome física que o estava consumindo. Mas se ela ficasse grávida, ele não poderia abandoná-la. Não só seria indigno dele como um homem, mas refletiria mal em seu caráter em uma cidade do tamanho de Jacobsville. A fofoca arruinaria a reputação de Gina e a vergonha poderia abalar sua mãe, considerando que a Sra. Weasley está com a saúde frágil.

Ele amaldiçoou-se em voz baixa. Se ele não tivesse convidado Gina para almoçar com ele, nada daquilo teria acontecido. Por que ele não a deixou ir e ficou como estava? Ele os jogou em um inferno com sua paixão ingovernável. Ele não podia colocar a culpa em Gina. Ele não sabia o que iria fazer.

Mas ele não podia deixá-la ir embora. Não até que ele soubesse sobre sua condição. Ele levantou o telefone e discou seu número.

Gina conseguiu esconder sua miséria de sua mãe. Ela sabia que Harry não se importaria se ela o deixasse novamente. Provavelmente seria um alívio para ele. Ele a quis, mas não podia tê-la em suas condições. Talvez fosse mais fácil se ela voltasse a trabalhar para Draco. Ela devia pegar o telefone e o chamar, agora mesmo…

O telefone tocou, fazendo-a dar um salto. Ela o levantou sem pensar.

— Alô! — Ela disse.

— Não me deixe. — Harry disse quietamente.

Seu coração quase saiu pela garganta.

— Como? — Ela gaguejou.

— Vamos passar por isso um dia de cada vez, Gina. Certo? — Ele perguntou, e realmente soou como se estivesse repensando o futuro.

Ela se sentiu renascida. Seu espírito subiu rapidamente. Ela dificilmente podia conter a felicidade que sentiu.

— Certo — ela disse com um risada suave. — Um dia de cada vez!

**.**

**.**

**N/A: Ola, como vão todos? Mais um capítulo postado, perceberam que ando sendo boazinha demais? rsrsrs**

**Depois irei olhar quantos capítulos faltam para serem postados, mas a média de dias para postagem pretendo que seja em torno de 4 dias um capítulo.**

**Espero que estejam gostando da adaptação, e fiquem tranquilos, já estou a busca da próxima. Até o fim das férias virá mais por aí.**

**Respostas aos comentários**

**Liie Lovegood: **_Que bom que gostou do capítulo._

_Viu só como não demorou praticamente nada? rsrsrs_

_Espero ter matado sua curiosidade, ou melhor, aumentado ela ainda mais para poder ter sua presença nos demais capítulos._

_Obrigado pelo comentário._

**Mylle W. Potter: **_Fico feliz que tenha passado bem a virada, espero que o ano tenha começado bem animado._

_Será que a Gina esta gravida? Se estiver, será que continuará até o final da adaptação, ou algo no meio da história poderá "esta situação" mudar? Isso e muito mais saberá nos próximos capítulos._

_Okay, eu sei, me empolguei! xD_

_Fico feliz que esteja gostando desta adaptação, digo e repito Diana é uma maravilhosa escritora! =D_

_Espero vê-la nos demais capítulos saciando sua curiosidade._

**Larissa Cardoso:** _Eí, não curti esta idéia de você sumir, quero comentário! rsrsrs_

_Será que Gina esta gravida mesmo? Uma única vez seria muito azar... ou seria sorte? Isso ficará bem claro no próximo capítulo, olha a "dica"._

_A história se passa nos tempos atuais, ocorre que este livro é na verdade parte de uma série com várias histórias sobre os habitantes de uma cidade pequena e de conceitos ainda conservadores. Portanto, realmente sem esta informação as vezes esta atitude dos personagens possa a vir a confundir. Mero erro da pessoa que adapta esta história e esqueceu de deixar esta parte claro desde o início._

_Meu reveillon foi bem graças a Deus, e o seu? Acredite, desejo o mesmo a ti guria._

_Obrigado pela opinião com relação as futuras adaptações, vou procurar mais livros que gosto e dê para fazer um adaptação de H/G._

_Acho que vc não viu minha observação a vc no comentário anterior, como o prometido tem capítulo da Será no ar desde o dia 2. =D_

_Até o próximo capítulo._

_._

_._

**_Enfim, obrigada a todos que comentáriam, adicionaram no favoritos, ou nos alertas. Neste exato momento estou no trabalho e mesmo assim sempre verifico meus e-mails e recebo os alertas/comentários/etc. Obrigada! =D_**


	9. Capítulo VIII

_**CAPÍTULO 8**_

Por dias, Gina e Harry estavam hesitantes um com o outro. Ele era todo cortesia. Não amaldiçoou ou gritou, não expulsou ninguém. Ele parecia ser um outro homem.

Gina amou a ternura que ele demonstrou a ela, nunca levantou a voz ou fez comentários sarcásticos sobre seu trabalho. Mas ele não ia adiante de qualquer forma, e ele não a tocou. Ele parecia estar esperando por algo, assistindo. Gina perguntou-se por que.

No sábado seguinte Lilá Brown foi presa por tentar incendiar a casa de Hermione e Neville Granger, e na segunda-feira Remus Lupin levou uma grande surpresa para a assembléia municipal na audição disciplinar. Os oficiais de polícia foram absolvidos e o prefeito estava envergonhado por tentar forçá-los a se retratar por prender seu tio que dirigia embriagado, o Senador do Estado Brown.

No dia seguinte era a eleição primária. Calhoun Ballenger ganhou a indicação Democrática contra a indicação do Senador Brown em uma enorme desordem, e o prefeito perdeu seu posto em uma eleição especial ganha pelo antigo prefeito Eddie Cane. Era um grande dia para Jacobsville.

Mas na quarta-feira de manhã, Gina perdeu seu café da manhã no escritório. Harry, passando pelo banheiro, ouviu sua ânsia de vômito. Ele teve náuseas ele mesmo. Gina era saudável como um cavalo. Se ela estivesse vomitando só podia ter uma explicação. Ela estava grávida.

Era o fim do mundo. Harry ficou em uma ofuscação o resto do dia. Gina também. Ele escutou Mabel e Hermione que murmuram sobre o horário que Gina ia chegar, pois ela tinha ido ao médico por causa das náuseas. Elas se calaram imediatamente, quando o viram sair de sua sala. Não levou muito para compreender que se Gina estava grávida, seu chefe era o responsável. Afinal, por quem Gina estava louca há quase um ano? E mais importante, com quem ela tinha estado ultimamente? Não precisou de muitas conjeturas.

Gina estava apavorada depois que ela pôs para fora seu café da manhã. Ela telefonou do escritório e marcou uma hora com a Doutora Lou Coltrain, muito ciente que Mabel e Hermione podiam ouvi-la. Disse a elas que achava que tivesse pegado um vírus e tinha medo de contaminar para sua mãe. Mas elas não acreditaram e demonstraram o descrédito.

Ela dirigiu para o consultório da Doutora Lou depois do trabalho, deixando Hermione e Mabel para fechar o escritório. Ela fez a Dra. Coltrain jurar segredo antes de mencionar seus sintomas. Lou deu seu preocupado parecer e mandou sua enfermeira colher sangue para um rápido teste de gravidez.

— Uma única vez. — Gina ficou chocada quando Lou deu o resultado do teste alguns minutos mais tarde.

— Uma vez é tudo que basta. — Lou disse penalizada. — Oh, Gina!

— O que eu vou fazer? — A mulher mais jovem gemeu, com o rosto entre as mãos. — Eu não posso nem comigo mesma, Lou!

A outra mulher bateu levemente seu ombro.

— Eu estou certa de que Harry sabe…

Gina lançou a ela um olhar horrorizado.

— Quem mais poderia ser? — Lou perguntou razoavelmente. -Ele é o único homem com quem você se importa e você ficou metade de um dia na casa dele. — ela adicionou, sorrindo quando Gina soltou a respiração. — Bem, pelo lado positivo, não será difícil de calcular a data do nascimento.

— Ele não quer filhos. — Gina disse. — Ele não quer nada permanente. Ele mesmo disse...!

Lou sentou-se em sua poltrona, atrás da mesa.

— Não entre em pânico.

— Minha mãe já sofreu demais! Ela criou-me para ser uma boa garota…!

— As pessoas são humanas. — Lou interrompeu. — Sua mãe não vai renegar você ou jogá-la na rua.

— Todo mundo vai saber. — Gina gemeu. Ela respirou fundo ainda trêmula. — Eu poderia ir para San Antonio. — ela começou.

— Isso seria ainda pior. — Lou assegurou a ela. — E deixar Harry enfrentar o falatório de todos sozinho. — Ela apertou os lábios e seus olhos escuros flamejaram. — Talvez isto não seja algo tão ruim. Eu achava que ele fosse melhor. Ele é inteligente suficiente para saber que deveria usar proteção. Ele não podia ter pensado você fosse experiente!

O rubor ficou ainda pior.

— Eu estou com algum sinal?

— É uma cidade pequena. — Lou assinalou. - E você não é promíscua.

Gina respirou findo novamente.

— Eu não sei o que fazer.

— Vá para casa e coma somente comida saudável. Eu prescreverei vitaminas. Você precisa estar dos cuidado de um bom obstetra e ginecologista também. Eu conheço uma em Victoria que eu posso indicar a você, — ela adicionou quando Gina olhou-a apavorada. — Ela é discreta.

Gina rangeu os dentes.

— Isto não é o que eu planejei para minha vida.

— A vida é o que acontece quando você faz outros planos. — Lou citou fazendo careta. — Eu não lembro de quem disse isto, mas é absolutamente verdade. — Ela deu a Gina um longo olhar sorridente. — Você será uma mãe maravilhosa.

Uma mãe! No terror do momento, Gina perdeu a noção das coisas. Mas agora ela percebia que existiria uma versão em miniatura dela mesma ou de Harry. Ela se sentiu… estranha. Suas mãos foram para seu estômago plano maravilhada. Havia um bebê dentro dela!

— Agora você está conseguindo enxergar. — Lou riu. — Não existe nada melhor que o sentimento de plenitude que uma mulher mostra quando percebe que existe uma vida minúscula dentro de seu corpo. Quando eu soube que estava grávida, eu mal podia acreditar. — ela adicionou. — Eu fiquei excitada, depois com medo, e então parecia que eu caminhava em uma nuvem de sonhos. — Seus olhos brilhavam. Foram os nove meses mais felizes de minha vida. Eu mal posso esperar para sentir tudo isso de novo, mas nós queremos esperar até que nosso menino fique mais velho. É duro lidar com um bebê, uma criança e uma profissão, ao mesmo tempo.

Gina sorriu, sentindo-se tragada pelas emoções.

— Eu sempre quis ter filhos se. E agora vou ter… bem, é que eu gostaria de estar casada, quando tivesse meus filhos.

— Diga a Harry e você estará casada quando seu filho nascer. — Lou sugeriu.  
Gina meneou a cabeça.

— Eu não posso dizer a ele. Não agora. Talvez nunca.

— Ele tem obrigação de te ajudar e dar suporte a essa criança, Gina. — Lou disse firmemente. — Você não ficou grávida sozinha. Esconder isto dele, não vai ser possível. Não em uma cidade deste tamanho. E mais uma coisa, — ela disse, — Quando você for comprar as vitaminas pré-natais que estou te passando, todo mundo na farmácia vai saber o que está acontecendo. — ela adicionou — escrevendo por extenso isto. — É para vitaminas pré-natais.

Gina tinha que tentar ao menos.

— Eu irei até Victoria para comprá-las. — ela disse.

— Certo, avestruz, esconda sua cabeça na areia enquanto você pode. — Lou disse provocativa.

— Eu posso fazer isto. — ela disse firmemente.

— Certo você pode. — Lou gracejou. E deu a prescrição à Gina. — Não levante nenhum peso no primeiro trimestre. E durma bastante.

— Dormir bastante. Certo. — Gina murmurou, prevendo a insônia que poderia nunca ter fim, procurando uma maneira de não preocupar a mãe sobre sua condição.

Lou bateu levemente em seu ombro.

— Você não vai acreditará, mas em cinco ou seis meses, você vai se lembrar deste episódio com um sorriso.

— Se eu fosse um jogador, eu apostaria com você. — Gina disse fortemente.

— Mas obrigada, Dra. Lou.

Lou assistiu-a ir com olhos preocupados que Gina não viu. Ela perguntou-se Gina iria administrar essa gravidez.

Harry sabia que Gina tinha saído para ver Lou Coltrain porque ele a viu deixando o consultório da Dra. Lou quando ele ia para casa do trabalho. A visita combinou com que viu no rosto da Gina quando ela chegou para trabalhar no dia seguinte, disse a história inteira. Ele amaldiçoou a si mesmo pelo que ele fez a ambos. Se ele mantivesse sua cabeça no lugar, e usasse proteção, se, se, se…! Agora ele iria ser pai e ele teria que casar-se com a mãe de sua criança ou envergonharia não somente ele mesmo e a Sra. Weasley, como também Gina. Ele odiou a ideia de desistir de sua liberdade. Ele odiou a ideia de uma criança em sua vida. Ele não era um homem de família. Mas ele era um homem responsável e ele tinha uma consciência. Ele iria ter que agir. Ele não queria que Gina fizesse algo desesperado.

Se ele dissesse a ela que ele sabia que ela estava grávida, ela saberia que ele estava a pedindo para casar-se com ele por causa da criança e ela recusaria. Então ele teria que esconder seu real motivo e fingir que a amava enquanto ainda havia tempo. Ele tinha um rosto de jogador pôquer e sabia blefar. Ele podia fazer isto. Afinal, que escolha ele tinha?

Quando ele estava deixando o escritório, foi até a mesa de Gina.

— Gina, que tal uma xícara de café com bife e salada no Café da Bárbara? — Ele perguntou negligentemente. — Você pode levar uma salada para sua mãe.  
Hermione e Mabel esconderam os sorrisos encantados, disse boa noite, e os deixou ter um pouco de privacidade.

Gina olhou para seu chefe curiosamente.

— Jantar? Com você? — Ela gaguejou.

Ele forçou um sorriso.

— Jantar comigo. Você aceita?

— As pessoas falarão.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Então?

Ela se sentiu um pouco melhor. Pelo menos ele gostava dela o suficiente para não se importar com fofocas. Talvez houvesse alguma esperança afinal. Ela sorriu.

— Eu adoraria jantar!

— Bom. Ligue para sua mãe e nós iremos ao café da Bárbara depois de fecharmos.

— Eu farei isto agora mesmo!

Barbara servia três refeições por dia, e seu café estava sempre lotado na hora do jantar. Hoje não era exceção. Quando Gina entrou com Harry Potter, a conversação parou de uma vez e todos os olhos voltaram-se em direção ao par que se encaminhava ao bufê.

Eles escolheram bifes e saladas, e Gina pediu um jantar separado para levar a sua mãe. Mas ela insistiu em pagar pelo jantar, para desânimo de Harry.

— Falar o quê sobre mulheres independentes. — Harry murmurou secamente quando se sentaram para comer.

— A mamãe me ensinou assim. — Gina disse simplesmente, sorrindo. — Ela disse que nós precisamos depender de nós mesmas e não nos impor a outras pessoas.

— Eu nunca pensei em um bife como uma imposição. — ele meditou.

Ela riu.

— Obrigada pela oferta, de qualquer maneira. — ela respondeu.  
Ele terminou sua salada em silêncio e começou a comer seu bife.

— Que tipo de música você gosta? — Ele perguntou abruptamente.

Ela hesitou com um pedaço de bife a meio caminho de sua boca.

— Eu de música country e clássico. E alguns rocks. — ela adicionou simplesmente.  
Ele riu.

— Realmente? Eu também!

— Você gosta de ler?

Ele movimentou a cabeça.

— Eu gosto de história e biografias antigas.

Ela sorriu.

— Eu gosto de ficção e livros sobre jardinagem e arte culinária.

Ele procurou seus olhos.

— Sua mãe disse que você gosta de astronomia.

— Eu gosto. — ela concordou. — Mas eu não tenho um telescópio.

Ele se debruçou sobre a mesa.

— Eu tenho um Schmidt-Cassegrain de doze polegadas.

Este era um telescópio caro e completo, parte refrator e parte refletor. Ela sempre sonhou em possuir algo tão grande e eficiente.

Ela ofegou.

— Você tem?

Ele riu.

— Eu passo muito tempo fora de casa à noite. E como eu não vivo em uma cidade grande, não tenho problemas com iluminação e poluição.

— Eu aposto que você pode ver as crateras na lua. — ela suspirou.

— Eu posso ver dentro delas. — ele corrigiu.

Ela assobiou suavemente.

— Eu adoraria ver esse telescópio.

— Nós podemos organizar isto. Pense, você poderia se acostumar a dois gatos Siameses bélicos?

— Eu gosto de Mee e Yow. — ela respondeu, curiosa.

Ele olhou fixamente em seu prato.

— Eu tenho pensado muito sobre nossa situação. — ele disse finalmente. — Desde que você partiu e foi trabalhar para Malfoy, minhas prioridades mudaram. Eu não sou mais feliz sozinho como eu costumava ser.

Ela derrubou seu garfo e se sentou ereta olhando fixamente para ele. Seu coração estava disparado no peito. Ele estava querendo dizer…?

Ele ergueu seus olhos para Gina.

— Eu disse que eu não era homem de casar. E naquele momento eu realmente acreditava nisto. Mas eu gosto de ter você por perto. — Seu olhar desceu para a boca de Gina e seus olhos escureceram. — De fato, eu gostaria de ter você por perto não somente no trabalho.

— Eu não entendo. — ela hesitou.

Ele agarrou sua mão e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela. Ele examinou seus olhos castanhos mel e sentiu como se estivesse afogando.

— Eu penso que nós poderíamos ficar noivos. — ele disse, tentando achar as palavras certas e falhando miseravelmente.

— Você e eu? — Ela exclamou.

— Você e eu. — ele concordou. — Ele deslizou seus dedos pelas mãos dela. — Gina, nós temos muito em comum. Eu penso que nós encontraremos muito mais se ficarmos junto. — Sua voz abaixou. — E fisicamente, não existe nenhuma dúvida que de que somos compatíveis.

Ela respirou fundo suavemente.

— Mas, você disse que não queria se casar, e que você nunca iria querer ter filhos…

— Um homem diz muitas coisas estúpidas quando ele está acostumado a uma rotina confortável, Gina. — ele respondeu. — Eu sou um solitário. Tem sido duro para eu pensar em mudar minha vida, de qualquer forma.

— Você nem ao menos me ama. — ela soltou.

Ele não podia fingir. Pareceria uma mentira. Gina era perceptiva. Seus dedos continuavam entrelaçados aos dela.

— A amizade e afeto podem levar a isto. — ele suavemente disse. — Eu não posso dar a você qualquer garantia sobre isso infelizmente. Mas eu posso prometer a você afeto, companhia e respeito. O resto virá com o tempo. Eu sei disto. Dê uma chance a nós. Diga sim.

Ela hesitou. Não soou genuíno. Ele não estava fingindo amor eterno, mas também não estava prometendo muito. Ela podia achar companhia e afeto em um cachorro ou um gato. O que ela queria de Harry era muito mais. Que tipo de casamento seria se ele não a amasse, como ela o amava? Ele obviamente a desejava fisicamente, mas todo mundo sabe que desejo físico acaba com o tempo.

— Você está pensando demais. — ele acusou. — Ouça. Eu estou cansado de viver sozinho. Eu estou disposto a nos dar uma chance se você também estiver. Se as coisas não derem certo, não é nenhum problema. Nós iremos cada um para o seu lado. — Ele já estava pensando adiante; Se ela na verdade não estiver grávida, não existirá nenhuma razão para que ele fique casado com ela. Mas ele não ia dizer isto.

— Você quer dizer, com um divórcio, é isso? — ela disse.

Ele encolheu os ombros.

— Às vezes as coisas não dão certo. Eu não estou dizendo que nós faríamos isto, Gina. Eu estou oferecendo a você uma saída, por via das dúvidas.

— É como ter um extintor, para o caso de algo pegar fogo, não é verdade?

Ele riu.

— Não. Não é. — Ele a estudou calorosamente. — Vamos. Aceite. Você pode fazer qualquer coisa que goste, e eu farei você assinar um acordo em que diga que você nunca me deixará novamente para trabalhar para qualquer outra pessoa para sempre.

— Por que eu assinaria tal acordo? — Ela exclamou.

— Para minha paz de espírito, claro. — ele disse a ela secamente. — Você iria querer eu fosse feliz, não iria?

Ela perdeu sua apreensão e riu com ele.

— Isto é terrível.

— Dê-me tempo. Eu estarei pior com idade. — ele prometeu.

— Que pensamento horrível!

— Eu prometo não jogar nenhum dicionário em você. — ele adicionou.

— Você nunca jogou um em mim. — ela recordou. E hesitou. — Você jogou um em Jessie?

— Era um fino. — ele a assegurou. — De capa mole, e abreviado.

Ela desatou a rir.

— Então não é nenhuma surpresa ela deixá-lo!

— Oh, isso não foi por causa do dicionário. — ele disse facilmente. — Ela foi embora depois que eu despejei café em cima de um sumário que ela digitou.

Ela ficou boquiaberta, esperando por uma explicação.

— Tinha dois erros de ortografia por linha. Eu quis ter certeza que ela iria digitar novamente.

— Você não podia ter pedido somente?

— Muito humilhante. — ele disse. — Do meu jeito foi muito melhor.

— Do seu jeito a fez deixá-lo!

— Então você poderia voltar. — ele assinalou. — Ela não teria ido embora se eu só a pedisse para refazer o sumário, não é?

Ela realmente gostava dele. Ficava assombrada com o quão confortável ela se sentiu com ele, agora. Estaria correndo um risco, ela sabia, de casar-se com ele. Mas ela não tinha força de vontade suficiente para recusar. Talvez ela pudesse ensiná-lo a amá-la, se trabalhasse com afinco. No momento, ela sentiu como se pudesse fazer qualquer coisa. Seu coração estava batendo encantado.

Sua mão livre cobriu a dele.

— Eu devo salvar outras mulheres de você. — ela disse afetuosamente. — Então eu suponho que eu terei que me casar com você, afinal.

Ele sentiu uma sensação estranha em seu estômago. Estava disposto a casar-se com ela por uma questão de dever, embora ela não soubesse disto. Mas quando ela concordou em casar-se, ele sentiu-se aliviado de repente.

Como se fosse o homem mais sortudo da terra. O que era absurdo. Ele não a amava. Ele a desejava. E lembrou-se de repente como era sentir seu corpo ávido, e inexperiente debaixo do seu no tapete da sala de sua casa e suas bochechas ficaram coradas.

— O que foi? — Ela perguntou, curiosa.

— Eu estava lembrando de meu tapete.

Levou um minuto, mas ela lembrou, também. Seu próprio rosto ruborizando. Ele riu suave e maldosamente.

— Pelo menos, neste departamento nós somos muito compatíveis, não somos, Gina? — ele perguntou.

— Demônio! — Ela acusou, olhando ao redor para ter certeza de que ninguém o ouviu.

— Está certo. Nós estamos sozinhos no planeta. — ele a assegurou em um sussurro falso. — Nós somos invisíveis para o resto da humanidade. Sendo assim como você se sente sobre linóleo? — Ele perguntou com um olhar especulativo em direção ao chão.

— Harry Potter! — Ela exclamou, estapeando o braço dele.

Ele sorriu malicioso para ela. Era um sorriso genuíno. Ele nunca sentira tal prazer na companhia de uma mulher. Bem, não desde Cho. O pensamento de Cho apagou o sorriso de seu rosto e o deixou assombrado.

Ela percebeu, e o sorriso sumiu de seu rosto também.

— Algo está errado, não é?

Ele não podia dizer a verdade a ela.

— Eu estava pensando em sua mãe. — ele mentiu.

— Oh. Oh, querido! — Ela mordeu o lábio. — Harry, eu não posso deixá-la sozinha. Eu não ousaria.

— Como você sentiria se tivesse alguém para ficar com ela, o dia todo, e nós a visitássemos frequentemente? — Ele perguntou.

— Eu não sei…

— Nós não nos casaremos nos próximos dois dias. — ele disse com um sorriso reconfortante. — Nós temos bastante tempo para pensar em algo.

— Sim. — ela murmurou, perguntando-se o que ele quis dizer sobre "bastante tempo". Ele não soou como se estivesse esperando casar-se imediatamente.  
Ele soltou sua mão e pegou a xícara de café.

— Não se martirize com preocupações, Gina. — ele repreendeu suavemente.

— Tudo ficará bem, no seu devido tempo.

— Eu suponho que sim.

— Quer sobremesa? — Ele perguntou.

Ela fez careta.

— Para falar a verdade não. — ela confessou. — É um trabalho muito duro perder os kilos a mais que eu ganho comendo isso. — Então ela lembrou que logo estaria ganhando muito peso, e se deprimiu. Seus hormônios já estavam refletindo sua gravidez. Ela iria passar por muitas mudanças nos próximos meses.

— Eu gosto de você do jeito que você é. — ele disse, com sua voz profunda e suave.

Ela ergueu os olhos preocupados para ele.

— Você gosta, honestamente?

Ele movimentou a cabeça.

Ela terminou seu próprio café, ao mesmo tempo em que Jan, a jovem que trabalhava para Barbara, trazia o jantar da Sra. Weasley embalado em uma sacola e entregava para Gina.

— Nós devíamos dizer a Mamãe agora? — Ela perguntou a Harry.

Ele hesitou. Estava ainda se acostumando à ideia de ter que se casar. E não queria dizer a ninguém ainda.

— Nós podíamos esperar, alguns dias, pelo menos. — ela sugeriu.

— Você quer? —Ele respondeu, surpreso.

— Sim. — ela disse firmemente. — Eu preciso de tempo para me acostumar à ideia. — ela confessou com um sorriso tímido. Ela não adicionou que achava que ele não estava certo sobre se casar, e não queria que sua mãe ficasse desapontada no caso de ele encontrar uma razão qualquer para não fazê-lo. Talvez ele tivesse agido num impulso, pedindo a ela para casar-se com ele, e já estivesse se lamentando por isto.

— Se é isso que você quer. — ele concordou facilmente.

Ele a encaminhou para seu carro. O estacionamento estava lotado e ele não estava ansioso para dar aos cidadãos locais mais razão para fofoca. Ele pegou sua mão e levou aos seus lábios.

— Eu verei você de manhã. — ele disse.

— Certo. Eu apreciei o jantar. — ela adicionou com um sorriso tímido.

— Eu também. Nós temos que passar mais tempo junto. Eu não sei muito sobre você, não é? — Ele perguntou suavemente.

— Eu não sei muito sobre você também.

— Mais uma razão. — Ele verificou seu relógio. — Eu preciso ir. Estou esperando um telefonema sobre um caso, lá em casa. Está quase na hora. Vejo você amanhã.

— Sim. — Ela teria dito mais, mas ele já estava indo embora. Ele não parou até que alcançou seu carro, e não olhou para trás.

Gina ficou vendo ele ir embora com uma estranha sensação de pressentimento. Ele não agia como um homem recentemente comprometido. E não parecia um homem ávido para casar, também. Ela entrou em seu carro e dirigiu para casa. Ela estava mais determinada ainda a não mencionar seu compromisso a sua mãe.

O resto da semana Gina teve sucesso em esconder sua náusea matinal de sua mãe, seus colegas de trabalho, e de Harry.

Preocupou-se por que Harry não anunciava seu compromisso, ou tratava com qualquer diferença. Ela ficava cada vez mais triste.

Harry notou. Sexta-feira à tarde, ele segurou Gina depois que Mabel e Hermione partiram. Ele bloqueou a porta da frente, e arrastou-a para seu escritório fechando a porta.

Às vezes, um sacrifício tinha que ser feito. Isso foi o que disse a si mesmo quando ele trouxe Gina para seus braços e curvou-se para beijá-la com entusiasmo forçado.

Mas no minuto em que sentiu sua boca suave abrir para a dele, parou de ser um sacrifício. Ele ergueu o corpo dela contra o seu e aprofundou o beijo. Ela gemeu contra seus lábios. Ele sentiu seu gemido e abraçou-a mais forte. Tinha sido um período longo e seco. Ele sentiu-se muito tenso com o beijo levando-o a dimensões mais profundas e mais urgentes.

Ele curvou a cabeça, sua mente não mais em pretensão ou sacrifícios. Ele tinha um só pensamento, aliviar a necessidade que estava tomando conta de seu corpo poderoso.

— Harry, nós… não devíamos… — ela tentou protestar quando ele a deitou no sofá ficando sobre ela.

Sua boca calou o pequeno protesto. Sua mão estava ocupada em abrir a blusa dela. Em segundos, ela sentiu seus seios nus debaixo do seu tórax igualmente nu dele. Era tão doce que ela não podia nem queria resistir.

Ele colocou uma perna entre as suas por baixo de sua saia e gemeu enquanto tirava suas roupas intimas e abria rapidamente sua calça comprida.

— Eu sinto muito. — ele murmurou em sua boca quando seus quadris moveram-se para baixo e ela o sentiu intimamente. — Eu sinto muito, Gina — ele gemeu, tremendo. — Eu não posso mais me segurar...!

Ele estava genuinamente fora de controle. Seu corpo penetrou o dela com movimentos rápidos, espertos que deviam ter sido desconfortáveis.

Mas ela estava faminta, também. Então abriu suas pernas com um suspiro e arqueou seus quadris para o encorajar.

Suas mãos enroscaram-se no cabelo espesso, ondulado dele acariciando enquanto ele a partia em uma paixão intensa.

Em alguns momentos aquela paixão desesperada era muito mais excitante que uma sedução lenta. Ele estava em febre, e ela estava seguindo-o rapidamente para o fogo também. Ele estava desesperado por ela, e isso a fez sentir-se esquisitamente protetora. Ele era honrado. Nenhum homem podia ter fingido a paixão que ela sentiu nele.

— Aqui. — ele sussurrou urgentemente, erguendo sua perna com sua mão, forte. — Erga... Minha!. Rápido. Sim. Sim!

Ele empurrou mais fundo contra ela, erguendo sua cabeça de forma que pudesse ver seu rosto, seus olhos. Eles estavam abertos, escuros, quase chocados. Mas seu corpo o estava encorajando. Ele sentiu ela se erguer encontrar cada estocada funda, dura. Sentiu que sua suavidade o envolveu, o embalou, naquele calor secreto. Ele estava voando. Ele estava queimando vivo. Seu corpo inteiro estava pulsando de dor.

A tensão subiu para proporções alucinantes. Ele ofegou com cada estocada dura, seus olhos ardentes com desejo, e seu corpo rígido, estremecendo, com isto.

O contato de seus dedos na coxa suave dela, puxando-a até ele. Seus dentes rangeram quando examinou-a nos olhos, chocado.

— Eu nunca assisti… com qualquer outra. — ele admitiu com um sussurro profundo e agitado.

Ela não conseguia responder. Ela estava com ele em espiral escuro e quente de prazer que crescia sem alívio da tensão que seus músculos cansados tremiam com todo o movimento de seus quadris magros.

— Isto é loucura. — ele admitiu severamente.

Seus seios eram empurrados contra seu tórax, duro enquanto suas mãos abriam caminho entre eles com carícias até sua barriga plana.

Ele gemeu severamente e estremeceu.

— Sim. — ele sufocou. — Sim, faça isto… faça isto!

Ele arqueou, sentindo o pulsar de prazer em uma estocada dele. Ele não podia pensar. Podia apenas respirar.

Esperava que ela estivesse junto com ele, porque ele não podia parar, não podia parar, não podia… parar…!

Ele gritou, sua voz rouca e cansada com seu corpo convulsionado acima do dela. Ela o assistiu, fascinada, sentindo-o fundo pulsando dentro dela e em como ele tremeu e se enrijeceu, e então, de repente, desmoronando ofegante.

Ela estava ainda formigando, não tinha tido tempo suficiente. Ela se sentiu triste; Enganada. E não quis dizer nada. Pelo menos ele precisava dela se não sentisse nada mais.

Ele conseguiu acalmar sua respiração, embora estivesse ainda ferozmente despertado. Ergueu a cabeça e olhou para o rosto dela tenso. Ela não foi com ele. Estava faminta ainda.

Ele sentiu uma ternura por ela naquele momento que ele nunca sentira em sua vida. Ela não estava nem reclamando. Ela o amava.

Amava a ele. O pensamento o fez humilde. Ele colocou a mão entre eles e a tocou, seu corpo controlando o dela quando ela o empurrou em protesto.

— Oh, não. — ele sussurrou suavemente, sua mão movendo suavemente até que ele achou o lugar, e a pressão, a fez entreabrir os lábios e se erguer. — Não, eu não vou parar até que você vá tão alto quanto eu fui, não importa o tempo que leve. — Ele curvou-se e passou sua boca lentamente acima de seus lábios. Ela tremeu quando seu toque se tornou mais insistente. — Eu faria qualquer coisa por você. — ele sussurrou em sua boca.

— Harry! — ela gemeu, os dedos apertando seus ombros dolorosamente enquanto o prazer crescia.

— Sim, você está pronta agora. — ele sussurrou, erguendo sua cabeça para olhar para ela. — Eu vou olhar você. Eu gosto da maneira com que seus olhos ficam escuros quando eu levo você até o extremo. Eu gosto de como seus seios incham dentro da minha boca. Eu gosto de sentir você tremendo, enquanto estou dentro de você, e você ondula ao meu redor quando sente aquela sensação de prazer.

As palavras eram tão excitante quanto o modo que ele a estava tocando.

Mas não conseguia responder. Seu corpo estava erguendo ritmicamente, pulsando, seus olhos fixos no rosto dele enquanto o prazer crescia tão firme que ela sentiu como se pudesse colocar para fora a tensão.

Suas pernas abriram-se e ela soluçou, suas unhas enterraram-se nele quando o encanto prateado de repente ficou escuro, pulsante e urgente.

— Harry, agora. — ela pediu, friccionando seus dentes. Seus olhos fechados em uma onda de prazer. — Agora! Por favor, por favor, por favor…!

Ele moveu, empurrando bem no fundo nela. O movimento único, duro era suficiente para levá-la direito ao céu. Ela arqueou os quadris, estremecendo novamente com o êxtase ondulado em ondas selvagens. Ela não podia vê-lo. Mas o sentiu em seu corpo quando explodiu como um meteorito.

— Sim. — ele sussurrou, excitado por seu clímax explosivo. Ele rangeu seus dentes penetrando-a, dirigindo para sua própria realização. Eles ficaram em um silêncio quente, feroz quando o prazer derreteu seus corpos para o clímax, em um momento de comunhão perfeita.

Ela chorou quando estava terminado. O outro ato de amor não foi tão intenso, tão opressivo. Ela chorou e não pôde parar.

Harry ergueu sua cabeça úmida e olhou para ela, seu corpo quieto um pouco trêmulo com a violência de sua união.

Ela abriu os olhos e examinou os dele, e viu algo que nunca esperou. Ela viu choque absoluto.

**.**

**.**

**N/A: Ola gente, tudo bem com todos?**

**Pois eh, cinco dias sem postar por culpa da correria mas sou uma pessoa que tem peso na consciência portanto irei postar em dose dupla hoje. Exatamente, são dois capítulos esse e o próximo. Acho que mereço comentários e vocês? =D**

**Espero que estejam gostando da adaptação que esta tomando seu rumo final. Semana que vem pego uma semana de folga do serviço e pretendo postar um capítulo novo da Será que é difícil entender que te amo (fic de minha autoria) e mais uma adaptação! ^^**

**Se der tempo irei corrigir os erros absurdos da St. Mungus (fic drama/romance de minha autoria completa), mas não prometo muito senão terei que adquirir um vira-tempo para cumprir tudo.**

**Espero poder contar com a presença de vcs nesses projetos, assim como, aqui na ATD.**

**Desculpem a correria de sempre, mas estou postando o capítulo no serviço então não posso perder muito tempo antes que peguem a estágiaria em site de fanfics.**

**Respostas aos comentários.**

_**Thai: **Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior, espero que este tenha lhe agradado ainda mais. Harry é um cara durão que tenta se fazer de solitário, geralmente eles demoram um pouquinho para entender que não podem viver sem nós mulheres. rsrsrs Espero contar com mais comentários seus por aqui._

_**Liee Lovegood: **Acho que cinco dias ainda pode se considerar logo néh? Desculpa o atraso pelo capítulo, mas como forma de me redimir terá um capítulo extra. Espero contar com mais comentários seus por aqui._

_**Larissa Cardoso: **Eu vi seus comentários e adorei, não vou respondê-los por aqui, mas no próximo capítulo da será como de costume irei respondê-los. A Tonks até que aparece, mas será algo extremamente rápido. Tem um livro especialmente com a história dos dois, estava pensando em fazer uma adaptação também Remus/Tonks utilizando este livro... Por enquanto ainda é planos, tenho que verificar direitinho se o livro é passível de adaptação (pelo complexo da história)._

_Quando decidir o livro te conto sim, confesso que tenho duas adaptações já prontas que havia feito no começo do ano passado, mas ainda não sei se irei postar essas mesmo. Em breve novo capítulo da será tb irá ser postado. Obrigado pelo comentário e espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e do próximo._


	10. Capítulo IX

_**CAPÍTULO 9**_

Gina lutou para respirar. Ela de repente estava ciente da proximidade de seus corpos, tão intimamente juntos que ela podia até sentir a pulsação lânguida dele dentro dela.

Ele apoiou-se em seus antebraços, ainda lutando para conseguir respirar, e examinou olhos castanhos de Gina. Ele nunca sentira tal desejo primitivo de possuir uma mulher, nem mesmo Cho. Com ela tinha sido calmo, protetor, quase passivo. Mas era diferente com Gina. Ele sentiu um desejo violento um anseio. Parecia crescer em força e poder.

Mas mesmo assim, existia ternura. Seu corpo era suave e flexível, e ele respirou seu perfume lânguido com encanto. Ele contornou suas sobrancelhas com seu longo dedo indicador, seus olhos procuram seu rosto, sua garganta, seus seios inchados. Ele tocou neles ternamente. Ele pensou em seu filho crescendo em seu útero e tremeu. Ela iria amamentar o bebê? Ele perguntou-se, e sentiu de repente a magia e o medo da criação. Ela estava carregando seu filho. Seu filho...

Sua respiração ofegou. Ele curvou e tocou em sua boca e seus olhos, fechando-os ternamente. Seus dedos afundaram em seu cabelo espesso e viraram seu rosto de forma que ele pudesse beijar seus lábios.

Gina não entendeu. Não foi como da última vez. Ele estava diferente, de repente.

Ele ergueu a cabeça e sorriu para ela.

— Privando-se até a cerimônia — ele murmurou magoado.

Ela enrubesceu.

Ele riu suavemente.

— Envergonhada? — Ele arreliou. — Você não devia estar. Esta é uma das partes mais importantes de qualquer casamento. Eu vi casais que eram compatíveis em tudo acabar em tribunal assinando o divórcio porque não podiam satisfazer um ao outro na cama.

— Nós não parecemos ter esse problema — ela concordou timidamente.

Ele deslizou o dedo por sua bochecha.

— Você devia ter dito a mim que não estava satisfeita. — ele disse suavemente. — Eu pude ver isto, felizmente para você. Mas não gosto de pensar que você deixou-me ter prazer enquanto você estava ainda dolorosamente insatisfeita.

Ela o estudou curiosamente.

— Eu pensei que homens só se preocupassem com seu próprio prazer.

— Não este homem. — ele respondeu, com sua voz profunda e suave. Ele sorriu zombeteiramente. — Você gosta de mim, não é? — Ele perguntou convencido. — Eu estou contente. Pensei que você poderia se desligar de mim porque você se privou toda sua vida.

— Eu também. — ela confessou com uma risada suave. — Eu não consigo pensar quando estamos assim.

— Eu notei. — ele respondeu. — Você mergulha de cabeça e dá tudo que tem. — Ele a beijou suavemente. — Eu amo o modo que você é comigo, Gina. — ele disse seriamente. E traçou lentamente seu rosto, ciente de seu lânguido embaraço. Ele sorriu, porque gostou daquele pequeno sinal de insegurança. Ele gostava de saber que foi o primeiro homem de sua vida.

Ela colocou suas roupas no lugar. Quando terminou, ele já estava abrindo a porta.

— Sua mãe deve estar preocupada. — ele disse, olhando no relógio. — Você devia ligar para ela antes de sairmos.

Ela foi para o telefone e fez a ligação, inventando algumas cartas que tiveram que ser feitas depois do expediente. Sua mãe não estava preocupada, e soou divertida. Gina deu a Harry um olhar torto quando desligou.

— Ela não engoliu essa, não é? — Ele perguntou, divertido.

— Ela já foi jovem, um dia.

— Sim, ela foi. — Ele a puxou para seus braços e a segurou por um longo momento, com expressão preocupada. Ele pensou no bebê e o quão áspero ele foi. Era o impulso protetor que acabou de aflorar. Ela estava carregando seu filho…

— Eu não quis ser tão áspero. — ele disse de repente. — Eu perdi a cabeça quando comecei a beijar você. — ele confessou quietamente. — Eu não machuquei você, não é?

— Claro que não. — ela disse, e pensou imediatamente no bebê. O sexo machucaria sua criança? Seguramente que não. Lou disse para não pegar peso. Ela não disse nada sobre sexo. Ficaria tudo bem. Claro que sim.

Ela seguiu Harry silenciosamente enquanto ele apagava as luzes e trancava tudo.

— Vá direto para casa. — ele disse suavemente. — Eu seguirei você para garantir.

— Você não tem que fazer isto. — ela disse, surpreendida por sua preocupação.

— Eu sei. Vamos.

Ele a ajudou entrar em seu carro e então foi para o dele. Ela o viu em seu espelho retrovisor até que desligasse o carro na pequena entrada que levava até a casa que compartilhava com sua mãe. Ela se sentiu segura até colocar o pé na calçada e se lembrar que ele não disse uma só palavra sobre vê-la novamente no fim de semana.

Ele também não telefonou. Ela dirigiu até Victoria no sábado para comprar suas vitaminas pré-natais e gastou o fim de semana fazendo um bordado, na companhia de sua mãe. Ela estava certa de que Harry iria ao menos telefonar para ela. Mas ele não ligou.

Ela se sentiu esquisitamente usada no domingo à noite. Ele precisou dela sexta-feira à noite. Tinha sido doce, mas completamente físico da parte dele. Ela podia sentir que ele não tinha nenhum laço sentimental em relação a ela. Era somente físico, e isso não iria durar. Ela perguntou-se por que ele a pediu em casamento. Ele não poderia saber que ela estava grávida.

Pelo menos, era isso que ela pensava até segunda-feira de manhã. Mabel e Hermione estavam trabalhando em documentos para Harry levar ao tribunal.

Gina foi ao escritório de Harry para levar uma mensagem de um visitante, porque ele estava na outra linha e ela não queria interromper o que poderia ser uma conversa particular.

Ela hesitou do lado de fora da porta, que estava entreaberta. O que ela ouviu fez a mensagem para cair no chão. E quebrou seu coração.

— O que mais eu podia fazer? — Ele estava falando a alguém em um tom pesado. — Sua mãe está em saúde ruim e ela já está chateada pela maneira como seu marido morreu. Se ela soubesse que Gina ficou grávida fora do matrimônio, poderia matá-la. Além de tudo isso, esta é uma comunidade pequena e todo mundo nos conhece. Em nenhum momento Gina concordaria com um aborto, então casamento é a única solução possível.

Ele calou-se por alguns segundos antes de falar novamente, obviamente escutando a pessoa no outro lado da linha.

— Eu sei. — ele disse, e soou exausto. — Eu sei. Mas ela não descobrirá. Eu nunca direi a ela. Eu posso dar o suficiente para fazê-la feliz. Ela e a mãe nunca mais se preocuparão com qualquer coisa. Depois que a criança nascer, nós tomaremos quaisquer decisões que tiver que ser tomada. Eu terei certeza de que ela fique amparada, se o casamento continuar ou não. Sim. Sim, eu sei.

Gina curvou-se para pegar o pedaço de papel com a mensagem. Sua voz falada sem parar. Com quem ele estava conversando com aquela voz enfadonha. Ela virou-se e voltou corredor abaixo para a sua sala. Ela não estava pensando claramente mesmo. Era impossível tomar qualquer decisão racional até que ela pudesse separar suas prioridades.

Ela se sentou no computador e pôs o memorando de telefonema em uma pilha de documentos ao lado da bandeja de impressora. Ela sentiu-se entorpecer por um momento. Isso era bom, porque ela estava ficando histérica quando ela precisava da razão novamente.

A porta da frente abriu e Hermione entrou. Ela lançou um olhar em Gina e hesitou.

— Você está bem? — Ela perguntou. — Você está branca como uma folha de papel.  
Gina respirou fundo e então respirou novamente.

— Eu me sinto um pouco tonta. — ela confessou, sentindo sua fronte. — Há algum tipo de vírus por ai. Aposto que eu o peguei.

— Eu posso fazer algo por você? — Hermione perguntou, preocupada.

— O que está acontecendo? — Harry perguntou, entrando na sala, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

— A Gina está parecendo doente. — Hermione disse. — Talvez você devia ir para casa. — ela disse a sua colega de trabalho.

— Não é uma má ideia — Harry concordou. — Você quer que eu a leve? — Ele adicionou.

— Eu posso dirigir. — Gina falou em um tom rouco e suave. Ela não o olhou nos olhos. — Eu estou só um pouco doente. Não é nada. Realmente.

Harry a ajudou levantar-se e caminhou para fora com ela.

— Ligue-me quando chegar em casa. — ele disse firmemente. E hesitou. — Eu ainda acho que deveria ir com você.

— Não, não há necessidade. — ela disse. — Eu estou bem. — ela repetiu. — Eu só preciso me deitar um pouco.

Ele pareceu incerto, e fez careta.

— Você está pálida.

Ela tinha uma boa razão para estar pálida, mas não podia dizer a ele o que era. — Eu estarei melhor amanhã. — ela respondeu.

— Gina… — ele começou suavemente.

— Vejo você amanhã, chefe. — ela interrompeu com um sorriso lânguido, e foi embora.

Harry assistiu ela ir com um estranho sentimento de culpa. Se ele fosse um noivo atencioso, teria colocado-a em seu próprio carro e dirigido até sua casa. E teria ficado com ela, também. Ele não entendeu seu próprio pensamento nebuloso. Gastou um fim de semana miserável tentando entendê-lo. A futilidade de sua situação o fez ficar mal-humorado. Ele se ressentiu do conhecimento de que Gina estava grávida. Ele se ressentiu do sentimento preso nele todo o fim de semana, que o impediu de telefonar para ela, apesar de seu interlúdio apaixonado no escritório. O bebê era tanto sua culpa quanto dela, claro, mas ele não estava enfrentando os fatos muito bem. Estava sendo egoísta. Era só que sua vida inteira virou de cabeça para baixo. Ele estava inseguro sobre ser um marido, muito menos um pai.

Ele tinha estado sozinho por tanto tempo. Mas isso não era razão para deixar Gina sofrer por algo que era sua própria culpa. Ela estava doente, e era sua responsabilidade cuidar dela agora.

Resolutamente, ele girou e começou a andar em direção a seu carro a tempo de vê-la sair do estacionamento. Ela estava entrando em seu coração e ele se sentiu como o maior piolho do mundo. Ela estava doente e ele estava deixando ela ir para casa sozinha.

Enquanto ele estava debatendo seu próximo passo, e enfiando a mão em seu bolso para pegar as chaves do carro, Hermione apareceu na porta para dizer que ele estava sendo chamado com urgência no telefone. Um de seus clientes tinha sido preso.

Ele voltou para dentro, o destino tendo decidido o próximo movimento para ele.  
Gina chorou por todo o caminho até sua casa. Ela esperava que Harry realmente se importasse com ela, que ele a quisesse para sempre, que ele ficasse emocionado quando soubesse sobre o bebê. Mas ele já sabia, Deus sabe como, e ele não estava emocionado. Ele estava se casando com ela somente por obrigação. Ele se sentia preso. Ele não queria Gina de qualquer forma mesmo, exceto talvez fisicamente. E isso era um golpe para ela.

Ela ficou em seu carro até que as lágrimas secaram e ela pode agir com um pouco de normalidade. Ela verificou seus olhos no espelho para ter certeza que não estavam vermelhos. Ela não queria alarmar sua mãe. Mais em uma coisa Harry estava certo: Sua mãe ficaria horrorizada se soubesse sobre o bebê.

Com um riso forçado, ela chamou para sua mãe à medida que ia entrando em casa. A Sra. Weasley que estava assistindo a novela, olhou-a, acenou e sorriu ausentemente, voltando a atenção para a tela da TV.

Gina entrou em seu quarto e trocou sua roupa por uma calça jeans e uma blusa de moletom. Ela deitou-se por alguns minutos, certa de que sua mãe não seria movida nem por um furacão até que sua novela acabasse.

Ela tinha que tomar uma decisão, e depressa. Não podia entrar em um ônibus e deixar a cidade. Seria impossível mudar-se com sua mãe agora, e não só por causa dos problemas legais iminentes se Belatriz Granger fosse encontrada e processada pela morte de seu pai. Ela não podia partir porque sua mãe não sobreviveria sendo tirada de sua cidade. Ela amava Jacobsville.

Aquilo era um caso temporário, Gina só tinha uma decisão a tomar. Ela tinha que sair de escritório de Harry. Ela estava insegura sobre ligar de volta a Draco Malfoy e pedir para trabalhar para ele novamente, mas ela não tinha uma lista de possíveis empregadores. E não poderia esconder sua gravidez por muito tempo, mas ao menos ela não apareceria por algumas semanas. Isso dava a ela um pouco de tempo para se decidir. Ela levantou o telefone e ligou para seu antigo chefe.

Minutos mais tarde, ela caminhou até a sala de estar. Os créditos da novela já estavam aparecendo e a Sra. Weasley estava secando os olhos.

— Foi tão triste. — ela disse a Gina. — Enry amou Eunice por anos e anos, e quando ele a pediu em casamento, ele morreu de um ataque cardíaco.

— Sim, é triste, mesmo. Ela curvou-se e beijou sua mãe suavemente. — Como você está se sentindo?

— Eu é que devia estar perguntando isto a você, querida. — ela respondeu com um olhar fixo e preocupado. — Você está muito pálida. Você está bem?

— Eu acho que peguei um vírus. — Gina disse a ela. — Eu voltei cedo para casa hoje. Está tudo certo com o chefe. — ela adicionou com um riso forçado. — Eu vou fazer algo gostoso para o jantar.

— Se você gostar. — A Sra. Weasley disse, parecendo preocupada.

Gina não disse a ela que concordara em trabalhar para Draco Malfoy novamente. Seu antigo empregador não conseguiu substituí-la e ficou feliz que ela estivesse disposta a voltar.

A única coisa ruim foi que ela concordou em estar em seu escritório segunda-feira. Agora ela tinha que dizer a Harry Potter que estava saindo novamente, e por que. Seu estômago doeu só de pensar nisso.

Harry telefonou para ela assim que conseguiu acalmar seu cliente, mas a Sra. Weasley atendeu o telefone e disse que sentia muito, mas Gina foi para a cama com uma enxaqueca. Ele desligou e foi para casa. Mas não dormiu.

A noite toda, seu egoísmo o assombrou. Gina era doce e o amava. Ele podia procurar pelo resto de sua vida e nunca encontraria uma mulher tão honrada quanto ela era. Desde que veio trabalhar para ele, ela gostou dele, seu coração acordava só de vê-la em seu escritório. Desde que eles ficaram íntimo, seu corpo doía noite e dia. Ele sabia que foi seu primeiro homem, que ela quis mais ninguém. E agora ela estava carregando seu filho debaixo de seu coração. Afinal isto, ele propôs casamento só porque se sentiu obrigado, não porque ele a queria ou a sua criança.

Agora, com sua mente finalmente em funcionamento, ele percebeu que homem sortudo ele era. Por que ele levou tanto tempo para descobrir isto?

Ele levantou-se ao amanhecer e fez para si mesmo um grande café da manhã. Ele estava indo para a joalheria mais exclusiva em Jacobsville e iria comprar para Gina um diamante tão grande que a cegaria. Talvez ele se sentisse preso antes, mas ele estava só começando a ver a coisa certa que ele fez. Ele iria fazer Gina acreditar que ela era a mulher mais sortuda na Terra. Ele lhe traria flores, a levaria ao teatro, compraria presentes para ela. Ele riu de si mesmo despreocupado. Ele nunca se sentira tão feliz.

Gina sentou-se em sua escrivaninha, sombria e quieta na segunda-feira de manhã. Seu comportamento fez suas colegas de trabalho ficarem apreensivas. Especialmente quando ela começou a limpar totalmente sua escrivaninha. Harry passou pela porta, sorrindo.

Gina olhou para ele com uma expressão que ele não pode compreender.

— O que você está fazendo? — Ele perguntou de repente, quando percebeu que ela estava colocando suas coisas em uma caixa de papelão.

— Eu estou voltando a trabalhar para Draco Malfoy. — ela disse quietamente.

Ele estava completamente quieto, não se importando com o trabalho que tinha para fazer olhou fixamente para ela.

— Você está me deixando, novamente? — Ele perguntou.

Ela deu-lhe um olhar penetrante.

— Sim, eu estou deixando-o!

Mabel e Hermione trocaram olhares e levantaram-se ao mesmo tempo de suas cadeiras.

— Nós estamos indo até a padaria para escapar das garras! — Elas anunciaram, e correram para fora.

— Você acabou de voltar a trabalhar aqui! — Harry explodiu, apenas notando a porta da frente fechar-se atrás das duas mulheres.

— E eu estou partindo! — Ela disse, batendo com força um grampeador na escrivaninha.

— Por quê?

— Por quê? — Ela exclamou. — Como você pode perguntar isto a mim? Você está casando comigo somente porque sabe sobre o bebê!

Sua respiração pesada era toda a confirmação que ela precisava.

—Sim. — ela disse friamente, a angústia aparecendo em seus olhos verdes quando olhou para ele. — Eu sei, Harry. Eu ouvi você conversando no telefone. Conversando no telefone. Conversando… Sua boca abriu quando encontrou seus olhos tristes. Seu rosto enrubesceu e seus dentes rangeram. Droga de destino por deixá-la escutar aquela conversa indelicada com a Dra. Lou Coltrain. Por que, por que, ele não fechou a porta?

Gina sentiu sua última esperança ir para longe quando viu sua expressão culpada. Ele quis dizer o que ele disse, ela pensou. Ele estava casando com ela para dar um nome a sua criança e afastar sua mãe de ficar ainda mais doente por causa da vergonha.

— Muitos casamentos começam com menos do que nós temos. — ele disse depois de um minuto, escolhendo as palavras cuidadosamente.

— Mas nós teríamos começado sem o que mais importa, Harry. — ela disse a ele. —Amor.

Ele quase soltou que ela o amava e ele sabia disto. Mas isso poria o último prego em seu caixão. Ele não ousou dizer isto a ela.

Ele respirou longamente.

— Eu não tentarei parar você. — ele disse quietamente. — Se isto é o que você realmente quer. Mas eu gostaria que você reconsiderasse.

Ela agitou a cabeça.

— Eu não quero ficar aqui com você lamentando-se por ter que casar comigo e todo mundo especulando o porquê.

— Se você partir, você ouvirá bastante especulação. — ele respondeu com visível impaciência.

Ela voltou para sua escrivaninha, sentindo-se vazia por dentro.

— Eu não posso ficar.

— Bem, não espere que eu tente parar você. — ele respondeu furiosamente. — Se você prefere ir lá fora e dizer ao planeta inteiro que você está grávida e que não se casará com o pai de seu filho, pode ir!

— E esse sentimento adorável é exatamente o por quê de eu estar partindo! — Ela disse furiosa. — Você não está preocupado comigo, você está preocupado com o que pessoas irão pensar! Sua reputação poderia ser arruinada, não é isto? E você poderia perder seus clientes!

Seus olhos se fixaram nela.

— E que tal sua mãe, Gina? — Ele atirou de volta, vendo que ela sentiu o golpe à medida que estremecia. — Como ela vai se sentir quando descobrir?

Ela mordeu o lábio.

— A mamãe entenderá.

— Acha mesmo? — Ele respondeu com sarcasmo. — E Draco Malfoy?

— Como?

— Quando você começar a mostrar a gravidez, o que ele vai pensar? E seus empregados, sem mencionar sua ex-esposa! — Ele olhou-a com uma careta em sua expressão entorpecida. — Eles pensarão que o filho é dele!

Ela ofegou.

— Eles… não pensarão, não!

— Besteira!

Ela lançou um olhar feroz nele. Era demais, tudo de uma vez. Ela não queria acreditar no que ele estava dizendo, mas era a verdade. Em um minuto seu rosto ficou ainda mais vermelho.

Ele a olhava como se enxergasse através dela. Seus olhos estreitaram-se nela como que medindo sua cintura. Sua expressão mudou. Ele nunca pensou muito em crianças. Pelo menos, não desde a morte de Cho. Agora, ele começou a perguntar-se com quem seu filho poderia parecer-se. Teria cabelo escuro como seu ou ruivos como o de Gina? Teria olhos castanho-mel ou verdes? Seria um menino, ou uma menina?

— Você parece… estranho. — ela comentou.

— Eu estava pensando no bebê. — ele disse ausente, com os olhos fixos em sua cintura. — Eu nunca realmente pensei sobre ser pai. Eu estive sozinho a maior parte de minha vida adulta.

— Eu também. — Gina confessou.

— O que você quer? — Ele perguntou, encontrando os olhos dela.

Ela piscou.

— Eu… não pensei sobre isto. Não muito.

Ele moveu-se para mais perto dela.

— O que você gostaria de ter?

Ela se perdeu nos olhos dele.

— Meninas são delicadas. — ela aventurou. — Eu gosto de tricotar, fazer crochê e bordado. Eu podia… ensiná-la.

Sua respiração ficou presa. Uma menina. Ele pensou sobre a menina de Rey Hart. A família veio para fazer uma consulta legal e Celina veio com eles. Ela estava com apenas seis meses, tinha cabelos escuros e olhou fascinada para Harry. Ele assistiu como um falcão, notando que Rey estava abobalhado com sua filha, para diversão de sua esposa Meredith. O mesmo podia se dizer dos gêmeos de Judd Dunn e Christabel. Todo mundo na cidade estava indulgentemente divertido em como um sujeito durão como Judd Dunn era facilmente reduzido a massa de vidraceiro quando segurava aqueles bebês.

— É, meninas são agradáveis. — ele concordou suavemente.

— Mas eu não me importaria um menino. Eu gosto de beisebol e futebol. — ela continuou. — Eu posso rebater, pegar e chutar.

Ele sorriu.

— Eu também.

Sua expressão fechou-se quando voltou à realidade.

— Você realmente não quer uma criança, Harry. — ela disse tristemente. — Você está fazendo a coisa certa, oferecendo-se para casar comigo. Mas não daria certo.

— Você não sabe disto. — ele disse. — Muitos casais começam com menos do que nós temos. Eu disse algumas coisas estúpidas no telefone, e você ouviu. Mas eu ainda estou me acostumando com isso. Você teve tempo para pensar sobre o bebê. Eu não. — Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos das calças. — Eu não reajo bem com mudanças. — ele disse calmo. — Eu preciso de tempo para me acostumar com o que vai acontecer.

Gina suspirou preocupada.

— Sim, mas você se sentiria preso.

Ele encolheu os ombros.

— Honestamente, talvez eu me sentisse um pouco. — ele confessou. — Mas isto é temporário. Eu necessito somente de pouco de tempo, Gina.

— Eu sei. Eu também. -Ela virou-se para a caixa que estava arrumando. — Draco dispôs-se me deixar voltar. E eu estou indo. Em algumas semanas, quando você souber o que quer, nós podemos conversar.

— Em algumas semanas, você estará mostrando sua gravidez, Gina. — ele respondeu brevemente.

Ela girou.

— Eu sou rechonchuda. — ela disse sem humor. — Eu não mostrarei durante algum tempo.

— Rechonchuda. — Ele sorriu suavemente. – Feminina é um adjetivo melhor. Você parece adorável.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Eu não estou tentando conquistar você. — ele disse quando viu sua expressão. — Eu realmente penso isto. Existem muitas coisas em você que eu gosto. Além disso, os gatos gostam de você.

— Isso me faz ganhar pontos? — Ela aventurou.

Ele riu.

— Eles não gostam de muitas pessoas. E eles atacaram o entregador de pizza uma noite dessas, um gato subiu em cada perna. Eu tenho que pagar extra agora para fazê-lo voltar. E tenho que prometer fechar Mee e Yow antes dele colocar o pé na calçada.

— Uau!

— Pode ter sido as anchovas, eu acho. — ele disse pensando alto olhando para ela quietamente. — Certo, se você está mesmo determinada a sair novamente, eu não vou impedi-la. Mas você está fazendo as coisas pensando apenas em você mesma. A pessoa que nós dois precisamos considerar é o bebê. Ele, ou ela, não tem nenhuma culpa em tudo isto.

Ela fez careta.

— Eu não pensei sobre… precauções.

Ele sorriu devagar.

— Nós não estávamos nem um pouco preocupados. Em ambas as vezes.

Ela corou.

Ele riu.

— E foi muito bom. Eu imagino que poderia procurar pelo resto de minha vida e nunca encontraria uma mulher que se encaixasse em mim tão bem, fisicamente.

Ela encolheu os ombros.

— Eu pensei que homens podiam sentir prazer com qualquer uma.

— E podem. Mas eu parei de procurar.

A maneira como ele estava olhando para ela fez seu estômago dar voltas. Ele parecia estar certo de seus sentimentos. Mas não a amava. E ela sim. O que era uma desvantagem para ela.

— Eu planejo ligar para você, frequentemente. — ele disse. — E eu estou te comunicando antes. Não pense que porque estou concordando em deixar você partir, que isso quer dizer que eu estou desistindo de você. Por que eu não estou.

Seus olhos arregalaram.

— Oh.

— E eu preferiria que você não dissesse a sua mãe que nós estamos tendo problemas. — ele adicionou. — Ela não precisa de mais chateação.

— Sim, eu sei. Eu não direi a ela. — ela concordou, sua cabeça curvada sobre a caixa.

— Existe um rumor de que esposa do Draco pode estar chegando com seu filho, para uma visita rápida. — ele adicionou. — Pode ser por razões legais, mas eu acho que ela ouviu sobre a nova veterinária que está trabalhando para Malfoy.

Seus olhos cintilaram.

— Ciúme?

— Quem sabe? Mas seria bom se eles pudessem passar por cima de suas diferenças. Uma criança precisa de ambos os pais. — ele adicionou firmemente, e Gina achou que ele não estava falando dos Malfoy.

— Sim. Uma criança precisa dos dois. — ela concordou.

Ele deu um passo à frente levantou a caixa para ela. Seus olhos estavam solenes.

— Eu devia ter ido com você, na tarde que saiu doente. — ele disse inesperadamente. — Eu estava seguindo você quando o telefone tocou e eu tive que aplacar um cliente assustado.

— Você estava? — Ela perguntou, surpresa.

— Eu estava. Abra a porta.

Ela abriu e ele o seguiu porta a fora.

Ela acalmou sua mãe sobre o fato de ela estar voltando a trabalhar para Draco Malfoy com uma explicação simples. — ela e Harry não estavam conseguindo trabalhar juntos novamente, então ela estava resolvendo o problema até que eles se casassem e se acomodassem.

Sua mãe lhe deu um olhar estranho, mas sorriu e deixou passar. Mantendo sua palavra, Harry ligou para Gina todo dia.

Ela estava tímida a princípio, mas ele relatava os acontecimentos do dia e as fofoca do escritório, e depois de uns dias, era muito agradável ter alguém para conversar que sabia tudo o que estava acontecendo na cidade. Entretanto Belatriz Granger foi presa em San Antonio e acusada do assassinato do pai de Gina.

Como ele fez quando saiu o resultado da autópsia feita no Sr. Weasley, Harry não telefonou para Gina. Ele foi pessoalmente à casa do Draco Malfoy e deu a notícia.

A expressão de Gina não estava fácil de entender.

— O que acontece agora? — Ela perguntou devagar, suas mãos acima do teclado do computador.

— Agora ela será formalmente acusada de assassinato em primeiro grau. E será na próxima segunda-feira em San Antonio.

— Você acha que minha mãe e eu devíamos ir? — Ela perguntou. Seria uma provação para ela ter que olhar para a mulher que matou seu pai.

— Isto não será necessário. — ele respondeu. — Embora sua mãe provavelmente terá que testemunhar para que nós consigamos a condenação.

— Que bom isso fará? — Gina perguntou miseravelmente. — Só a chateará.

Ela nunca viu Belatriz com meu pai, de qualquer maneira. Harry levantou uma mão.

— Eu estou apreensivo com o que ela viu — ele respondeu, assistindo sua expressão mudar de preocupação para choque. — Ela nunca disse a você, mas ela os seguiu até o motel, pouco antes de seu pai desmaiar e ser levado para o hospital.

— Isto foi onde a polícia conseguiu a evidência para o envenenamento. — Gina recordou, ainda em estado de choque sobre o segredo que sua mãe guardou todo esse tempo.

— Sim, e era felizmente para nós que sua mãe os tivesse seguido, porque ela não é só uma testemunha ocular, mas sua presença fez Belatriz ficar chocada o suficiente para fugir assustada. No processo, ela deixou para trás o vidro com o veneno. Suas impressões digitais estão nele. — ele adicionou. — Embora ninguém saiba disso exceto o criminalista, a polícia, e eu. E agora você. — ele emendou.

— Existe evidência mais que suficiente para condená-la por assassinato. Sua mãe fornecerá o motivo e a identificação de testemunha ocular que liga Belatriz com o quarto de motel, seu pai, sua conta bancária e seu estado financeiro precário. Eles tentarão introduzir a evidência do envenenamento de um paciente em uma casa de saúde que deixou sua propriedade para ela. O filho do homem está mais que disposto a testemunhar.

— Você tem estado ocupado. — ela exclamou, quando percebeu que ele tem investigado o caso juntamente com Hermione.

— Eu tenho, realmente. — Ele deslizou suas mãos em seus bolsos sorrindo devagar para Gina de um modo que fez seu estômago dar cambalhotas. Harley Fowler entrou com Draco Malfoy, conversando sobre o touro que o chefe de Harley, Cy Parks, comprou e mandou que Harley transportasse, quando eles notaram Harry.

Os grandes punhos de Draco fecharam-se ao lado de seu corpo.

— O que você está fazendo em minha casa? — Ele exigiu de Harry.

Harry lançou-lhe um olhar rápido com um sorriso sentido.

— Só conversando com a mãe do meu filho. — ele disse, soltando a bomba. Da mesma maneira que bem, ele estava pensando, conseguiu pegar dois pássaros com uma só pedra, especialmente quando ambos os homens estavam temporariamente solteiros. De maneira nenhuma eles iriam ficar rodeando sua Gina.

.

.

.

**N/A: O que acharão desse novo capítulo? Amo o final dele! ^^**

**Espero contar com o comentários de vcs, e o próximo capítulo vem no sabado.**

**Até mais.**

**Lily**

**(twitter: lilyfalcone)**


	11. Capítulo X

_**CAPÍTULO 10**_

Mas se Harry estava parecendo satisfeito consigo mesmo, Gina estava tentando frear uma emoção totalmente diferente. Ela olhou da expressão divertida de Harley para a chocada de Draco, atrás da arrogância de Harry.

— Como você ousa! — Ela enfureceu-se com Harry, empurrando para trás.  
O que foi um erro. Ela que já estava fraca dos efeitos da gravidez e falta de sono, começou a cair.

Harry moveu-se como um raio para pegá-la à medida que ela caia. Ele apertou-a em seus braços e embalou-a, sorrindo.

— É ainda o primeiro trimestre — ele disse a ela suavemente. — Você não pode ficar fazendo movimentos súbitos assim. Você poderia cair.

Ela olhou para ele, furiosa e sem nenhuma resposta para retaliar.  
A posição ameaçadora de Draco relaxou. Ele olhou para Harry com emoções contraditórias.

— É seu bebê? — Ele perguntou devagar.

Harry deu a ele um olhar que podia ter começado um incêndio.

— Como você ousa! — Ele repetiu declaração de Gina, e conseguiu parecer não só indignado como também bravo. — Que tipo de mulher você pensa que ela é?

Draco limpou a garganta.

— Desculpe.

Gina estava tentando não sorrir. Realmente não era engraçado. Mas a defesa de Harry a ela a aqueceu por toda parte.

Harry relaxou um pouco, mas não soltava Gina.

— Você tem que ter certeza que ela faça paradas frequentes. — ele disse a Draco. — De forma que ela não fique muito cansada. Eu virei na hora do almoço todo dia e a levarei para um restaurante bom onde ela possa comer bastante proteína. — Ele pareceu pensativo. — Nada com hormônios ou antibióticos, claro, nós temos que pensar no bebê.

— Harry! — Gina ofegou, batendo em seu ombro.

— E ela positivamente não pode trabalhar até tarde. — Harry adicionou belicosamente.  
Draco estava sorrindo agora, e tentava esconder isto.

— Certo. — ele disse agradavelmente.

Harley estava chocado. Ele realmente gostava de Gina. Mas o modo como Harry Potter estava olhando para ela era quase tangível. E ela estava grávida. Harley suspirou melancólico.

Ele não tinha muita sorte com mulheres, apesar de sua história de ter ajudado a acabar com um cartel de droga importante na área.

Harry olhou de volta para Gina.

— Sente-se bem agora? — Ele perguntou suavemente, e sorriu para ela.

Ela queria se enrolar em seu corpo forte e o beijar até que ficasse dolorida. O que nunca faria, claro.

— Eu estou muito melhor. — ela disse empertigada, e tratou de não deixá-lo perceber o que queria realmente.

Ele a colocou no chão.

— Nós temos que contar à sua mãe.

— Sobre o bebê? — Draco perguntou em voz alta.

— Sobre Belatriz Granger que foi presa em San Antonio. — Harry corrigiu. — Ela está sendo acusada de assassinato em primeiro grau pela morte do pai de Gina.

Draco e Harley assobiaram.

— Eu sinto muito, Gina. — Draco disse suavemente. — Se você precisar sair cedo, fique a vontade. Eu arranjarei alguém para ficar no seu lugar por enquanto.

— Não, é melhor se eu não chatear a mamãe alterando minha rotina. — Gina disse. — Eu farei isto quando eu sair do trabalho.

— Eu irei com você. — Harry disse facilmente.

Ela encontrou seus olhos e foi como ser atingida por um raio. Ela engoliu em seco.

— Obrigada.

Ele movimentou a cabeça, perdido com um olhar tão suave quanto faminto.  
Draco chamou a atenção de Harley com o grande punho.

— Falando em rotinas, nós temos gado para mover. — Ele lançou um olhar em Harry. — Eu não percebi por que você estava aqui. Desculpe a recepção.

Harry encolheu os ombros.

— Sem problemas.

Draco hesitou.

— Eu farei com que ela descanse bastante. — ele adicionou. — Eu me lembro como minha esposa ficou, antes de nosso filho nascer. — Seu rosto fechou.

— Nós ouvimos que ela está vindo para uma visita. — Harry disse, sondando.

O rosto inexpressivo de Draco era difícil de ler.

— Nós estamos discutindo uma revisão dos direitos de custódia. Ela está viajando muito e o menino fica a maior parte do tempo em creches ou com uma babá. — Seus olhos relampejados furiosamente. — Eu quero trazê-lo para viver aqui.

— Você acha que ela deixaria? — Gina perguntou suavemente.

— Foi um divórcio difícil. — ele respondeu. — Mas eu estou começando a perceber o quanto de tudo isso foi minha culpa. Eu a fiz ir embora. — Ele encolheu os ombros. — Talvez nós possamos fazer as coisas ficarem melhores agora. — Ele olhou fixamente para Harry. — Você tentou dizer isso a mim, e eu esmurrei você.

Harry riu.

— Nenhum dano foi feito. Eu esmurrei de volta.

Draco deu um sorriso.

— Ele foi capitão nas forças especiais, sabia? — Ele perguntou a Gina. — Ele e Cag Hart serviram junto.

— Eu não converso sobre isto. — Harry disse brevemente.

— Bem, com licença. — Draco disse facilmente. — Não era como se você escondesse em um buraco e procurasse ficar de fora do combate, sabe.

Gina estava olhando para Harry com curiosidade.

Draco sorriu malicioso.

— Ele dirá a você algum dia, eu suponho. — ele disse. — Ou mostrará a você as medalhas, se ele estiver de bom humor.

Os olhos do Harry estavam ardentes.

— Eu estou indo! — Draco disse, com as palmas para cima. — Vamos, Harley, nós iremos carregar aquele touro que seu chefe quer.

— Sim, senhor. — Harley respondeu, com uma piscada para Gina. Harry olhou fixamente para ele. Ele ergueu suas palmas, também rindo, e seguiu Draco porta a fora.

Gina olhou fixamente para eles e então para Harry. Ele não parecia culpado. Ele parecia satisfeito consigo mesmo lá, de pé com um sorriso no rosto as mãos nos bolsos. Ele não era um homem que sorria frequentemente. E parecia fazer muito isto com Gina, ela notou. Aliviando seu embaraço.

— Agora você se casará comigo, não é? — Ele meditou com um sorriso nos lábios.  
Com os olhos estreitados ela se sentou de volta na cadeira.

— Isso não foi justo.

Os olhos dele cintilaram.

— Nem ficar andando pala cidade com meu bebê debaixo de seu coração, e sorrindo para outros homens. Especialmente Harley Fowler. — ele adicionou, só para tornar isto claro.

Ela piscou.

— Eu não estou interessada em Harley, desta maneira.

— Bem, ele está interessado em você. Ou estava.

— Você não falando sério.

— Eu estou. — Com o sorriso enfraquecido ele olhou para ela, e sentiu uma nova e terna onda protetora. — Você não tem uma imagem própria muito boa. Eu tenho sido uma influência ruim para você, e não dei a você a atenção que você precisa. Isso vai mudar.

— Você se sente bem? - Ela perguntou cautelosamente.

— Talvez Draco não seja o único que fez um pouco de busca interior ultimamente. — ele respondeu. — Eu passei semanas afastando você, quando veio trabalhar para mim. Você nunca daria a mim qualquer outra coisa exceto preocupação e generosidade. Eu me ressenti disto. Suponho que eu soubesse que há muito tempo você estava entranhada em minha pele. Eu lutei contra isto, claro.

— Poderia ser somente o bebê. — ela começou.

— Não poderia.

Ela sorriu para ele, com seus olhos brandos.

— Bem, bem.

Ele sorriu de volta.

— Eu virei quando for para casa. Nós dois daremos a notícia a Sra. Weasley.

— A mamãe é forte. — ela disse a ele. — Ela parece muito delicada, mas ela é muito forte.

— Você também tem que ser forte. Quando este caso for a julgamento trará algumas lembranças dolorosas a vocês duas.

— Nós enfrentamos tudo aquilo quando Papai morreu. — ela tristemente disse. — Inclusive a perda do dinheiro e nossa casa. Pelo menos nós teremos alguma satisfação em ver a assassina ser julgada pela morte dele. Eu espero que ela vá para prisão.

— Eu também, mas você não pode mostrar suposição ao júri. Nós teremos que fornecer o promotor com toda a munição que nós pudermos conseguir. — ele adicionou. — Eu não quero que ela escape desta vez.

— Nem eu. — Gina concordou e sorriu para ele.

— Obrigada.

— Eu verei você às cinco. — Ele piscou antes de sair. Gina ficou sentada olhando fixamente depois que ele saiu, suspirando, até que ela percebeu que ela tinha trabalho a ser feito.

A Sra. Weasley soube que algo estava errado quando ela ouviu dois carros pararem na calçada, e especialmente quando ela viu Harry e Gina entrarem junto parecendo sombrios.

Ela se sentou diretamente em sua cadeira e dobrou suas mãos em seu colo.

— Certo. O que está acontecendo?

Ambos ficaram em silencio.

— Dois carros? Você dois aqui logo após o trabalho?Deve ser algo importante.

— Bem... — Gina começou.

Harry chegou mais perto.

— Eles pegaram Belatriz Granger. Ela está presa em San Antonio.

— Aleluia! — Sra. Weasley disse sorrindo.

Harry e Gina olharam perplexos para ela.

— Eu deveria desmaiar ou algo parecido? - A Sra. Weasley perguntou. — Desculpe. Eu estou muito feliz que eles a prenderam, e eu ficarei mais que feliz em testemunhar tudo que eu sei.

— Será estressante. — Gina começou, sentando no sofá em frente a sua mãe.  
— Deixar ela escapar seria muito mais estressante. — Ela olhou para Harry solenemente. — E falando de estresse, quando você dois vão se casar?

O queixo de Harry caiu.

— É melhor ser logo. — ela adicionou firmemente. — Eu não quero que minha filha fique andando corredor abaixo em roupas de gravidez.

— Mamãe! — Gina exclamou, horrorizada.

— Ela pensa que eu sou surda. — A Sra. Weasley disse a Harry. — Eu teria que ser para não ouvi-la vomitando toda manhã. — Ela o estudou belicosamente. — Bem?

Harry realmente riu.

— Eu acabei de contar a seu novo chefe sobre o bebê.

— Será um escândalo. - A Sra. Weasley lamentou.

— Será um bebê. — Harry corrigiu, sorrindo ternamente para Gina. — Com pais que o amará e o quererá muito.

— Realmente eles irão. — Gina concordou, sorrindo de volta para ele.

— Então? — Sra. Weasley persistiu. — Quando?

— Eu suponho se nós nos apressarmos, poderemos nos casar semana que vem. — Harry disse. — Dadas às circunstâncias, quanto mais cedo melhor. Mas não será um grande casamento. Eu tenho casos que não posso adiar, então não haverá tempo para uma lua de mel ainda.

— Não importa a lua de mel, você tem que legalizar meu neto. — A Sra. Weasley continuou.

— Eu posso arranjar tudo. — Harry disse. — Ela pode comprar um vestido e eu cuidarei das flores e da recepção.

— Que tal o ministro? — A Sra. Weasley perguntou.

— Nós podíamos fazer um casamento no civil. — Gina começou, preocupada.

— Nós não faremos. — Harry interrompeu. — Nós teremos um casamento na igreja, Gina. — ele continuou suavemente quando viu seu rosto. Não é como se nós estivéssemos sendo forçados a isso. — Ele relanceou o olhar para a Sra. Weasley e clareou a garganta. — Bem, nós estamos sendo um pouco forçados a isto, porque nós saltamos uma etapa. Mas nós vamos ter um bom casamento, e ele precisa de um bom começo.

— Eu ficaria sem jeito em uma igreja. — ela murmurou.

— Até os puritanos cruzam a linha quando estão comprometidos. — Harry disse. — Deus não espera que as pessoas sejam perfeitas. Felizmente para todos nós.

— Eu suponho que sim. — Gina respondeu.

— As pessoas falarão. - A Sra. Weasley murmurou. — Infelizmente.

— Eles já estão falando, e rindo. — Harry disse a ela com um sorriso. — Este é um segredo desvendado para toda a cidade. A única coisa que eles estão curiosos é sobre onde nós vamos nos casar.

— Eu suponho isto seja a beleza de cidades pequenas. — Gina concordou, sorrindo de volta. — Não existe nenhum segredo real. Todos nós somos uma família.

— Exatamente. — Harry respondeu. — Agora vamos para o próximo assunto mais importante. — Ele assistiu seus rostos ficarem atentos. — Quem quer comida chinesa para o jantar? — Ele perguntou, rindo.

Ele foi buscar o pedido e trouxe tudo para a mesa. A Sra. Weasley e Gina já estavam sentadas à mesa e eles estavam todos famintos. Eles discutiram o caso contra Belatriz Granger, e o casamento que estava por vir. Quando Harry estava pronto para partir, a Sra. Weasley estava sorrindo e pareceu não ter mais pressentimentos.

Gina o acompanhou até o carro, notando o quão brilhante e claro o céu estava nesta noite. As estrelas estavam brilhantes. Ao redor havia uma fragrância das rosas que a Sra. Weasley cultivava em seu pequeno jardim.

A Sra. Weasley já anunciou sua opinião de viver com os recém casados e especialmente com as gatas siamesas de Harry. Ela disse que preferiria ser torturada. Então eles prometeram arranjar uma enfermeira como companheira para ficar com ela. Harry ligaria para a agência e pediria a eles para enviarem algumas pessoas para a aprovação da Sra. Weasley.

— Ela será muito mais feliz aqui, eu sei. — Gina disse a ele na varanda. — Ela ama cuidar de suas rosas. Nós podemos visitá-la frequentemente.

— Nós viremos frequentemente e traremos o jantar também. — ele disse. — Ela terá alguém qualificado para cuidar dela, então você não terá que se preocupar com isso. — Ele olhou para ela curiosamente. — Vê como as coisas acontecem facilmente, quando tem mesmo que acontecer?

Ela movimentou a cabeça e chegou mais perto dele. Estava frio, apesar das noites normalmente mornas. Ela olhou para ele quietamente.

— Você não vai acabar se ressentindo do bebê porque ele nos forçou a um casamento?

Ele a pegou pela cintura e a puxou ela.

— Se eu não me importasse com você, eu daria uma pensão para você e o bebê e nós não nos casaríamos. — ele disse surpreendentemente. — Eu não gosto da ideia de divórcio. É sujo e deixa uma trilha de luta para trás. Você e eu temos muito em comum. Nós somos basicamente o mesmo tipo de pessoas. Nós temos as mesmas atitudes. Nós amamos crianças e animais. Existe o suficiente para começar, e uma compatibilidade física que eu nunca esperei nem em um milhão de anos. Eu quero me casar com você. O bebê vai ser uma gratificação.

Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

— Você pensou muito sobre isto.

— Eu tive que pensar. É por isso que eu sinto muito que você tenha me escutado conversando com a Dra. Lou Coltrain. — ele adicionou, identificando seu confidente pela primeira vez. — Eu não estava escolhendo bem minhas palavras, e eu estava confuso. Agora eu não estou mais.

— Você está certo disto? — Ela perguntou suavemente.

Ele movimentou a cabeça. Ele deslizou o dedo em sua bochecha suave.

— Eu tenho estado sozinho por muito tempo. E estou cansado disto. Eu me ajustarei, e então você verá.

Ela movimentou a cabeça, mas ainda pareceu preocupada.

— O que foi agora? — Ele perguntou.

— Eu estou assustada.

— Por se casar? — Ele perguntou com um sorriso interrogativo.

— Pelo bebê. — ela respondeu. — Eles não vêm com manuais de instrução. E são tão minúsculos, e tão frágeis…

Ele a abraçou, rindo suavemente.

— Todo mundo tem medo de serem pais. — ele disse facilmente. — Mas bebês são mais fortes do que parecem, e existe sempre a Dra. Lou. Ela tem muita experiência com as grávidas, e conhece um obstetra muito bom.

— Eu sei.

— Pare de se preocupar. — ele disse a ela. — Nós estamos juntos nisto.

— Eu suponho que estamos mesmo juntos nisto. — ela concedeu. — Nós teremos companhia, para o casamento. Hermione e Rony Prewett estão se casando.

Ele sorriu malicioso.

— Isso não é nenhuma surpresa. Ele foi e voltou ao escritório toda hora tentando conseguir que ela o perdoasse.

— É muito bem feito que ela tenha tomado o tempo dele sobre isto. — ela assinalou. — Ele e Lilá Brown eram um par venenoso. Você acha Lilá irá para a prisão por aquele incêndio premeditado?

— Ela provavelmente tentará deixar seu empregado ser preso em seu lugar.

- Não se preocupe. O chefe Remus tem outra acusação pendente, uma que ela não escapará muito facilmente.

— Você vai dizer a mim o que é? — Ela tentou.

Ele riu.

— Não agora. — E curvou-se e a beijou suavemente, arrastando-a para seus braços. Eles eram mornos e seguros contra o frio da noite. Ela suspirou e o beijou de volta. Sua boca estava tão morna quanto seus braços. Ele era perfeito para ela.

— Volte para dentro. — ele disse depois de um minuto, correndo as mãos pelos braços dela. Está frio aqui fora.

— Eu suponho que já seja primavera. — ela assinalou, tremendo.

— Se você não gostar do tempo, espere cinco minutos — ele repetiu a piada local.

— Eu acredito nisto. — Ela sorriu. — Nós realmente estamos casando semana que vem, ou isso era só para aplacar a Mamãe?

— Era para me aplacar, também. — ele respondeu sombriamente. — Eu não quero as pessoas fazendo observações maliciosas sobre você, da mesma maneira que eles estão falando sobre Ninphadora Tonks que mora com o chefe Lupin.

— Ela estava mal e machucada. — ela declarou. — Ninguém em sã consciência vai pensar qualquer coisa disto. Além disso, a Sra. Jewell está ficando lá o dia todo. E ainda tem irmãozinho de Tonks. Existem muitas pessoas para fazer companhia a eles.

— Ainda, existe conversa. — ele continuou. — E eles terão mais munição com você do que tiveram com Tonks, considerando sua gravidez. Não levará muito tempo até alguém notar que você comprou vitaminas pré-natais em Victoria.

Ela ofegou.

— Como você soube disto?

— Lou disse a mim. — ele disse simplesmente, e sorriu. — Bem, eu estou preocupado. — ele lembrou a ela. — É meu bebê, também. — Ele hesitou, franzindo as sobrancelhas quando olhou para Gina e então em seu estômago plano. Ele se sentiu… estranho. Nunca pensou em crianças, exceto uma vez, há muito tempo, com Cho. Desde então, desde o envenenamento fatal que a matou e a sua criança por nascer, ele tem sido agressivo sobre não querer filhos. Mas agora…

— Você está chateado. — Gina disse suavemente, chegando mais perto dele. — O que você tem?

Ele pareceu preocupado.

— Você sabe que eu tenho sido inflexível sobre nunca ter filhos. Eu não estou certo de que você saiba o por quê.

Ela tinha esquecido disto, o que fez seu coração doer. Ela soube que ele estava tirando o maior proveito de uma situação ruim, mas ela não queria lembrar de como ele se sentia a respeito de crianças.

— Alguns homens só não gostam delas. — ela começou.

Ele pôs o dedo em sua boca.

— Cho estava grávida quando morreu. — ele disse abruptamente. — Era minha criança.

Ela não pareceu chocada, como ele esperava. Ele fez careta.

— Cidades pequenas. — ela suavemente explicou. — Todo mundo sabe tudo.

— Você sabia disto?

Ela movimentou a cabeça.

— Eu sinto muito que acontecesse daquele modo.

Ele suspirou longamente.

— Sim. Eu também. Foi algo de que eu nunca me recuperei. Toda vez eu via Lilá Brown, tudo isso voltava. Ela matou um ser humano somente por que queria ser presidente de classe. E não pareceu ficar aborrecida com isto.

— Existem pessoas que não sentem nada. — ela respondeu. — Eu não entendo isto. Mas algum dia, ela pagará pelo do mal que fez.

— Quanto mais cedo, melhor. — ele respondeu.

Ela levantou os pés e tocou em sua bochecha.

— Sabia, sobre o bebê?

Seu rosto ficou tenso.

— Não. Eu não estou certo que ela estava confortável para dizer a mim sobre isto. Eu era mais inflexível naqueles dias sobre famílias do que eu sou agora, e isto queria dizer algo. Fez a minha culpa ficar pior. Eu perguntei-me se ela estava atormentada, pensando que eu não iria querer a criança. — ele adicionou fortemente. — É um ponto discutível. O bebê morreu com ela.

— Lilá soube? — Ela perguntou.

— Eu nunca perguntei. Não faria nenhuma diferença agora. Mas eu ainda adoraria ver ela conscientizar-se pelas coisas que fez. Ela não devia sair dessa ilesa.

— As pessoas não saem ilesa das coisas, Harry. — ela disse, soando muito mais amadurecida que era quando olhou para ele. — Pode passar anos, até toda vida. Mas as pessoas que eventualmente machucam outras pessoas pagam dobrado por isto depois.

Ele contornou sua boca suavemente. Ela o fez ele sentir confortado, seguro. Ele era um duro ex-capitão de forças especiais e ele realmente tinha as medalhas para provar isto. Mas ela o derreteu. Ele perguntou-se se ela tinha alguma ideia de como sentia pena de si mesmo agora. Era como o que ele sentiu por Cho, anos atrás. Cho. Ele viu seu rosto, no caixão, branco e ainda, o fim do felizes para sempre em seus olhos azuis. E teve náuseas.

Não era culpa de Gina, e quando ele viu seu olhar fixo e incerto, se sentiu pior. Ele curvou-se e ternamente a beijou. Ele estava angustiado, mas não queria que ela pensasse que era a responsável por isto. Ele estava lembrando Cho, como a tinha visto pela última vez, quando a luz dela saiu do mundo.

Ele tinha que sair dali, e ter tempo para ele mesmo ficar em paz com o passado.

— Descanse um pouco. Eu telefonarei para você amanhã. — ele disse a ela.

Ele prometeu almoçar com ela, mas ela podia ver que a discussão sobre Cho o estava ferindo. Ela sorriu.

— Eu esperarei ansiosamente por isto. — ela disse. — Dirija com cuidado.

Ele movimentou a cabeça ausentemente, virou-se, e foi para o carro. Ele não olhou para trás enquanto ia embora.

Gina hesitou antes de entrar. Ela não estava realmente preocupada. Ele não estava preocupado com sua compatibilidade física, e pareceu querer sua criança. Mas ele não estava completamente livre do passado. E precisava de tempo, e ela iria dar isto a ele. Ela o queria desesperadamente. Mas ele teria que querê-la da mesma maneira. Então ele teria que deixar sair a memória de Cho.

De alguma maneira, ela soube, ele administraria isto.

Ela e a mãe foram dormir cedo. Ela sonhou com o bebê, e despertou excitada com a ideia de trazer uma nova vida ao mundo. Ela não se importava de que sexo seria. Ela só queria uma criança saudável.

Ela perguntou-se como ela iria conseguir trabalhar e cuidar de uma família, ou se Harry realmente a queria. Ela gostava de seu trabalho, mas ela amava a ideia de estar com suas crianças enquanto eles fossem pequenos, levando-os aos lugares, lendo para eles, ficando com eles. Sua mãe desistiu do trabalho para ser uma mãe presente e dona de casa, e ela nunca lamentou isto. Gina sabia que ela seria como sua mãe. Se Harry fosse um operário comum, e ela tivesse que trabalhar ajudar fazer seu marido, ela sabia que entenderia. Mas eles estavam em situações diferentes. Ela queria tentar isto.

Quando chegou ao escritório de Draco Malfoy na manhã seguinte, ela notou que seu chefe estava parecendo intranquilo. Ele olhou para ela, e não sorriu.

— Eu fiz algo errado? — Ela perguntou.

Ele agitou a cabeça.

— Astória está a caminho.

— Desculpe?

— Astória. Minha… quase ex-esposa. E nosso filho.

— Oh. — Ela guardou sua bolsa. — Você precisa de mim para qualquer coisa?

— Não existe muito a ser feito. — ele respondeu. — Ele levantou-se da escrivaninha com as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça jeans. — Eu espero que ela queira me dizer o que ela disse ao telefone, que está disposta a considerar em deixar Trent comigo.

— Talvez ela esteja. — Gina disse.

Ele encolheu os ombros.

— É só que ela pode mudar de ideia se ela descobrir que Luna está trabalhando aqui no laboratório. — ele disparou.

— Ela sabe de Luna? — Gina quis saber.

Ele fez careta.

— Elas só se encontraram uma vez, em meu reencontro da faculdade. Luna não gostou dela e mostrou isso. Veja, Astória apenas era formada no segundo grau. Foi antes de ela voltar para a faculdade e conseguir sua graduação em direito. Luna estava em classe formando-se em uma ciência importante. Ela sempre foi inteligente.

Gina arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Bem!

— Se ela pensar que eu estou envolvido com Luna, ela pode voltar direto para Nova Iorque com Scorpius. — ele disse desconfortável. — O que eu posso fazer? Eu não posso ficar sem o melhor biólogo que eu tenho!

— Você poderia mandar Luna para uma vigem de pesquisa no Colorado. — ela sugeriu.

Ele olhou para ela inexpressivamente.

— Colorado?

— Não é esta semana o seminário para peritos em inseminação artificiais patrocinado pela Associação do Pecuarista Nacional? — Ela perguntou.

Ele abriu a boca.

— É verdade! Recebemos um panfleto deles pelo correio na semana passada, lembra?

— Sim, eu lembro. — Ela verificou seu relógio. — Você pode colocá-la em um avião ao meio-dia, se você se apressar.

Ele riu.

— Gina, você é uma maravilha!

— Foi somente uma sugestão, chefe.

Ele suspirou.

— Agora, se ela aceitar…!

— Pergunte a ela. Mas seria melhor você se apressar. — ela assinalou. —Você não tem muito tempo.

— Eu farei isto agora mesmo. Ah, aquelas cartas na escrivaninha precisam ser respondidas, mas eu não tenho um tempo para digitar agora. Só trabalhe em cima dos registros de rebanho, certo?

— Certo.

Ele se foi antes dela ter uma chance até para responder. Ela se sentou, divertida, e ligou seu computador. Iria ser um dia interessante.

Duas horas mais tarde, ela estava concentrada em uma planilha eletrônica, listando diariamente cotas de ganho de peso e medidas da nova colheita de sêmen de touro, quando a porta abriu e uma mulher alta e loira entrou com um menino pequeno agarrado em sua calça.

Ela parou quando viu Gina na escrivaninha. Olhou feio, e perscrutou a mulher.

— Eu conheço você? — Ela perguntou devagar.

— Você é Sra. Malfoy?— Gina respondeu educadamente, e então fez careta, porque ela estava para se tornar a ex-Sra. Malfoy. E isso não poderia ser um modo politicamente correto de a chamar. Gina corou.

— Eu sou Astória Malfoy. — a outra mulher respondeu brevemente. Ela moveu-se com o menino. — Você é nova aqui?

— Sim, Madame. — Gina concordou. — Eu tenho trabalhado para o Sr. Malfoy de tempos em tempos só por algumas semanas.

— De tempos em tempos? — Astória quis saber, enquanto a criança a seu lado se debruçou contra sua perna.

— O Sr. Potter periodicamente me despede. — ela respondeu. — Ou então eu o deixo. Mas eu estarei voltando brevemente, porque nós estamos comprometidos. — ela adicionou depressa, antes que a outra mulher pudesse ter uma ideia errada sobre sua presença ali. Ela sorriu timidamente.

— Harry Potter está casando? — A Sra. Malfoy perguntou. Ela pôs a mão na testa. — Eu devo estar pior do que pensei. Ou talvez eu esteja ouvindo coisas.

— Não, é verdade. — Gina assegurou a ela. — Nós vamos ter um bebê.

— Um bebê. Agora eu sei que eu preciso me sentar. — A Sra. Malfoy se estatelou na cadeira na frente da escrivaninha e içou o menino para seu colo. — Onde está meu mar… meu ex-marido? — Ela corrigiu rapidamente.

— Eu acho que ele levou a srta. Lovegood ao aeroporto. — ela respondeu, e então podia ter mordido sua língua por mencionar isto.

— Luna Lovegood? — Seu rosto fechou-se. — O que ela está fazendo aqui? — Astória exigiu.

— Ah, ela está indo para uma conferência no Colorado. Ela é bióloga. — Ela não ousou adicionar que Luna trabalhava para o Sr. Malfoy, também.

Astória relaxou, mas só um pouco.

— Ela passa muito tempo aqui? — Ela perguntou cheia de suspeitas.

— Não muito, não. — Gina esperava não ter problemas por estar mentindo.

— Bom. Eu quero dizer, eu não iria querer meu filho perto ela. — Astória disse. — Ela tem um problema de atitude. — Quando Draco voltará? — Ela continuou.  
Gina parecia passada e fez careta.

— A qualquer segundo. — ela murmurou desconfortável.

Astória olhou ao redor. Draco Malfoy estava de pé na entrada, seu chapéu baixo quase escondendo um olho, seu rosto tão rígido quanto aço. E ele não estava sorrindo.

.

.

.

**N/A: Ola, como estão? Como o prometido aqui esta o novo capítulo!**

**Apenas quero informá-los que faltam mais dois capítulos para chegarmos ao fim dessa adaptação.**

**Espero que estejam gostando do rumo da estória e aguardo comentários.**

**Resposta aos comentários**

**Mylle W. Potter**: Que bom que voltou, já estava sentindo sua falta por aqui! Nossa começou a ler os capítulos as 3:47? Sem palavras, obrigado!

Fico feliz que esteja gostando da adaptação. Obrigado pelo comentário!

**Thai:** O Harry realmente sabe nos fazer ter essa relação de amor e ódio com ele, mas espero que agora que ele se abriu um pouco com Gina passem a compreendê-lo melhor. rsrsrs

Como o prometido capítulo postado no sabado, o próximo será no máximo na quarta-feira. Espero que tenha gostado e obrigado pelo comentário.

**Larissa Cardoso:** Tudo bem comigo e com vc moça? Que bom que minha demora valeu a pena, quando li este livro também torcia para que "Gina" não tivesse ficado gravada, mas no final gostei disso.

Sobre Tonks e Remus, pensarei com carinho sobre a proposta de fazer a adaptação da história deles que realmente é bem interessante, confesso, e se postar irei cobrar sua presença hein! Rsrsrs

Falta apenas dois capítulos para acabar, mas garanto que estou atrás de uma nova adaptação para não perder a presença de vcs.

Obrigado pelo comentário!


	12. Capítulo XI

_**CAPÍTULO 11**_

_**.**_

Draco entrou na sala e sua expressão mudou quando ele viu o menino loiro no colo de sua esposa.

— Ei, Scorpius! — Ele chamou, sorrindo.

— Papai! — Scorpius lutou para sair do colo de sua mãe e gritando feliz para o homem alto que esperou, inclinado, com seus braços abertos. A criança lançou-se neles e abraçou o homem fazendo tudo valer a pena. — Papai, eu senti tanta saudade de você! — Ele lamentou. — Por que você não foi nos ver em Nova Iorque?

Draco pareceu atormentado. Ele não olhou para sua esposa. Ele beijou o menino.

— Eu estou contente que você veio me ver. — ele respondeu, sorrindo para a criança. Olhou para cima, encontrando os olhos escuros de Astória. — Oi, Astória.

— Oi, Draco. — ela respondeu, não encontrando acusação em seu olhar.

— Eu estou certo que você está hospedada em um quarto de motel, mas eu adoraria se você deixasse Scorpius ficar aqui. — ele disse quietamente. — Eu tenho uma empregada, a Sra. Holmes, que ama crianças. E ela é uma cozinheira maravilhosa.

Astória pareceu desconfortável.

— Eu… não há… bem, não há um quarto de motel desocupado em Jacobsville… — Ela olhou para ele.

— Você é bem-vinda a ficar aqui, também. — ele respondeu. — Eu somente pensei que você não iria querer ficar aqui. — ele adicionou amargamente.

— Eu posso ficar se você não se importar. — ela disse a ele. — Nossas malas estão no carro. — Eu irei pegá-las. — ela disse saindo.

— Eu pedirei a um dos meninos para trazem as malas para dentro para você. — ele respondeu secamente. — Se isso estiver bom para você. — ele adicionou inesperadamente e sem antagonismo.

Suas sobrancelhas arquearam e ela pareceu chocada.

— Sim. Isso seria bom. Obrigado.

— Você é bem-vindo. — Ele abaixou Scorpius e sorriu para ele. — Quer vir comigo? Eu estou saindo para o curral para chamar um de meus vaqueiros. Ele está trabalhando com uma nova potranca na arena principal.

— O que é uma potranca, Papai? — Ele perguntou.

— Uma potranca é uma égua jovem. — ele respondeu. — Ela é uma Appaloosa. E tem as patas traseiras listradas. — ele adicionou com um sorriso.

— Eu pensei que você tivesse vendido todos os Appaloosas! — Astória exclamou.

— Nem todos eles. — ele respondeu. — Seus olhos examinaram cuidadosamente sua blusa de seda vermelha e a calça comprida preta até seus pés pequenos em sapatos de salto alto. — Você é bem-vinda a juntar-se a nós. Está bem empoeirado lá fora. — ele adicionou.

Ela moveu-se em direção a ele, um pouco indecisa.

— As roupas podem ser lavadas. — ela disse. E tomou a mão de Scorpius. — Eu gostaria de vê-la.

Os olhos de Draco se suavizaram e ele sorriu.

— Ela é uma beleza.

Astória sorriu de volta, seguindo o homem e o menino para fora. Gina os assistiu saírem com esperanças. Ela soube que tinha sido um divórcio difícil, porque ela trabalhava com Harry na ocasião. Sua opinião pessoal tinha sido que Draco Malfoy era um tirano dominante, desarrazoado. Ela não teve nenhuma condolência com ele. Uma mulher que se casava com um homem como Draco só podia esperar ser possuída por um cavalo. Ele nunca perguntava a opinião de ninguém. Ele dava a sua. Ele gritava ordens como um chefe militar, e a primeira vez que Gina o encontrou, ela teria gostado de o ver de cabeça para baixo em um barril de água suja.

Mas ele melhorou o comportamento só recentemente. Era óbvio que ele estava tentando ser cortês com sua ex-esposa, ainda que fosse só para ajudar no caso com seu filho. Luna certamente parecia gostar dele. Ela fez careta. Quando a Sra. Malfoy descobrisse quem o novo biólogo era, ela não iria ficar contente. Iria ser uma explosão de alta magnitude…

Harry foi para casa com um humor negro Mee e Yow enrolaram-se ao lado dele na cama de noite e ronronou enquanto ele parecia chocado. Ele não conseguia esquecer aquela última visão de Cho, deitada tão quieta e bonita em seu caixão branco. Todos esses longos anos, ele perguntou-se se ele poderia tê-la salvo se ele tivesse concordado em ir a festa com ela.

Ela perguntou a ele, e ele queria ir, pois não confiava em Lilá Brown.

Mas ele tinha um caso no tribunal na segunda-feira seguinte e precisava de tempo para trabalhar em sua defesa. Enquanto ele estava escrevendo sua argumentação inicial, Cho estava bebendo uma droga que atuou como um veneno. Ele não soube de nada ele até a manhã seguinte, quando sua mãe telefonou do hospital para dar as notícias a ele.

Ele ficou em um estado de ofuscação por semanas. Ele não podia pensar, muito menos trabalhar. Sua unidade de reserva, e de Cag Hart, tinha sido recrutada em 1991 quando a Operação Tempestade do Deserto enviou soldados para o Kuwait liberar o país de uma invasão. Ele se voluntariou sem pensar por um segundo sequer, nem um pouco preocupado que poderia morrer.

Ele foi com sua companhia, direto para o meio da luta, um capitão em sua unidade. Durante um memorável fogo cruzado, ele propulsou um tanque de guerra em uma posição de encontro ao inimigo e usou-se como um carneiro indo para o abatedouro descarregou a metralhadora, e matou todos os inimigos. Ele foi premiado com um Coração Purpúreo, porque foi ferido em combate, e uma Estrela de Prata por valentia em ação. Poucas pessoas na cidade souberam disto. Ele não falava a ninguém sobre seu serviço militar.

Bem, exceto para Cag Hart, que estava junto. Falava-se na cidade que Remus Lupin esteve no Iraque no mesmo período, mas Cash não encorajava o assunto. Ele era até mais reservado que Harry, e isso queria dizer algo.

Ele se revirou na cama a noite toda, finalmente cedendo ao sono quase ao nascer do dia. Ele levantou e fez café e sentou-se à mesa. Cho, a guerra, tudo estava no passado. Ele não podia voltar. Mesmo com todo o sentimento maravilhoso que sentiu com ela, nunca existiu a pressa espontânea da paixão que ele sentia quando estava com Gina. Ele gostava de Cho de outro modo, com um amor mais quieto, menos tempestuoso.

O que ele sentia com Gina era outra coisa, como um redemoinho de água com encantos que o deixavam ofegante somente por lembrar.

Ele pensou no bebê. Ele perguntou-se se pareceria com ele ou com Gina, se seria um menino ou uma menina. Ele podia ver um retrato dele mesmo com uma pequena menina em seu colo, lendo suas histórias na hora de dormir, ou com um pequeno menino, mostrando a ele o telescópio e os planetas distantes, e ensinando a ele sobre pedras. Ele amava pedras até mais que astronomia. Ele tinha amostras de cristais, meteoritos, fósseis e todos os tipos de minerais. Tinha até um detector de metal, e em suas horas vagas ele amava andar a esmo em torno da propriedade com ele, procurando por meteoritos e metais. Achou vários ao longo dos anos. E ele nunca diria Gina sobre este passatempo estranho. Perguntou-se se ela gostava de pedras, também.

Ele terminou seu café e espreguiçou. As gatas estavam sentadas assistindo, perplexas com a mudança de rotina.

— Eu não conseguia dormir. Vocês não têm noites ruins? — Ele perguntou a elas.

Eles piscaram. Para todo o mundo, elas pareceram estar escutando. Claro, elas pareciam assistir televisão, também. Obviamente, sua falta de sono estava fazendo-o ver coisas.

— Eu vou me casar com Gina. — ele disse a elas. — E vai haver um outro ser humano minúsculo daqui a alguns meses. Vocês duas terão que se adaptar.

Elas piscaram novamente. Mas desta vez elas olharam uma para a outra e então de volta para ele.

Ele agitou sua cabeça. Ele estava fazendo isto novamente, conversando com as gatas. Gina e o bebê serviriam para sua saúde mental. Mais dia menos dia, ele iria pensar que os gatos realmente o entenderam.

Ele levantou-se e foi para a pia. No momento em que pôs sua xícara de café e seu prato debaixo da água corrente. Sentiu dentes sendo cravados em seus tornozelos.

— Aieeee! — Ele desatou a gritar, e começou a amaldiçoar.

As duas gatas correram depressa para longe, em direções diferentes, com suas orelhas levantadas e os rabos tão rígidos quanto bandeiras. Ele esfregou as marcas, vermelhas.

— Eu já disse, vocês terão que se adaptar e eu estou falando sério! — Ele gritou para as gatas.

Elas correram mais rápido ainda.

Ele não iria dizer a Gina sobre isto, ele decidiu quando medicou as pequenas mordidas. Ela o teria prendido num sanatório antes do casamento!

Quando Harry foi buscar Gina na casa de Draco para almoçar, nenhum deles estava a vista.

— Ela partiu? — Ele perguntou a Gina.

Ela agitou a cabeça.

— Eles estavam tensos e corteses a princípio. Agora, eles estão caminhando ao redor um do outro como de lutadores procurando o melhor momento de se pegarem.

Ele suspirou e colocando sua mão na dela e foram em direção ao seu carro.

— Eu tinha medo que pudesse ser assim. As pessoas realmente não mudam, sabe. — ele adicionou pensativamente. — Eles escondem as características que aborrecem os companheiros, mas hábitos ruins sempre aparecem eventualmente.

Ela parou de caminhar e olhou para ele com olhos cintilantes.

— Diga? E que características horrorosas você esconde de mim?

Com seus próprios olhos cintilantes. Ele curvou-se.

— Eu sou um fanático por pedra.

Suas sobrancelhas arquearam.

— Você é doido de pedra?

Ele agitou sua cabeça.

— Eu gosto de pedras. Meteoritos. Fósseis. Cristais. Agora mesmo, eu estou estudando os meteoritos de ferro. Eu saio procurando por eles com um detector de metal nos fins de semana.

Ela começou a sorrir.

— Eu tenho uma caixa de pedaços de projétil em meu armário. — ela disse. — Eu os peguei na fazenda do meu avô quando era menina. Alguns são grandes e outros pequenos. Eu não sei muito sobre eles, mas eles são meus tesouros assim mesmo. E eu tenho cristais de quartzo de todos os tipos, de ametista e um de quartzo rosa…!

Ele a abraçou, rindo.

— De todas as coincidências. — ele desatou a rir.

Ela o abraçou de volta.

— Eu posso nos ver agora, caminhando em uma montanha com o bebê em uma mochila e um detector de metal. — ela riu.

Ele a afastou um pouco de forma que pudesse ver seu rosto.

— Nós nos revezaremos para carregá-lo — ele meditou. — Ou carregá-la.

— Eu sinto que é um menino. — ela disse. — Não sei por que.

Ele curvou e beijou seu nariz ternamente.

— Nós amaremos qualquer um que vier. Talvez ele gostará de pedras, também. E de astronomia.

Ele tomou sua mão novamente e a levou em direção ao carro. Ele deu um passo e estremeceu fazendo uma careta de dor.

— O que há de errado? — Ela perguntou imediatamente. — Você se machucou?

Ele parou junto à porta do passageiro e olhou para ela.

— Você não quer dizer a mim? — Ela persistiu quando ele hesitou.

— Você poderia querer me trancafiar num sanatório se eu disser a você. — ele meditou.

— Seja ousado.

Ele riu.

— Eu disse às gatas que nós estávamos nos casando e esperando um bebê. Elas olharam de uma para a outra, e depois para mim. Então ficou uma de cada lado e morderam meus tornozelos e saíram correndo quando comecei a xingá-las.

Ela não disse nada. Somente deu a ele um olhar estranho.

Ele encolheu os ombros.

— Eu disse que você ia querer me trancafiar.

— Elas gostam de atum?

Ele agitou a cabeça.

— Salmão. Elas são loucas por salmão.

— Eu sei onde podemos conseguir salmão fresco. — ela murmurou secamente.

Ele apertou os lábios pensativamente.

— Poderia funcionar.

— Vamos ver!

— Primeira coisa que faremos depois do almoço. — ele prometeu, abrindo a porta do carro para ela.

O chefe Remus estava no Café da Bárbara quando eles chegaram lá, sentando com um Leo Hart sombrio. Eles dois olharam quando Potter entrou. Remus acenou para ele. Ele deixou Gina na fila aguardando e foi para a mesa deles.

— Algo está acontecendo, eu acertei? — Ele perguntou.

— Algo grande. — Remus concordou. — O irmão de Leo, Simon conseguiu algumas notícias sobre Lilá Brown. Lembra-se do senhor de droga que tentou instalar um ponto de drogas aqui antes de eu vir trabalhar na força policial?

— Eu me lembro. — Harry respondeu. — Ele era gente ruim.

— Bem, um outro senhor da droga o substituiu, e nós achamos que Lilá Brown é seu tenente. Eu tenho vigiado uma casa fora da cidade perto da estrada para Victoria onde os contrabandistas de droga tiveram um esconderijo que o DEA desbaratou. Há nova atividade por lá. Eu penso que há envolvimento da Lilá, junto com alguns políticos locais proeminentes.

Potter assobiou.

— Conseguiu que ela ficasse em custódia?

— Isso seria ótimo. — Remus respondeu. — Ela pagou fiança e saiu da cadeia, mas uns dias mais tarde, ela desapareceu. — Em outras palavras, Harry traduziu, ela saiu da cidade.

— Se você precisar de ajuda para segui-la, eu conheço um bom detetive particular.

Remus sorriu malicioso.

— Obrigado. Mas eu acho que meus contatos são muito melhores que os seus. O que eu gostaria de saber de você é algo que pode ser doloroso. — ele adicionou, e deu um sorriso enfraquecido.

— Você quer saber sobre Cho Chang. — Harry disse sensivelmente. — Lilá colocou algo em sua bebida e ela morreu. Mas eu nunca consegui provar isto. Eu tentei, acredite-me.

— Se você tiver quaisquer notas do caso, eu apreciaria dar uma olhar nelas, se não for confidencial e você não se importar. — ele adicionou.

— Não atualmente. — Harry respondeu solenemente. — Vá a meu escritório de manhã e eu as darei para você. Não há nada que eu adoraria mais que ver Lilá Brown atrás das grades.

— Então somos dois. — Remus concordou. Ele relanceou o olhar em Gina, que estava olhando para Harry com olhos suaves, e amorosos. Ele sorriu. — Você tem bom gosto para mulheres, eu poderia dizer. — ele disse ao outro homem.

— Eu tenho mesmo, não é? — Harry disse complacentemente, sorrindo para Gina, que corou.

— Eu ouvi que ela está tomando vitaminas pré-natais.

Remus murmurou maldosamente.

Harry não despediu do quadril. Ele realmente riu.

— Abundantemente. — ele concordou e olhou de Remus para Leo Hart, que também estava sorrindo. — Vocês podem vir para o casamento, se quiserem. Nós decidimos pela igreja metodista. Colocamos um anúncio no jornal local. Nenhum de nós tem tempo para fazer convites. A Sra. Weasley carregou sua espingarda e me fez ameaças significantes.

— Como se isso importasse para você. — Leo riu.

Harry sorriu.

— Eu nunca pensei que me casaria, muito menos que seria pai. Mas isso tudo parece estar caindo em mim naturalmente. — Ele olhou para Remus. — Eu ouvi que você está planejando uma pescaria com o irmão da Tonks.

— Rory é um garoto esperto. — Remus concordou. — Eu gosto de tê-lo por perto. Eu gosto dela perto de mim também.

— Então? — Harry iniciou.

Remus encolheu os ombros.

— Nós estamos esperando a solução de uma complicação importante.

— Eu ouvi que o sequestrador ainda estava livre. — Harry disse a ele. — Você não acha que ele seria louco suficiente para aparecer aqui na cidade, acha?

Remus encontrou seus olhos uniformemente.

— Sem Tonks, não existe nenhum caso. O sequestro é uma ofensa federal. O sujeito é um assassino profissional. Eu não tenho quaisquer ilusões sobre Tonks estar segura só porque está em minha casa. Eu durmo na luz esses dias.

Harry movimentou a cabeça.

— Eu espero que isto acabe.

— Irá, de uma forma ou de outra. — Remus disse severamente.

— Que tal seus gatos? — Leo perguntou curiosamente.

Harry piscou.

— O que?

— Nós ouvimos algumas histórias estranhas das pessoas que visitaram você em casa. — Leo respondeu com uma risada. — Eles dizem que a maioria das pessoas terminou a visita correndo de lá.

— E sangrando. — Remus adicionou maldosamente.

— Somente alguns arranhões aqui e acolá, isto é tudo.

— Sim, mas Gina estará vivendo com eles.

— Ela tem algumas ideias que envolvem salmão fresco. — Harry respondeu, sorrindo. — Eles serão subornados.

— Boa sorte. — Remus disse.

— Amém. — Leo adicionou.

Harry sorriu e voltou para Gina.

Ele disse a ela no caminho de volta sobre Lilá Brown ter saído sob fiança, e sobre o documento que Remus queria ver.

Ela olhou para ele com suave compaixão.

— É duro para você olhar o passado, não é? — Ela perguntou suavemente. — Cho foi muito importante para você.

Ele movimentou a cabeça solenemente.

— Ela foi. — Sua cabeça virou em direção a ela. — Mas o passado se foi, Gina.

Eu cometi enganos, tentando viver no passado. Ela era uma mulher amável. E não iria querer que eu ficasse amargo.

Ela sorriu.

— Você estava só machucado. — ela disse. — Leva muito tempo para recuperar-se da perda das pessoas amadas. Eu sei. Eu ainda sinto falta do Papai.

— Eu sinto falta de ambos os meus pais. — ele disse inesperadamente. — Meu pai morreu quando eu era pequeno. Eu cuidei de minha mãe enquanto estava na escola. Ela morreu de infarto uma semana depois que eu me formei em direito. Cho estava lá, com comida, conforto e generosidade. Eu estava quase doido de tristeza já. Então, somente alguns meses mais tarde, eu perdi Cho, também. — Ele olhou para Gina. -Eu tenho me escondido, eu suponho.

— Não é difícil ver por que. — Ela se debruçou de volta da cadeira. — Leo parece diferente.

— Ele está casado.— ele disse, rindo. — Ele está definitivamente suavizado.

Todos os meninos Hart estão. É surpreendente. Eu teria apostado dinheiro que eles acabariam solteirões.

— Eles disseram a mesma coisa sobre os irmãos de Tremayne. — ela assinalou.

— E olhe para eles!

Ele sorriu.

— Marc Brannon, Judd Dunn, esses dois eu também teria apostado que ficariam solteiros. Ele agitou sua cabeça. — Agora Remus Lupin está para cair.

— Você acha que Tonks poderia acomodar-se em uma cidade pequena? — Ela perguntou, espantada.

— Você viu os dois juntos. O que você acha?

Ela suspirou.

— Eu acho que eles são loucos um pelo outro, mas nenhum deles está disposto a admitir isto. Ela tem sofrido muito, inclusive com o aborto.

— ...Isso deve ter sido duro. E se os tablóides descobrem que ela está aqui, e caem em cima dela novamente?

Seus olhos cintilaram.

— Oh, eu penso que Lupin pode lidar com a imprensa.

— Matt Caldwell certamente pôde, dizem, quando um repórter veio atrás de Leslie alguns anos atrás, antes de eles serem casados.

— Este não é um bom lugar para estranhos se eles sabem o que é bom para eles, — Harry lembrou a ela.

— Eu estou contente. Eu gosto de viver aqui. — Ela suspirou preocupada. — Harry, eles não tentarão escrever alguma história sobre o julgamento de Belatriz Granger não é? Ela envenenou Papai e era suspeita em outro assassinato em uma casa de saúde. Não existem muitas mulheres que são assassinas em série. E se a imprensa entra aqui e começa a perseguir a mamãe e a mim?

— Não há nenhuma chance. — ele prometeu.

Seu tom era curioso. Ela olhou para ele.

— Você sabe algo que eu não sei? — Ela perguntou devagar.

— Digamos que eu esteja trabalhando em algo. — ele respondeu. — Ele parou no mercado de peixe da cidade e estacionou o carro. — Salmão fresco. — ele disse e desligou o motor com um sorriso. — Vamos esperar eles aceitem suborno!

As gatas estavam sentadas na janela da frente quando o carro entrou na garagem.

— Isto é estranho. — Harry observou. — Elas nunca esperam por mim assim a menos que seja dia de supermercado.

— Talvez elas tenham sentido o cheiro do salmão! — Ela arreliou.

Ele fez uma careta.

— Oportunistas gordas.

Gina levantou o peixe e os dois entraram juntos.

— Oi, gatinhas. — Gina disse, flutuando o embrulho marrom com o peixe acima de suas cabeças. — Com fome?

As duas começaram a miar, soando como choro de bebês quando levantaram nas patas traseiras tentando alcançar o pacote em suas mãos.

— Isso tem que ser um bom sinal. — Gina disse a ele.

— Nós veremos. Vamos, meninas. — ele chamou por elas, levando Gina pela sala de estar até a cozinha espaçosa. — Eu pegarei suas tigelas.

Ele pegou as tigelas na máquina de lavar prato e colocou—as na bancada. Gina abriu o pacote marrom e dividiu o salmão ao meio. Os gatos faziam tudo menos subir no gabinete.

— Aqui está, bebês. — ela disse suavemente, e deu-lhes o peixe.

Ambas olharam para ela com olhos azuis grandes, mas só por um minuto. E começaram a comer e rosnar ao mesmo tempo, determinadas que cada uma iria conseguir sua própria parte do peixe sem ter sua tigela invadida pela outra.  
Harry e Gina moveram-se enquanto elas comiam, assistindo-as. Não levou muito tempo. As gatas lamberam suas tigelas até limparem e então começaram a se lamberem. Elas ignoraram os humanos completamente.

— Miseráveis ingratas. — Harry riu. Ele pegou as tigelas e colocou na pia, agitando sua cabeça.

Mas Gina tinha mais confiança que antes, e ela se agachou próximo a elas no chão.

— Bebês bonitos. — ela disse sorrindo suavemente. — Eu terei certeza de que vocês tenham salmão qualquer hora que quiserem.

Eles pararam de se lamber e olharam para ela com aqueles olhos azuis penetrantes.

— Honestamente. — ela adicionou.

Mee chegou perto dela, levantou-se, e se esfregou contra seus joelhos. Yow piscou, hesitou, então se moveu para mais perto também, mas parou e passou a cabeça contra sua coxa.

Ela olhou em Harry.

— É um começo. — ela disse otimista.

Ele sorriu de orelha a orelha.

Eles foram juntos para o casamento de Hermione Granger. Ela se casou com Rony Prewett em uma bonita igreja, com a maior parte dos cidadãos de Jacobsville como testemunhas. Quando seu irmão Neville a levou pelo corredor até o altar, ela relanceou o olhar em Gina, sentada muito perto de Harry Potter, e sorriu. Eles sorriram também.

Foi um bonito casamento com uma recepção no Café da Bárbara logo depois. Tonks e Lupin acenaram para eles do outro lado da sala. Também viu os Ballengers. Calhoun estava eufórico depois de ter ganhado do velho Senador Merrill a indicação Democrática para o senado do estado em seu distrito. Sua esposa, Abby, estava lá, também, agarrada ao braço do marido.

Mesmo depois de três crianças, todos meninos, eles ainda estavam muito apaixonados. Justin Ballenger estava lá também, com sua esposa Shelby. Como Calhoun e Abby, eles tiveram três filhos. Shelby era uma descendente direta do Grande John Jacobs, que fundou o Município de Jacobsville.

Gina pareceu desconfortável ao redor todas essas pessoas importantes a princípio, mas ela aprendeu muito depressa que eles eram somente pessoas, e eles não eram esnobes. Ela gostou deles. Não iria ser difícil de se encaixar.

Mas ela estava preocupada sobre o caso contra Belatriz Granger. Existia a evidência do DNA, claro, mas havia muitas maneiras de um bom advogado de defesa torcer a verdade. Ela não queria a mulher fora da cadeia com que ela fez para seu pai.

Harry notou sua expressão distraída.

— Alegre-se. — ele sussurrou. — As pessoas pensarão que é um velório em vez de um casamento!

Ela moveu, e sorriu para ele, bebendo seu suco.

— Desculpe. Eu estava pensando sobre Sra. Granger.

Ele chegou mais perto, levantando seu queixo até seus olhos azuis.

— Deixe que eu me preocupo com isso. — ele disse suavemente. — Eu prometo a você, que ela não vai se safar desta vez.

Ela suspirou.

— Certo chefe. — ela disse. Ela levantou-se nas pontas dos pés e tocou com seus lábios na boca dele. — Qualquer coisa que quiser.

Ele sorriu, puxando-a para perto para beijá-la de volta apaixonadamente. Quando o beijo terminou, ele estava ciente de um lânguido silencio ao redor eles.  
Ele olhou em volta e descobriu que todo mundo estava olhando para eles em vez de olhar para os recém casados.

— Melhor conseguir um anel em seu dedo ao por pôr-do-sol. — Remus Lupin sussurrou quando chegou mais perto. — Ou você pode ser a próxima notícia do tablóide.

Harry sorriu maliciosamente para ele.

— O casamento é semana que vem. — ele disse ao chefe de polícia. — Você está convidado.

— Eu levarei meu departamento inteiro. — Remus prometeu.

Harry curvou as sobrancelhas.

— Todo o departamento?

Remus movimentou a cabeça pensativamente.

— E eu terei algo muito bem planejado para seu dia do casamento. — ele adicionou.

Marc Brannon o escutou e abraçou sua esposa muito grávida, Josie.

— Corra para a fronteira. — ele aconselhou Harry e Gina. — Ele estava esperando por nós em meu rancho depois de nosso casamento, com metade do pessoal da lei do município, e eu tive que o ameaçar com uma espingarda para livrar-me dele!

Lupin lançou a ele um olhar penetrante.

— Eu não levei nem metade deles. — Ele defendeu—se. — Algumas pessoas que eu chamei se recusaram a vir. Eles não quiseram se impor aos recém casados, você pode acreditar nisto?

— Nós estamos deixando a cidade logo depois do nosso casamento. — Harry prometeu a Gina.

Remus realmente lançou um olhar ofuscante em Harry e o Brannon.

— Hmmmph! — Ele murmurou. — Algumas pessoas não têm nenhum senso de humor.

— Algumas pessoas não têm nenhuma noção de privacidade. — Marc atirou de volta.

Remus relanceou o olhar em Josie e sorriu.

— Eu não adverti você sobre ele? — Ele apontou em Marc. — E você não escutou!

Josie chegou mais perto ainda de seu marido.

— Oh, ele não é tão ruim. — ela complacentemente disse. — De fato, nem você é. — ela adicionou a Lupin. — Apesar de sua reputação.

— Que reputação? — Ninphadora Tonks perguntou com uma risada suave quando chegou perto de Lupin caminhou e se encostou a ele suavemente. — Ele é tão puro quanto a neve derretida. — ela falou com um brilho travesso em seus olhos verdes.

Lupin curvou-se e beijou a ponta de seu nariz.

— Peste.

Ela sorriu de volta para ele e foi como fogos de artifício.

— E eu que planejei fazer Strogonoff para você hoje à noite. — ela disse. — Mas aqui você está me chamando nomes feios…

— Peste boa. — Lupin a elogiou.

Ela encolheu os ombros.

— Certo. Eu acho que eu posso viver com isto. Bom ver vocês. — ela adicionou aos outros enquanto levava Lupin para longe. Ela ainda tinha muitos cortes em seu bonito rosto, e algumas contusões, e estava um pouco trêmula. Mas o que ela viveu em Nova Iorque lhe rendeu muita simpatia do povo de Jacobsville. Não era mais segredo a maneira como Lupin se sentia em relação a ela e vice-versa.

— Lá vai uma noiva e noivo num futuro próximo, ou eu errei em minha suposição. — Marc Brannon meditou.

— Aqui também. — Harry respondeu. Ele entrelaçou os dedos de Gina nos seus. — Eu suponho que é contagioso. — ele adicionou, olhando calorosamente nos olhos dela.

— Que tal seu harém de gatas? — Marc perguntou.

— Elas estão sendo subornadas. — Gina disse antes que Harry pudesse falar.

— Salmão fresco.

— É o caminho a seguir, Gina. — Josie riu. — Deixe para uma mulher achar uma maneira fácil para uma situação difícil.

— Ela saberia encontrar. — Marc respondeu, sorrindo para sua esposa. — Ela vai juntar-se ao Departamento de Polícia local no escritório como promotora. Isto é, depois que o bebê nascer.

— O que você quer? — Harry perguntou curiosamente.

— Bem, nós já temos um menino. Eu adoraria uma filha. Mas nós nos conformaremos com qualquer um que conseguirmos. — Josie disse calorosamente, sorrindo para seu marido, que prontamente concordou. — Eu mal posso esperar.

Harry olhou para Gina com uma suavidade em seus olhos que fizeram seu coração flutuar.

— Nem eu. — ele disse suavemente.

Gina corou e encostou o rosto contra seu tórax.

— Nós estamos esperando, também. — Harry disse a Brannon com um sorriso quieto. — Vai ser um ano maravilhoso.

— Você pode dizer isto novamente. — Marc respondeu. — Parabéns.

— Você, também.

Gina fechou seus olhos como se a conversa estivesse muito longe. Ela perguntou-se se poderia morrer de felicidade.

.

.

.

**N/A: Sei que fiquei de postar ontem, mas como meu computador e notebook quebrou estou a depender do notebook do meu pai. Portanto, só deu para postar hoje msm.**

**Espero que gostem deste penúltimo capítulo. Nova Adaptação será postada na segunda-feira.**

**Resposta aos comentários:**

**Thai**_**:**__ Sim, como disse no primeiro capítulo essa fic trata-se na verdade de uma adaptação do livro da Diana Palmer, o nome do livro é o mesmo da fic caso tenha interesse._

_Obs: São aqueles romances de banca que geralmente a maioria das pessoas ignora (como eu fazia) , não dando o devido valor a história._

_Obrigado pela sua presença aqui, e espero tê-la comentando nessa e em outras fics sendo de minha autoria ou adaptação!_

**Mylle W. Potter: **_Agora só mais um capítulo e acaba... Mas segunda-feira já tem uma nova adaptação para vcs, e espero que até o meio da semana que vem consiga postar um novo capítulo de outra fic de minha autoria._

_Tomara que tenha gostado deste capítulo e espero poder contar ainda com seus comentários!_

**Guest:** _Que bom que gostou! Muito obrigada pelo comentário._

**YukiYuri:** _Fico feliz que esteja gostando, principalmente agora na reta final. Obrigada pelo comentário_.

**Larissa Cardoso:** _Ola, a Sra. Weasley é realmente surpreendente, tem uma força de dar inveja a qualquer um. Espero que goste desse capítulo e do próximo e segunda-feira tem nova adaptação._

_O capítulo da Será eu ia postar no meio da semana, mas como estou sem forte em questão de computador fiquei impossibilitada de escrever, mas semana que vem espero conseguir um tempo no trabalho para fazer isso. Desculpe o atraso! =/_

_Obrigado pelo comentário._


	13. Capítulo XII

_**CAPÍTULO 12**_

_**.**_

Gina estava muito nervosa esperando no corredor o órgão tocar. Sua mãe estava no primeiro banco da igreja. Metade de Jacobsville estava acomodada nos outros bancos. Ela notou Cag Hart que era o padrinho de casamento do noivo. Ela não tinha ninguém para chamar. Mas isto era somente um costume arcaico, ela tentou lembrar a si mesma. Não estava recebendo ou vendeu para qualquer homem, não importando quanta ela o amou.

Ela puxava nervosamente a cintura de seu bonito vestido de cetim branco, esperando que a leve inchação não aparecesse demais. Não importaria muito. A maioria das pessoas já sabiam que ela estava grávida. Ela sorriu. Ela e Harry adorariam essa criança. Ela não tinha mais dúvida sobre ele, ou sobre si mesma. Isto já estava resolvido.

O órgão começou a tocar e ela voltou a si trazendo o pensamento de volta ao presente, apertando seu buquê de rosas brancas, e lírios do vale. Ela respirou fundo e começou a andar devagar, ao mesmo tempo em que uma mão grande e gentil pegou sua mão esquerda e colocou-a em seu cotovelo.

Ela olhou para cima e se surpreendeu, com cintilantes olhos verdes.

— Eu não sou velho suficiente para ser seu pai. — Cy Parks disse em um sussurro alto. — Mas Harry disse que você não se importaria.

Ela sorriu para ele.

— Eu não me importarei mesmo, Sr. Parks. Obrigada!

— Está tudo bem. Você pode fazer o mesmo para mim um dia. — ele disse sorrindo.

Ela começou a dar uma risadinha e só parou quando "O Casamento em março" era tocado no piano.

— Cabeça erguida agora. — Cy murmurou.

— Pode apostar! — Ela concordou.

Eles subiram no altar, onde Harry estava esperando com seu coração em seus olhos quando viu Gina naquele vestido de renda branca e cetim, com o véu delicadamente cobrindo seu bonito rosto. Ele pensou que seu coração poderia explodir.

A formalidade era pungente, e inesquecível. Harry ergueu o véu para beijar sua noiva, com olhos castanho-mel transbordando de lágrimas Gina retribuiu o beijo com pura alegria.

Eles saíram da igreja em uma chuva suave de parabéns, confete e arroz.

— O arroz é para fertilidade. — Hermione Granger sussurrou ruidosamente.

— Ele já fez efeito! —Harry exclamou em um sussurro, com olhos maus.

Gina bateu nele com seu buquê e piscou para Hermione.

Eles subiram na limusine que estava a espera e aceleraram para a casa de Harry, para mudar de roupas antes da recepção.

— Que bom que a recepção não é aqui. — Harry gemeu quando beijou Gina faminto na grande cama king size.

— E você acha que nós faremos isto a tempo? Otimista! — Gina arquejou, erguendo-se para a estocada dura, penetrando em seu corpo.

Ele riu, mas as sensações o pegaram desavisado e ele arqueou, gemendo com prazer tão grande que sentiu como se doesse.

Gina foi com ele, voando alto no céu como um foguete, explodindo em encanto súbito, feroz.

Ele aumentou o ritmo e a pressão, e segundos mais tarde, ele estava no mesmo lugar com ela, queimando totalmente em uma satisfação ígnea que era vagamente chocante em sua duração. Pareceu continuar para sempre.

Quando ele finalmente foi capaz de respirar novamente, estava molhado de suor e com o corpo todo tremendo. Então foi a vez de Gina respirar.

— Uau. — ela sussurrou reverentemente quando encontrou seus olhos.

Ele movimentou a cabeça, curvando-se delicadamente para beijá-la.

— Veja o que uma semana de abstinência faz para um homem normal? — Ele murmurou contra seus lábios inchados

— Quer que eu tranque a porta do quarto por uma semana para fazer isto ficar melhor ainda…? — Ela saltou e gritou quando ele comprimiu suas nádegas. Ele esfregou seu nariz nela.

— Você tranca, e eu a arrombarei. — ele desafiou. — Eu odeio abstinência!

Ela enlaçou seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e sorriu contente, embora seu coração ainda estivesse agitado. Ela estava molhada de suor, também, e se esforçando somente em respirar.

— É melhor toda vez. — ela disse, ofuscada.

— Eu melhoro com a prática. — ele a informou.

Ela sorriu maliciosa e deslizou suas pernas ao redor dele.

— Realmente?

— ...Vamos ver…!

Eles souberam que a festa já estava em andamento antes de sair do chuveiro. Vestiram depressa as roupas que já estavam separadas para a recepção, um vestido rosa rendilhado para Gina e calça comprida com uma camisa branca, gravata, e casaco esporte para Harry.

Eles estavam vestidos, ainda sorridente um com o outro em uma ofuscação de prazer, quando escutaram uma batida alta na porta da frente.

Eles olharam fixamente para um ao outro.

— Nós estamos esperando alguém? — Harry perguntou curiosamente.

— Eu acho que sim.

Eles foram juntos para a porta da frente e a abriram.

Lá fora estava a maior parte do Departamento de Polícia de Jacobsville, com o chefe Remus Lupin, em uniforme liderando o resto do pessoal. Ele tinha um maço de papéis em sua mão e ele estava com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

— Senhora e cavalheiro. — ele começou. — Seus amigos do Departamento de Policia de Jacobsville gostaria de felicitar vocês em suas núpcias recentes e lembrar a vocês que se precisarem de ajuda, nós estamos tão longe quanto seu telefone. Nós temos…

— Eu chamarei o governador! — Harry começou, interrompendo a fala.

Remus olhou para ele.

— Eu ainda tenho seis páginas para ler.

— E eu tenho dez páginas. — Judd Dunn, Assistente do chefe anunciou, exibindo-as.

— Eu tenho uma espingarda carregada. — Harry disse a eles.

Judd e Remus olharam de um para o outro especulativamente.

— Quantos anos ele poderia conseguir se apontasse essa espingarda para nós? — Judd perguntou em voz alta.

— Isso não seria bom, no dia do seu casamento. — Remus concordou, mas deu a Harry um sorriso devasso.

Os olhos de Harry estreitaram-se.

— Transgressão em propriedade privada. — ele começou. — Você está criando um incômodo público, ameaças e atos terroristas…

— Eu não sou um terrorista! — Remus informou a ele.

— Mas você é um incômodo público. — Judd disse a Remus.

— Eu? — Remus exclamou.

A oficial Dana Hall clareou sua garganta e acotovelou ambos os oficiais superiores para fora do caminho. Ela estava segurando um bolo.

— Isto é o bolo do casamento da recepção. — ela disse a eles, dando o bolo para Gina. — Eu realmente sinto muito, mas isso foi tudo que nós pudemos salvar.

Gina estava olhando fixamente para ela inexpressivamente.

A oficial Hall clareou a garganta.

— Alguém alterou o ponche. Harden e Evan Tremayne o beberam antes de perceber. Alguns pecuários locais também beberam do ponche e ficaram um tanto altos, e fizeram uma observação desagradável sobre lunáticos que criavam gado orgânico justamente quando Cy Parks ia entrado com J.D. Langley.

Remus clareou sua garganta antes de falar.

— Judd e eu tivemos que, de alguma maneira reorganizar sua festa de casamento e por para fora alguns de seus convidados. Mas nós salvamos seu bolo. Houve um pouco de pancadaria também, mas o Oficial Palmer já estava lá. — ele notou um oficial alto, bonito loiro com um estranho colorido destacando em seu cabelo. — Ele está usando o ponche.

Harry desatou a rir. Só em Jacobsville, ele estava pensando.

— De qualquer maneira, você está saindo em diante sua lua de mel imediatamente, certo? — Judd perguntou a eles. — Então você pode conseguir todos os sanduíches e bebidas onde quer que você esteja indo.

— Sua prisão está cheia, eu acho? — Gina arreliou.

— Uh, sim é, e ele. — Remus indicou Harry — Representa Cy Parks e os Tremaynes. Eles querem que ele desça e os tire de lá.

— Isso explica o bolo. — Harry disse a Gina.

Ela sorriu para ele.

— Nós podemos pegar um desvio pela cidade a caminho do aeroporto, não é? Afinal, o Sr. Parks me levou ao altar.

— Bom ponto. — Ele suspirou. — Certo, diga a eles que eu estou a caminho. E, obrigado pelo bolo.

— E o ponche. — Gina disse com um olhar em Palmer, que sorriu lá atrás.  
A força de polícia entrou em seus carros e partiu. Gina pôs o bolo no congelador. A casa estava quieta sem Mee e Yow, que estava sendo embarcadas para a lua de mel. A Sra. Weasley estava em sua casa com uma enfermeira.

— Você gostaria de seu presente de casamento agora? — Harry perguntou quando estavam desligando as luzes.

Ela virou-se e olhou para ele.

— O que é? — Ela perguntou, surpresa.

Ele a puxou para seus braços e a beijou.

— Belatriz Granger fez um acordo com a polícia de San Antonio. Ela confessou-se culpada por uma redução de pena, então não haverá um julgamento. Você e sua mãe não terão que enfrentar a tensão de um julgamento no tribunal.

— Oh, Harry! — Ela o beijou. — Você teve algo a ver com isto, não é?

Ele movimentou a cabeça, sorrindo.

— Eu tenho trabalhado nisso por duas semanas. Foi bem sucedido ontem. Eu fiquei sabendo das notícias hoje.

— Obrigada. — ela disse, e mostrou isto fervorosamente. Ela temia a ideia de enfrentar o doloroso episódio em público.

— Eu tenho que cuidar de minha garota. — ele sussurrou. — E da mãe de minha criança. — Sua grande mão descansou suavemente em sua barriga ligeiramente inchada. — Você era a noiva mais bonita que já caminhou por aquele corredor.

— E você era o noivo mais bonito. — Ela o beijou de volta. — Bem, nós devemos ir e salvar alguns cidadãos locais proeminentes a caminho de nossa viagem?

— Trabalho para mim. — ele riu.

Eles caminharam para o carro de mãos dadas.

— Hoje é o primeiro dia do resto de nossas vidas. — Harry meditou.

— O resto de nossas vidas será maravilhoso. — ela disse suavemente.

E foi.

_**************************FIM*************************_

**N/A: Olá, como vão todos? E aí, gostaram?**

**Queria agradecer imensamente cada um de vcs que acompanhou essa adaptação. E espero que tenha retribuído ao menos um pouco o carinho a mim dispensado em cada comentário. Eu sei que trata-se de uma adaptação e o trabalho de escrevê-la não foi meu, mas nem por isso me senti menos feliz por cada comentário ou alerta recebido. Portanto, encerro essa adaptação agradecendo a TODOS, sem vocês não haveria sentido em continuar postando as fics/adaptações.**

**Obs: Nova adaptação H/G no ar! *.***

**Respostas aos comentários:**

**Thai:** _Em primeiro lugar: Muito obrigado pela sua presença nessa fics. Praticamente a adaptação tinha acabado no capítulo anterior já que este capítulo é tão curto._

_Espero contar com a sua presença na próxima adaptação que será postado daqui alguns minutos._

**Mylle W. Potter:** _Sim, sim, nova adaptação daqui alguns minutos! Muito obrigado pela presença aqui nessa adaptação e espero vê-la na próxima e que esta tenha lhe agradado._

**Beatriz:** _Esta postado o último capítulo e daqui alguns minutos será postada a nova adaptação. Muito obrigado pela presença não só aqui mas nas outras fics tb! =D_

**Larissa Cardoso:** _Ola, chegamos ao final da Tentação, e aí gostou? Espero que sim!_

_Próxima adaptação virá em seguida, ou seja, não deixarei vcs na mão!_

_Eu não achei um livro esses últimos dias para adaptar, então irei postar uma das adaptações que tenho salva e ainda não postei, espero vê-la lá._


End file.
